So Wrong But Feels So Right (Regina GiP)
by evilregaldal
Summary: Seven year old Emma notices her father is often missing from time to time. Later she finds out that her father, Leopold is seeing another woman with a daughter. Emma doesnt like either of them. Will she ever comes to terms with them?
1. -1-

~Emma's POV~

I have to remind daddy that I need new glasses. These ones are very annoying. Like super freaking annoying. They slide off of my face every time I look down. There's no way I can do my homework while looking up! How about I just not do it ever?

"Emma!" Speak of the devil.

"What?!" I yell back. Today is one of those days that I hate with all of my heart: The big move.

"Come and help Regina with her stuff please!"

I chuck my pencil to oblivion and stand with my blood boiling sky high. My feet pad heavily against the floor and make it their point to show off my frustrations as I stomp down every single stair there is in this big home.

Regina is already down at the bottom. Half of her long hair tied up and her arms hugging her chest. Her plump lips move as she chomps away on her gum and looks around _my_ house. Not her's mine!

She looks at me curiously as I stomp down the stairs. Her eyes on me brings an unbearable heat to my skin. The moment I look at her she blushes and those brown eyes gaze upon something else.

"Hello? Don't you need help or something?" I snap.

Regina eyes me down coldly before letting out a sigh. Honestly, she's very intimidating and it only forces me to put my walls up even more. She picks up two heavy bags with ease and begins the long trek up stairs. To try and outdo her, I put a bag on top of one of the big boxes and began to carry it. Yes, I am very strong for a 7 year old, yet she seems stronger somehow.

Her room is now one of the big guest rooms that connects to the bathroom on this floor. This is the same bathroom that connects to my room, so we now have to share. It sucks but I guess I have no choice but to accept my fate at this point.

Once I make it to Regina's room, I set the box anywhere. She isn't going to tell me where to put it because she doesn't speak. It's been a year now since I met her and she hasn't said a word to me which makes the situation even more frustrating. I have reason to believe that something is wrong with her because she doesn't even talk to my dad. The only time I've actually seen her talk is when she whispers something in her mom's ear.

The brunette proceeds to look around her room in thought and began pulling things out. She doesn't ever acknowledge my presence, so I assume my work here is done. I take my cue to leave but before I make it out,

"Thank you." I hear behind me. I couldn't help but look back at her. She's staring at me and turning red again. _Why does she turn red?_ Honestly, her voice is so comforting and it's so sweet.

"No problem." I utter in a confused hazed.

 **~Time Lapse~**

"Eww gross. Are you two really waltzing right now?" Regina growls from the single armchair, but she refuses to pry her eyes away from her phone. Meanwhile, I'm staring at them in admiration.

Years have gone by and now I'm 14. The Mills has grown on me. Honestly Cora is great and caring. She seems to have everyone's best interests at heart which is exactly what my dad and I needed. I haven't seen him happy...Well yea he's been happy before but not _this_ happy. One day I just woke up and thought, _Damn_ _my dad is really happy._ So I got over the childish grudge I had over the situation.

I've gotten to know both women a little more. Maybe a little too much. For instance...I know that Regina has a cock. No I have not seen it but this is what happened:

Mom and Dad took us to the park to play catch with a frisbee. Spring just hit its breaking point so it was the perfect day to hang out. Regina and I stood at a distance on the opposite side of mom and dad waiting for them to toss it our way.

Dad throws the frisbee between us instead of at one of us, so we both race towards it, keeping our eyes on the frisbee up in the air instead of our surroundings.

"I got it!" She calls out, she sounded pretty far so I kept running, assuming she wouldn't make it in time and would stop all together.

"No I've got it Reg!" I tell her.

"Girls be careful!" Mom calls out to us. As soon as I look forward, my body already slams into Regina's maturing one. I ended up toppling over her. As I shake the haziness away, I find her staring up at me with a super red face like always. I never understood why she turns red until now.

I'm even redder from feeling something hard and big brush up against my leg. I was only 11 so I've never seen or didn't know what a dick was until Cora had to sit me down and explain Regina's situation amongst other things like my period. Everyone in my grade got theirs at 12 and I'm fourteen and just now getting mine at school today.

"Is it a crime to waltz now?" Cora teases from the middle of the living room. My phone pings so I look down to find a text from my best friend, Lily.

"Yes, a crime to my eyes." Regina scoffs. I want to say something but my phone is way more important than their stupid convo.

 **Lily: dude! Killian just posted this cute picture on insta! Go look!️**

"Oh please Regina. Your eyes are glued to your phone, literally." Dad defends.

"Ha ha, very funny dad." Man is Regina an ass nowadays. I guess it's the hormones, which ever ones she has. I learned in sex ed that all teens go through puberty and has mood swings but Regina seems to be going through the worst of it.

After gawking at the picture of Killian for long enough, I look up at dad and mom who are already starting to pull away from another. I shift nervously on the sofa not really sure who I should tell and how I should say it. Of course Cora could always sense uneasiness.

"Are you okay?" I frantically nod my head and look shyly down to my lap, causing my blonde curls to fall over my shoulders.

"It's...its just that I got my period today at school."

That was good enough news for Regina to look up in from her phone. She's staring at me curiously yet the look is hard. Almost predatory like, but I simply ignore it. Maybe I'm over analyzing her face right?

"Oh wow! Are you okay?" Dad asks. I shrug. Aside from the embarrassment of not knowing what to do, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

"Yea?" I say in confusion.

"What he means is dear, did you have any pain? Monthly cycles can cause pain in some women." Cora explains for my better understanding. _Ooooohhhh_

I look between the both of them and shrug once more. "Nope, not that I know of."

"Okay good!" Cora concludes with a firm clap to her hands. "Don't worry, I'll go out and get supplies."

"Thank you." I utter shyly.

"Regina, it's your turn to walk the dog." My dad informs. Regina is like stuck or something. She's still staring at me but looks so deep in thought. Just knowing that her eyes are on me makes my heart race so I look back down to my phone and text Lily.

"Regina!"

"Oh right, yes I'll do it now." Regina stammers. My sister... _sister_. I don't know why calling her that feels so nasty in my mouth. It's so gross. I've accepted Cora as my mother figure but I cannot, for the life of me, accept Regina as my sister. It just seems so wrong! Regina Mills will never be my sister. Close friend yes, but sister, not ever.

"How about you join her? Have some alone time with your sister." My dad suggests. _Uuuughhh! I hate that stupid word!_

Regina comes back with Lola on her leash and grabs her phone from the couch. That was my cue to stand and follow while texting Lily back once again.

"You two." Cora tsks with a chuckle. Daddy stands up beside her with a big grin on his face. Regina and I look at them with furrowed brows; we're so freaking confused.

"What?" We both question together.

They look at each other lovingly and go, "Teenagers."

Regina and I take a quick glance at each other, shrug our shoulders, and head out the door. The air outside is cooling from the sun setting. There's people still out and all around StoryBrooke despite it.

"Soo..." Regina trails while staring off ahead. "You could've just told me you know?"

"Told you what? About my period?" I gasp. "How would you know about periods?"

"I'm 16 Emma, and I'm not blonde either." Regina scoffs and flicks her hair to the side. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Are you calling me dumb?!" I snap.

"Hey, you said it not me...if the shoe fits." She shrugs and stops by a pole that Lola suddenly found interesting.

"Why are you such a dick?" I groan out. I miss the old, sweet and quiet Regina. Now she's just...I don't even know anymore. Maybe unpredictable is a good word. You never know what mood she's in and you probably can't ever tell when she always has her face in her phone.

"I mean I have one. A really big one." She taunts. Suddenly I feel my skin burning and Regina laughs at me a few seconds later. I mean that comment simply knocked the wind out of me. "Jeez Em, relax. I'm just teasing." She grins while popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"So...do you have a girlfriend?" I ask to change the situation. Lola starts walking again so we follow suit.

"There's this cute new girl at school, I'm sure I can bag her easily." She shrugs with full confidence. That burn in my skin is quickly replaced with anger. Why? _What_ _the hell is wrong with me?_

"Tell me about her." I blurt nosily. I just want to know how special this stupid new girl truly is.

"Well she has these pretty eyes and big juicy lips. We all call her Mal because that's what she told us to call her. Oh and she's blonde."

I literally choked as soon as I heard 'blonde'. I didn't know that Regina is into blondes. _Since when do I even_ _care_? I shrug away these thoughts and continue to walk beside Regina without showing any sign of interest.

"Cool." I state. Regina side eyes me for a moment and then says.

"Just because she's cute doesn't mean she has a great personality. I mean I don't know her and personality matters." Something tells me that she's saying this on purpose but it isn't a lie. It honestly made me feel a little better for some reason. Once again I have to shake away the eerie feelings inside as well.

"I'm still a virgin so..."she adds on. Now I'm looking at her.

"You don't act like a virgin." I chuckle. Regina shrugs, her long hair bouncing on her shoulder with every step.

"That's because I know things, but I'm saving it for someone special."

"Awwww! How cute!" I baby with pursed lips. Regina chuckles and shoves me away before staring off at the now starry sky.

"I think it's time to go back. Mom's probably done with dinner already."

"Alright." I agree and kick out my aching legs.

It's been a while since I took a walk for this long. Moving for long periods of time is one thing I hate. However, I always hear Regina at 5 in the morning getting ready for her morning jogs. She takes a shower before and after which is dumb because she takes a shower before bed too. She's a complete neat freak and sometimes she even cleans my room! At first I thought it was mom but I found out it was her. My clutter drives her crazy but her tidiness drives me freaking nuts.

As Regina steps up to the house and pulls out her keys, I can't help but gaze at her ass. I'm just...curious. I mean it's so full and captivating... _what are you doing_ _swan this is your **sister**. Eww I so hate that word._

"I don't even like girls!" I scold in a whisper.

"What was that?" Regina questions while eying me down. My body immediately tenses at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing!" I fumble with widened eyes.

"Uh huh..." Regina chuckles in suspicion and finally unlocks the door. "Mom dad, we're home!"

"Good! Dinner is done, go and wash up first." Cora says. Regina slips the leash from Lola, setting the dog free to happily trot to wherever she pleases. Usually she just harbors in Regina's room but I'm pretty sure she's in need of water.

Regina and I step upstairs to our bathroom. She washes her hands first for an annoying two minutes or so, but she stares at me through the mirror. If there's one thing I've noticed is that Regina always stares at me. From the moment we met she just doesn't stop staring. When I was younger it just made me feel awkward and uncomfortable. As I got older it started making me shy away and look somewhere else. Now my heart pounds roughly and I can't help but stare back. I have no idea what this is. Anxiety maybe? I'm not sure but I do know that I hate showing feelings.

"What? Hurry up." I whine. Regina chuckles and faces me. We're literally so close that I can feel the body heat from her nose on mine. My eyes helplessly falls to her beautiful lips before they trail back up to her beautiful eyes. Brown ones lock on to me immediately.

"Regina! Emma! What's taking you two so long?!" Dad yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming Dad!" Regina yells back. "I'm going to go before they have a heart attack." I chuckle and simply step around her to wash my hands.

She leaves and I sit there for a good minute, scrubbing away the dirt and trying to figure out what these feelings are that I keep feeling inside. Maybe it's my period? Yea! That's it! It's my period duh! It's making me feel all mushy and what not.

I make it downstairs soon and sit across from Regina as always. Our parents always sit at the head of the table. Mom brings out the big pan of lasagna prompting Regina to whine about it.

"Aww mom! I was in the mood for tacos." The she glances at me just after she says it.

I nearly choked on the water that I am currently sipping on. Mom and Dad freeze while staring at me in confusion. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine, it just went down the wrong pipe." I inform. Regina wickedly grins at me before taking another sip of her water. _What has gotten into her?!_

"Alrighty, some for you, and some for you." Mom hums as she puts a slice on everyone's plates. She gives herself a slice last before sitting at her spot and digging in.

"So, hows school guys?" Dad asks with a full mouth, earning a scolding look from Mom.

"Great for me." Regina informs. "I actually have a project and was wondering if my partner could come after school so we can work on it."

"Who is this...partner?" Cora questions with a sly grin. That's a really good question.

"She's new. Her name is Mal." That named really tugged at something deep with in me. My grip tightens on my fork and I can't help but angrily stab at my food. Regina gives me a look of a sorrow but I don't care anymore. I hate her all over again now. It's a strong hate too.

"Of course she can come. What about you Emma?" My father questions towards me.

"I told you, I got my period that was it." I mumble darkly. Everyone suddenly goes silent due to the awkward tension I've caused. Regina doesn't even look at me anymore. She seems to be looking guiltily down at her plate but what do I care?

After dinner, I strip from my clothes and pull on my shorts and a t-shirt. Just on cue, the shower starts running, but there's a sudden knock on my door. I open it to find Regina wrapped in nothing but a towel. _Oh my god._

"Jeez! Why do you keep doing this!" I snap angrily.

Regina rolls her eyes and leans against the doorway.

"I ran out of body wash." _Well yea because you take 40 minute showers four fucking times a day! That's not my problem._

"Okay..." shrug, trying to see her point in all of this.

"Can I borrow yours?" She sasses. I groan and storm away from her before grabbing a bottle from my dresser and throwing it at her.

"Your period gave you a real fucked up attitude." She points out and slams the door. _So fucking what!_

I sit in bed and think about this. Honestly I have not been myself and I don't like it all. I just want my period to end! I can't wait for it to end.


	2. -2-

~Regina's POV~

I walk the halls of school and toward my locker, focusing hard on my surroundings. This school starts at 6th grade and ends at senior year, so there's people of all shapes and sizes roaming around.

Everyone has their own clicks and clusters and of course I have mine. I'm probably one of the most popular girls in 10th grade. I don't know how it happened, but it just did. As I turn the dial to the lock, someone steps up beside me.

"Hey!" Mal smiles.. "So...what did your parents say?"

"They said its cool." I smile and glance at the hot blonde. She grins even more and begins to open her locker.

"That's good, because if I brung you to my house my mom would make it awkward." She chuckles nervously.

"Man do I know the feeling." I chuckle. Mal and I chat for a while since there's so much time before first period starts. While she tells me a story about some rumor that's spreading, something catches my eye behind her.

Down the hall is where Emma's locker is. She's always chatting with Lily and Ruby. Personally, I hate her being around them. I don't know why because they are so nice, but I just do. It's better them than any of the other snobby bitches that goes here.

Anyways, instead of her talking to Ruby and Lily, there's this guy leaning against the locker beside her. I can only assume that he's charming her. It really pisses me off. For a while I try to listen to Mal, but I feel so rude. Emma and that guy is doing nothing but distracting me.

"Hold that thought Mal." I interrupt as kindly as I can. I quickly step around her and towards Emma and her new boyfriend, realizing it's Killian.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snap, scaring them both, and earning their complete attention. Emma nervously flicks her eyes between me and Killian. She's trying to figure out what's going on but I'm just protecting her that's it.

"W-what are you talking about?" Killian stammers.

"Step away from my sister, pervert!" I snap. Killian throws his hands up in surrender and furrows his eyebrows.

"Woah! We were just talking love." He tries to defend but I see right through this sly dog.

"I'm not your _love_ and you're a fucking Junior. Why the hell are you hitting on an 8th grader?. Are you that desperate?" Killian gulps and takes a nervous step back from my fiery glare.

"Hey, I'll see you around Emma." He murmurs before scampering off like a puppy. I turn to Emma to find her eyes staring right into my soul.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snaps in a high pitched voice. I let out a heavy sigh knowing an argument is coming. I really don't feel like arguing.

"I was just protecting you Emma. He's a fuck boy, everyone knows that." I shrug.

"Okay...but that doesn't give you the right to barge into my life and start ruining stuff!" She yells. _Wooow burn_.

"That's really how you feel?!" I snap back, feeding into the anger that the blonde has had hanging over her shoulders for days now. It's like she's 7 all over again.

"Yes! That's how I feel! That's always how I feel!" She confirms. My heart shattered. I don't know if it's because she's my sister or whatever she is, but it breaks.

"You know what, save your breath Em. When some low life breaks your heart again, don't come crawling to me. You're on your own." And with that I leave her to soak in my words, hoping she's feeling the same pain that I feel.

I couldn't stop thinking about the situation all day until the final bell rung meaning that it's time to go home. Fuck Emma and her stupid boy toys. I don't know why she always bother with them and then she cries on my shoulder at night because they somehow broke her heart. She's only 14, she shouldn't even care.

"Ready to go?" I ask Mal as I approach my locker. She frantically nods her head and patiently waits for me to grab my bag from my locker. I glance down at my phone to see that Dad is here to pick us up. Emma is no where to be seen so she must be in the car already.

"How was your day?" He asks kindly as we get in the car. Normally I'd sit in the front but Mal is with me now and Emma made it to the car first.

"It was great. This is Mal, my lab partner in chem." I inform. Emma audibly groans. I almost missed it.

"Its nice to meet you Mal. I'm sure you already know Regina's sister, Emma." Oh my god that word makes me cringe so much!

"Yea. I've seen her around." Mal states nonchalantly. Dad then turns up the music and jams out in his own little bubble while Mal and I show each other things from instagram and Emma is just Emma.

I catch her glancing angrily at me in the rear view mirror every so often. She doesn't seem to care. She just rolls her eyes at me as if I ruined her life. I seriously don't get it. Her period should have ended a week ago, yet she's still acting like a complete bitch.

Mal meets my mother when we get home and the incompetent woman embarrassed me. She didn't stop asking questions and baked brownies just for Mal's arrival. It's not like she's my girlfriend or anything so, I dont see the big deal.

"Let's start our project." I suggest by tugging her arm. She's so happily yapping with mom and we haven't even started yet.

"Okay okay sheesh." She huffs and follows me upstairs. For our project we were given an element and had to describe it. We also had to draw their atoms and show whether they are mixtures or compounds. This is so stupid!

"So, what's up with your sister?" Mal questions while writing down another fact about Iron.

"What do you mean?" She looks up to me and those plump lips form into a sneaky grin.

"She's pissed that I'm here. Is it because you ran her boyfriend off?"

"That wasn't her boyfriend!" I defend quickly. _Why am I defending her? Fuck her._

"Okay okay, fine. But, she seems to be always mad now a days wassup with that? Its not like her." Mal pressures on.

I find it weird that Mal is nosily in her business. It then reminds me of the conversation we were having before I stopped Killian from messing with Emma this morning. The blonde before me is nothing but a snake, digging in people's lives and trying to gossip. _Typical gossip girl._

"Emma's perfectly fine _Mal_. You were 14 once too." Is all that I reveal. Before she could even ask anything else about Emma, I know she's going to try, I change the subject towards our project.

A long two hours went by and Mal's mom came to get her. She met my parents as well. I hated it because I don't even want to be friends with someone like her anymore. After she left, I ate dinner quickly to avoid a very hot headed blonde and ran off upstairs to take my shower.

Just as I began taking off my shirt, my door opens. Low and behold, Em-ma.

"What do you want?" I growl. Just seeing her pisses me off so fucking much.

"Lose your virginity yet?" She taunts. I roll my eyes and proceed to take my shirt off. This conversation won't get us anywhere and maybe if I strip, she'd leave. My naked body seems to make her nervous even though she's only ever seen me in a towel a few times.

"No, I did not _lose_ my virginity _yet_ Em-ma." I mock. The blonde cocks her head and stares at my bare stomach. I so caught her jaw slacking at my abs. _Ooooo_ _swan!_

"How dare you bring her here?!" She snaps in a whisper. That completely threw me off. I look to her with squinted eyes and can't help but say,

"What?"

"You heard me. How dare you bring her to _our_ house when I'm right here?!" She spits even louder than the first time. I frown with anger and quickly drag her in my room and shut the door before she says anything stupid for mom and dad to hear. She probably is too angry to care right now but I do.

"Get over it! You act like I fucked her on my bed! Why is this even a conversation? That's none of your business anyways." I snap.

"Says the girl who ran Killian off because she was jealous!" _Jealous_. That word. That very annoying and interesting word. I've never in my life have been jealous of anybody. But Emma is right. I was jealous and I realize that now. But why?

"And you're standing here in my room right now because you are jealous of Mal." I retort. _Are we doing what I thing we're doing?!_

Emma chokes and bites the inside of her cheek. Her foot begins to tap frantically on the carpet as she fights her blush and avoids all eye contact with me. We are definitely doing what I think we're doing.

"You have a crush on me?" I gasp out without meaning to. It was more of a verbal realization than anything. Emma finally looks at me, turning even redder and hugs her chest with power.

"I-I, dont know. I don't understand how I feel." She vents truthfully. I sit down on my bed and run my hand through my hair to try and think more clearly about this. This is so wrong. "Do you?"

I look up at her to find her eyes filling with anxious tears, as if I'm breaking her heart all over again. I mean I've been effectuated with her from the moment we met. Sometimes I seem to get so lost in her face that I forget that I'm staring at her. When she'd catch me, my heart thumps so fast and my face burns from embarrassment.

I slowly nod my head while staring off at nothing. This is so wrong. Very very wrong. Imagine how our parents would feel. We haven't acted on anything _yet_ but the feelings are still there. This is awful. But I like it. I finally look at Emma one last time before saying,

"Fuck it." She furrows her eyebrows in confusion but hums as soon as I slam her into the door and press my lips against her's. Her arms blindly wrap around my neck and pushes me closer to deepen the kiss.

Emma is an amazing kisser. Her lips sends tingly feelings onto to mine. I love the way it all feels. Even the fireworks exploding in my heart. Although we're short of breath, we keep going. She shows off her confidence and bites my lip aggressively, turning me on so much and earning a moan from my mouth. Her tongue then slips in and we fight for dominance. I win.

"Gina." She whimpers breathlessly. For a moment I get a little carried away. My strong arms pick her up and she immediately wraps her legs around me. In that moment I break the kiss. Both of us are fighting to breathe again. "We can't..."

"I know." I mumble while gently setting her down to her feet. Her arms never remove themselves from my neck and I sure as hell don't want to let go of her either.

"What the hell are we going to do? We _live_ with each other you're my—" I just had to stop her right there.

" _Please_ don't say it. It makes me feel sick to my stomach." I groan. Emma laughs and finally lets me go.

"I thought it was just me." She agrees.

"We will never speak about this or act on impulses again. If mom and dad find out it'll ruin everything." It pained me to say it but thankfully, Emma agreed.

She took a deep breath, seeming lighter on her feet, and said good night before leaving. I have to admit that the event lifted a huge weight from my shoulders. I just hope that we can survive the rest of our lives. We are hormonal teenagers after all.


	3. -3-

~Emma's POV~

The aroma of food warms my heart. It's great to have a mom in the house. So great that Regina is right. We can't ruin this family that our parents created. We may not admit it, but we all need each other some way some how to keep us grounded.

I step in the kitchen and greet Cora like I always do. Just seeing the way her face lights up when I call her 'mom' warms my heart.

"What's the special occasion?" I ask, referring to the big breakfast she's cooking.

"Oh nothing," She chuckles while waving her spatula. "You know I have urges to cook Em. Oh! And your dad and I will be gone for the weekend." What?!

"Huh?" I choke. I can't stay here...with Regina and open opportunities in every corner. There's no way that I'd be able to control myself!

Speaking of the devil. The door opens. Lola trots past first as always. Regina always takes Lola on her runs with her. Next is Regina of course. All she wears is her very tight yoga pants and her sports bra. She's been subconscious about her dick print for her entire life, but right now it's just out there which probably means that nobody is around when she runs or it's too dark out to see it.

 _Holy shit she is huge_. There's this sudden unknown feeling in my lady parts and it makes me shift uncomfortably in my seat. Regina definitely noticed given by the way she licks her lips and continues to stare at me. She visibly shakes away her fantasies and says, "Good morning guys."

"Good morning dear, I was just telling Emma that you two are on your own for the weekend." Mom informs over her shoulder. Good thing she can't see the way Regina is freaking out.

"What? Why?" She mumbles. Cora finally turns around and we both tense up, trying desperately to hide our emotions or any signs that's going to give us away.

"What's up with you two? I have been noticing hostility and tension." She points out. Her light brown eyes flick between us, searching hard for an answer that neither one of us want to give. "You know, your father and I are sick of the knit picking and the fights. You two better be back on good terms by the time we get back."

"Yea yea yea..." Regina utters and turns heal. I immediately caught on to what she's doing and changed my whole demeanor as well.

"Mom, she's impossible to be around." I groan. Well that isn't a lie now is it?

"I understand that, but you guys have to learn to agree to disagree. Siblings fight all of the time." _You don't know the half of it woman._

"Alright fine, I'll try but if we aren't on good terms just know that it's her fault." Cora gives me a wary look before turning back around and finishing up breakfast.

Turns out that Mom and Dad weren't even staying for it. This is all for us and they left money for lunch and dinner. Its not alot, just enough money to order out or buy groceries for one of us to cook something.

As I slip a piece of bacon in my mouth and text away on my phone, Regina comes into the dining room, fresh from a shower with her plate and phone in her hand.

 **Lily: Sweet! Let's throw a party. Your house is hella big!**

 **Emma: are you out of your mind?! My parents will kill me!**

 **Lily: come on. You are no fun! We can invite high schoolers.**

Lily is so unbelievable sometimes. There is no way that I'm throwing a party. That's like for high school years. I'm only in 8th grade.

"You look stressed. Is something bothering you?" Regina questions without moving her eyes away from her phone.

"Nope." I sigh and stuff a few pieces of fluffy pancakes into my mouth. Regina only hums in response and everything goes silent. The only sounds are our forks and her teeth crunching into her apple. I take this moment to gawk at her beauty. When she wears make up she is smoking hot but her natural face is just as good. Her cheeks are all rosy and she has a few beauty marks here and there. She's totally adorable.

"Like what you see?" She grins, and looks up at me. I blush and stare down at my plate.

"Sorry.."I utter lowly. Regina chuckles and bites into her apple again.

"It's fine. I like it." She teases with a sly grin.

"Regina..." I groan out and slam my head on the table. She only laughs at me some more and continues to eat her apple with her preying eyes glued to me now. I can just feel them on me.

We failed miserably which is expected for two hormonal teenagers. For a while we've been on this couch making out with her dry humping me in the process. As soon as she started to do it, that unknown crave in my lady parts came back. My clit twitches a bit and my body fills with adrenaline from the friction she provides. Every rush causes me to moan out with pure pleasure. Pleasure that I have never felt before. Pleasure that I love and want to explore even more.

"Regina." I whisper and break our kiss. She hums in response and stops all movements while looking down to me with hooded eyes.

"Can...we.. you know." Regina's eyes go big instantly. She frantically shakes her head and sits up, causing my heart to drop. "Why?"

"No way! You're way too young." She points out. What?! I'm a teenager with needs. That is old enough! Does she want me to be 20 or something?

"I turn 15 next month!" I defend. She shakes her head again and says,

"Still too young." I slip from under her straddle and glare at her in frustration.

"Fine! I'll just flick in the shower!" I snap while getting up, but she stops me. Her face looks a little disappointed and I don't see why. I should be the one that's disappointed.

"I'm just scared Emma." She reveals. I sit back down and rest my hand on top of hers. She locks her fingers nervously with mine.

"Why?" I ask. I get that this is a new world for us, hell I'm scared too.

"Because I might hurt you. I'm so big and—this is wrong. We both know that this is wrong." She reveals with a trembled throat.

"I know I'm sorry I just cant help—" my voice is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Regina cocks her head in confusion and I just shrug at her. Neither one of us were expecting anybody.

She gets up to see who it is only to come back with an angry scowl on her face. It totally threw me off. "What?"

"You're Seriously throwing a party?!" She snaps. I furrow my eyebrows. Im totally lost. That's until Lily and Ruby come into view behind her with a whole bunch of bullshit in their arms.

Regina is still glaring at me with her arms folded and her foot tapping on the floor as she waits for an answer. I never approved of this, so I have no idea what to say. Eventually, Regina rolls her eyes and says,

"Fine, since you're throwing a party, I'm inviting my friends. I refuse to be around a bunch of middle schoolers." She concludes.

"Yes!" Ruby and Lily cheers.

"Guys!" I snap after Regina walks off to somewhere. "What the hell! I told you no!"

Really, Im only angry because I wanted to have this time alone Regina so we could figure things out. There's no way we can do that with our whole damn school roaming the house. Knowing that no one will listen to me, I give up. I help the girls set up stuff. We ended up having to use the money that mom and dad gave us for more snacks.

Regina thought smart and started moving things that stupid teenagers would probably try to break and then she blocked off the stairway so nobody is allowed to go upstairs but us. Honestly there is two guest bedrooms and a bathroom down here already so if someone needs to go or wants to have sex, they can have at it.

 **Ding dong**! And so it starts. Ruby turns on her blue tooth and plays her music while I answer the door. First people to arrive are Katherine and Robin. I know them because they are close friends with Regina.

"Hey girl! What's Up?" She smiles big and steps in.

"Hey Em." Robin waves and follows behind. Regina makes her way in the foyer and it's like girls gone wild. The two squeal at each other like complete idiots leaving Robin and I to stare at them in shock.

"I can't believe you're throwing a party!" Kat squeals.

"I know!" Regina squeals back.

"I brought drinks!" Kat grins and pulls out liquor bottles from her bag.

"Hell yes!" Regina cheers. "Give me the vodka."

I so knew it! I didn't want it to happen but I knew it. This is going to be one of those parties where everyone is drunk and high. Soon the place will be trashed and there will be throw up all over. I hope Ruby and Lily knows that they are cleaning up when this is over.

I walk into the kitchen to find Kat and Regina making a huge punch bowl. Regina is pouring the entire bottle while Kat stirs the pink slushiness like crazy. Brown eyes lock onto me and she grins wickedly before grabbing a red plastic cup.

"Try it Em." She motions and pours me a glass.

"No no no. Someone has to be sober right?" I lie out to save my ass. I am scared out of my shit about this party. I'm not stupid. Some girls get drugged and raped and then some are super drunk and kidnapped or taken advantage of.

"Oh come on! The party is happening so you might as well party hard. Prepare yourself for high school and college." Regina grins.

"Speaking of, Zelena invited the college heads."

"What?!" Regina and I snap together. She looks to me with widened eyes and I look to her feeling even more unsure about this. College kids are a whole other level! First of all, I dont want them here because they get super drunk and become dicks and there will be middle schoolers. Who's to stop them from raping a minor? Hell, we're all minors!

"I'm going to kill that idiot!" Regina roars and storms off to find her phone. Kat looks so uncomfortable. She stares at the cup that Regina left behind and then holds it out to me.

"No Kat." I groan and sit at the island stool.

"You don't have to drink the whole thing, just tell me if it tastes good." Well that's not so bad right? I take the cup and stare down at the intimidating liquid. I sniff it and yank my head back from the strong smell brewing from it. It really makes my stomach flip in knots.

I finally take a deep breath and take a quick sip coughing right after. It's sweet but burned my nose and throat as it went down and made my eyes water.

"Breathe Swan breathe." Kat chuckles. I look back up at her and put the cup back down on the counter. There's no way I'm dinking anymore of that. "Well?" She questions with wiggled brows.

"It's sweet and strong obviously." I mumble, clenching my burning chest for dear life.

"Great!" The blonde beams.

In the next hour The house fills up pretty quick. All of my friends are here along with the rest of the school. Regina cursed out her best friend as soon as she got here and then there's...Mal, she showed up and grins at me every time she catches me staring at her. It pisses me off.

"Hey, What's wrong?" Regina questions as she frantically passes me and pours a drink from the punch bowl. Right now I'm just guarding it because I want any parts of the party.

"Did you block off the treehouse?" I question to avoid expressing my feelings.

"Shit!" She curses lowly. That tree house is very important to us. We built it with Dad from scratch and it turned out to be super awesome. It's another childhood prize that comes with a long list of things that Regina and I don't want to ruin. She grabs the keys and a pad lock to lock the treehouse door so nobody gets in.

I sit there, soaking in my thoughts and trying to figure out how this night will play out for me. We don't even know when Mom and dad are coming back. Surely tomorrow because we have school on Monday. Who's to say if they come at 8 o clock in the morning and the place is trashed?!

"Emma?" Regina whispers and kisses my temple. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"This." I motion, "I never approved of this party."

"You never denied when I asked either." She points out and cocks her head. "What's really wrong?"

Dang! I didn't know she knew me so well. Regina pours another drink making me wonder why she's even drinking so much. Then I see him. Killian is chatting away with some younger red head. He locks eyes with me and winks. Regina slams back the rest of her drink and pours another.

"Mal." I finally answer.

"What?" She croaks while clearing her throat.

"Mal. You asked me what's wrong and Mal is the answer." Regina starts giggling and takes another sip.

"Oh!" Her eyes are hooded and her cheeks are a little puffy from smiling so hard. _Dammit she's drunk_. "Try it eemmmmm." She slurs.

"No Regina, and you've had enough." I scold while snatching the cup away. Regina pouts and leans in closer.

"Come ooooonnnn! Don't be such a party pooper! Hey everybody! Tell Emma to stop being a party pooper and grow a pair" _oh my god!_

Everyone looks at us and begins to laugh. I suddenly wish that I was outside in the back yard with the more sane people than in here with the weirdos playing games like drunk twister and spin the bottle. Regina wraps her arms around my neck and presses her nose against mine. I nearly lost my shit.

"Regina! There's people here!" I whisper.

"So..." she shrugs. "They can watch how hot we are. And then Killian can—"

"OKAY!" I snap out loud to drown out whatever she says next and I have to forcefully pull her away. "Time to go upstairs now."

"Noooooo! It's just—" Regina gags and hunches over, throwing up everything on the floor.

"Dude! Come out here it's — what the hell?" August gasps. I look up to find Lily and August staring at me dumbfounded.

"Can you find Zelena or Kat and tell them that they are the hosts until I clean Regina up?" My friends frantically nod their heads and scamper off. Regina looks back up at me and starts laughing.

"Baby I made a mess."She chuckles.

"Yes I know. I heard it, see it, and smell it. Come on." I motion. I guide Regina slowly out of the kitchen, holding as much of her body weight as I can. It's so hard with her having no balance at all. Just as I make it to the stairs Mal comes into view with that sly smirk on her face. I so want to smack the piss out of her.

"Here's a tip from me Em," She smiles and leans closer to whisper in my ear. "A party brings out the animal and the liquor brings out the secrets."

I roll my eyes at her and remove the barricade from the stairs so that I can help Regina up. I'm sure to put them back before I do so.

We finally make it to Regina's room. Lola is curiously looking at us as I toss Regina onto the bed. The brunette is literally laughing at nothing as I strip off her clothes. I don't know what to do to sober a person up but maybe a cold shower will knock her to her senses.

Regina smacks her dry lips and leans forward. "I need water. Where's the water at? Isn't there a water in deserts?" I try so hard not to laugh at how dumb she sounds.

"We aren't in a desert, we're in your room." I tell her. She smiles big and says,

"I love you Emma. You're so...cute at night when you're sleeping." She slurs with a hiccup to follow. I'm left dumbfounded and stuck, not to mention, the only thing left to remove is her underwear. Boobs I could handle but her dick...

Regina attempts to stand, but I quickly sit her back down. She does it again and I do it again. This keeps happening over and over. She finds it hilarious.

"When did we land on the moon?! Its so fun!" She beams.

"Regina, I need you to be still so I can take off your clothes." I groan. Regina's eyes widen at me and she shoves her finger into my chest. I immediately throw my hands up in surrender.

"You sly dog! I told you that you're too young and fragile. If you wanted me to _rip_ you apart your could've just asked." She said rip with so much force and I am suddenly scared for my life. Regina stands up and starts stripping the rest of her clothes off and I'm so not ready for it.

"No wait!" I yell. She immediately stops despite her drunken state and starts to snort out her giggles again. Her hair completely falls over her face as she plops back down all the bed.

"Some times I dream about what your mouth could do Em...you're just sooo hot." Before I say anything, there is a knock on the door. _Ooh no! Why now_! If it's anybody but Zelena, I'm not letting them in. Zelena is the only person who knows about Regina's dick and I intend on keeping it that way.

"Who is it?" I question.

"Its Zelena. Can I come in?" I tell her it's okay and Zelena comes in with a glass of water and pizza. Thank god!

"Hey ZEEEEE! WHERE YA BEEN GIRL!" Regina screams like a crazy person. Zelena looks very concerned and closes the door behind her.

"How many bloody drinks did she have?" She asks.

"Four very full ones. And she chugged them down super quick." I inform.

"Ahhhh no wonder." Zelena chuckles. "Kat's cleaning up the mess for you by the way."

"Thank you. This means so much to me." I inform.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Zelena smile and then turns to Regina. "Hey Reg! Eat up! I got you pizza."

Who knew that yelling would work? Regina quickly sits up and grabs the cup of water from the red head instead of the pizza. Once the cup is empty she takes the pizza and chomps down like she's starving.

"Keep her hydrated kid. Give a bit of time and she'll be back." Regina burps like a grown man and takes another bite out of her pizza. Mal was right. Liquor does bring out true colors. I've never seen Regina so imperfect in my life.

Zelena chuckles and informs me that she and her group of friends will gladly make sure the party doesn't go out of hand. Thank god. I don't need anyone getting kidnapped and it leads back to us and our stupid party and then our parents get sued for it. That would be hell on high water.

"Emma." Regina moans after Zelena leaves. "I just wan to fuck sooo bad."

No! She's made me so scared to even do it with her. Her huge dick is already intimidating and the fact that she says she could rip me apart made me totally freak out.

"I'm not ready." I reveal nervously. Regina huffs and bites into her pizza again.

"Weren't you just ready a few hours ago?" Great. Just great. Of all moments her memories are back in tact in this one.

"Regina we can't remember? Because we're sisters." I want to barf anytime I hear or say that damn word.

"Sister shmister. Fuck that stupid title. I don't want it." She pouts.

"Me neither." I sigh. Regina finishes off her pizza but then tries to drink out of her empty cup. I took that as my cue to rush to our bathroom and get her another glass.

As soon as the cup fills up, I feel something press me into the sink, causing me to drop the whole cup. Regina's hands grope my breasts and the uncontrollable hormones triggers my lady parts to spring to life.

"Gina..."I gasp. Regina keeps massaging my breast and soon slithers her hand underneath my shirt for skin to skin contact. Once she finds my nipples I completely forget about everything.

Her cock presses into my ass a little more. I feel my panties growing damp, wondering why it even happens in the first place. I'm still new to this whole ordeal and wish that Regina wasn't so drunk.

She begins to tug down my pants; I don't fight her. I know that I just need to grow a pair and let the inevitable happen. Even if I wanted to fight, I know that she won't stop and I dont want to make it seem like she's raping me when she isn't.

The dominant girl turns me around and lifts me up to the edge of the sink. In a hurry, she strips her underwear off after thirty minutes of me trying too. Since she stripping I strip. I pull away my shirt and unhook my bra in lightning speed. Regina nibbles on her lip as her eyes rake my bare body.

I look at her as well. Her hair is covering her breasts but I can tell that they are plump and perky. Her womanly muscles are to die for and her dick...it's huge. Long and thick. Any Girl's dream.

She steps forward. I meet her halfway to complete our kiss. With both moan and hum with delight, trailing our fingers all over each other's bodies to send sparks igniting in our cores. Regina pulls away and looks down to my soaked cunt. There's a bit of hesitation in her movements, but the moment her fingers trail against my full length my body cramps up as it goes through the motions.

Regina hums in content after hearing me moan out like that. I had no idea that I was capable of making such noises, but when she does it again. I moan out in ecstasy once more. Her fingers are soon replaced with her cock. It rubs against my slick center, taking in all of my juices. I'm low key insecure about how soaked I am right now.

Regina pulls away and holds her cock in place. She looks at me with pleading eyes. I nod my approval. Slowly, she pushes the tip in. She whimpers out in pleasure but I grit my teeth in pain. It hurts so so much.

"Does it hurt?" She asks. I look her dead in the eyes and nod my head. She nibbles her lip and doesn't push in any further. Instead she rocks her hips just a tiny bit. Her tip is the only thing pressing in and out of me right now. I'm glad she didn't stop because it feels so good.

When I start moaning again, she takes it a step further and pushes in even more and does the same thing with her hips. Since she's closer now, I hold on to her for dear life and sink my nails into her back to cope with the pain. Soon enough it starts feeling even better than before. This powerful feeling is so fucking amazing. _Man have I been missing out on alot._

It feels so good that I start moaning louder. Regina then pushes in to the point where she's full length and officially taking my virginity and claiming it as her's as am I for her. She mumbles my name hear and there and picks up the pace sending me to a whole new world that I could never imagine existed.

"Regina! Oh god!" I squeal out when she pushes in harder. It hurt at first but the plain exploded into pleasure and sent crashing waves throughout my body in full force. My breathing becomes erratic and my hips began to uncontrollably move, meeting her halfway, and turning her on even more.

"Fuck Emma." She pants out. I look at her face to find her really focused and studying my body to get to know it better and then I look down at our private parts. I always freak out when there's blood. I know it's supposed to happen just like my period but it still freaks me out.

"Regina!" I panic. Regina grabs my face with one hand to force me to look her in the eye.

"Keep your eyes on me, its fine baby. You're fine." She coos in the most caring tone imaginable. I suddenly let all of the tension go and it grants the pleasure to sky rocket deep in my gut. I'm moaning out again, and probably groping Regina with the way the sounds echo off the walls a little more loudly.

"I think.. Im going to cum now Em." She groans out. I hardly pay attention because I'm lost in my own world. My eyes slam shut and all I could see is stars as my body falls into a trembling fit. My body goes completely numb but the relief I feel in my cunt is the best feeling I have ever felt in my life.

Regina and I hold onto each other as we hit our climaxes. I can feel her warm cum filling me up as her dick twitches inside. There's alot of it, being that it's the first time she's ever had sex. And then I wonder...

"Can you get me pregnant?" I ask after the haze leaves my brain. Regina looks at me with knitted eyebrows and back down to our cum/blood drenched cores.

"Holy shit." Suddenly Regina isn't so drunk anymore. She frantically looks around as if something in our bathroom can save us. "Ummm!"

I slowly slip off of the sink. My legs immediately give away and I have to use most of my arm strength to hold myself up. Not to mention that my clit is pulsating and sore. _How the hell am I supposed to walk?_

"I know." Regina snaps her finger. "There's this pill. The morning after pill I think. We could just use the money mom and dad gave us so we don't have to worry about anything."

"That's a great idea, but we spent all of the money for this stupid party." I remind.

"Fuck!!" She groans out in agony. She then looks to me and chuckles. "Everything okay there?"

"No." I giggle. Regina picks me up bridal and carries me into my room. She flicks on the lights and walks back into the bathroom to grab a cool towel.

"Here, put this on your _cooch_." She orders. Ew.

"Okay, but don't ever say cooch again." i gag. I put the towel on it and sigh out in relief. It feels so good against my irritated lips.

"What do you want me to say? Cootie cat, vagina, cunt, va jay jay, pussy—" she lists out.

"Pussy just say pussy." I interrupt. She then grins and sits beside me. Her hands trail along my thighs in a loving manner.

"I'm proud of you. You took that like a champ. Most girls cry when loosing their v card." She informs.

"How would you know?" I frown. She better not have lied to me.

"Because all my of my friends told me they did." She shrugs.

She then rests her head on my shoulder. We both sit here, soaking in each other's love and secretly figuring out what to do about her cuming deep inside of me.

"Baby, we have to do something." I whine. Regina sits up and nods her head in agreement.

"Uhh...I...could just ask dad for more lunch money. I seriously don't have any." She informs.

"Okay, but how much is the pill?" I ask. She looks around and immediately jumps to my desk and type away on my laptop. "Well?"

"60 dollars?! For one pill?!" She snaps. "Where the hell are we going to get that much money?"

"Emma! Yoo hoo! Are you in there?!" Regina immediately jumps up from widened eyes. We both panic as the banging continues. "EMMA?!"

"Yea! Just give me a moment!" I call back out to Ruby, hoping she doesn't notice the fear in my voice. My heart feels like it's going to burst.

Regina quickly digs around in my drawers and threw clothes at me before racing off into the bathroom and towards her room. I quickly put on the shorts and the shirt she gave me, fighting off this pain desperately as I do so.

"I'm coming in now." Ruby informs me and slams the door open. Thankfully, I'm fully dressed by the time she gets in here. "Why are you in Pj's?!"

"You didn't hear? Regina threw up all over me." I lie. Ruby shakes her head and tsks.

"Well this won't do honey. Let's find you something else to wear so we can party!"

I groan out and reluctantly let Ruby give me full makeover. Once she's done she drags me out of the room. I lock eyes with Regina who was just leaving her room at the exact same time. She grins at me and I grin back before I'm dragged back to the party.


	4. -4-

~Regina's POV~

It's official. Her mouth is amazing. It's been three and a half weeks since Em and I had sex for the first time. Now we just do it every single night behind our parents' back, hoping that they will never wake in the middle of the night.

The clock screamed 12 o clock so I just had to sneak in here and give her birthday sex before the sun came out. It turned into so much more. Today we're trying something new. 69 was something Emma heard about in the school's hallways and she asked me to show her what it was. Here we are.

She rides my face like there's no tomorrow. All of a sudden she's a natural and has so much more confidence when it comes to sex. We've studied each other, learned all of our special spots so the sex is amazing. My love for her only grows and we're simply too deep in this to ever end it.

After she swallows all of my cum, she shifts away from my face and rides my dick again. Her whispering moans are great and such a turn on. Hopefully mom and dad will leave again so I can make her scream. I let Emma ride out her orgasm over top of me before she slumps over and curls up under the covers.

"Don't goooo." She begs. I kiss her temple before getting up and grabbing all of my clothes from around the room.

"I have to," I whisper. "It's 5 o clock and almost time for dad to get up."

I think 5 hours of sex is very equivalent to my jogging, so I skip it today like I have skipped it for the past three weeks. There's just no time and I already knew that I would have to get rid of something on my daily routine to make time for Emma. She has too. She quit one of her clubs because there isn't enough to time to stay after for it, do her homework, and get enough sleep before one of us sneaks into each other's rooms.

There are times when I sit and think about how much damage we are causing. If dad and mom found out about this I will absolutely die. There's no way in hell that they will stay together because of it. They'd probably get a divorce to keep us apart or they will ship one of us off somewhere. Either way it's horrible. I don't think I can live without Emma being around after 7 long years.

Since the bathroom is right there, I turn on a hot shower and scrub off all of the sex sweat that coated my skin. Emma usually sleeps for the next two hours after we fuck but I can't. My body is used to waking up around this time already.

By the time I'm out of the shower, It's 5:45 and time for me to get dressed. I'm usually done at 6:30 and I work on my homework until 7. That's when Emma gets up to shower and mom gets up to make breakfast.

"Ugggh! You used all of my body wash again!" Emma angrily groans from the bathroom.

"Im sorry! i'll see if mom has some." I quickly get up and race down the hall knocking on the bedroom door. Mother opens it, fully dressed, and ready for her day.

"Good morning sweety." She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning. Um, do you have anybody wash?" I ask nervously. I just have this feeling that mom is going to lecture me over it.

"Jesus! You guys ran out already? You have got to stop this excessive washing Regina." My mom scolds.

"I can't stop washing mother! Its a part of life and I really hate sweat." I defend. Mom shakes her head still and frowns.

"Regina, I've noticed you don't even jog anymore so you shouldn't be sweating. Why have you stopped jogging?" She nosily questions. Curse Cora and her excessive need to know _everything_.

"It doesn't matter. If you want me to stop taking showers so much, I would have to stop jogging anyways." Kudos to me for finding a great loophole. "Can you just get the soap. We don't need a frustrated blonde on her birthday."

Mom quickly rushes into her bathroom and comes back with a bottle of lavender body wash. Good! I love the smell of lavender and it'll definitely be perfect for Emma. "Why would she be frustrated?"

"You know how hot headed Emma can be mama." She chuckles in response and kisses my forehead once more before I leave off to my room and into our bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Emma groaned. She pulls back the curtain and snatches the bottle away without so much as a thank you.

"Well good morning to you too." I sigh with an eye roll. Emma pokes her head back at out of the shower and puckers up her lips. I gladly lean in and give her a tender kiss to her juicy lips, loving the taste of mint from her toothpaste.

"Mom wanted so many answers to so many questions." I huff while checking myself in the mirror.

"Why?" Emma asks and it frustrates me a bit. I'm sick of questions for one morning.

"She noticed that I don't jog anymore." I groan.

"And it won't won't be long until she finds out we're deeply in love." Emma mocks. That's not even funny!

"Emma don't say stuff like that!" I scold.

"We can't hide it forever!" She snaps back.

"Yes we can! All we have to do is stick it out until high school and we'll be totally fine." I inform.

"That's four and a half long years Regina."

"So what, make it work or I'll break up with you." Emma groans out again and turns off the shower. She steps out with her naked body on full display for a quick second before she wraps the towel around herself.

"You wouldn't dare." She mumbles lowly while stepping seductively into my personal space.

"I wouldn't." I chuckle. She firmly grabs my ass and kisses me with so much power. I'm pretty sure my cock is bulging out again.

The knocking coming from my room startles us away. Emma quickly and quietly steps into her room while I step into mine.

"Reg, can I come in?" I open the door for dad to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning daddy." I cheese, trying to shake off the anxiety he caused just a moment ago.

"Good morning my Queen. Where is Emma?" He questions while stepping in and closing the door behind him.

"She's in her room I think. Why?"

"Your mother and I thought it'd be great to take Emma to the poconos this weekend for her birthday." Emma would so love that. Maybe not the skiing on the giant mountains but she'd love ice skating and things like that.

"It's a great idea. She'll love it." Dad nods his head in agreement before placing a loving kiss on my forehead. I love it how he and mom smiles almost everyday since they've been together.

"Don't tell her. It's a secret." He whispers before stepping out. It was hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Two hot cocoa's with cinnamon." The waitress smiles. "And a cheeseburger for Regina."

"Thanks Trina." Emma and I smile before returning our attention back to our homework. I can't help but feel her eyes on me. She still gives me anxiety whenever she's around. It's definitely uncontrollable.

"Are you going to tell my birthday surprise or what?" I look up to the blonde with amusement and shake my head no before looking at the winter wonderland on the other side of the window.

"What?! You literally tell me every year." She huffs and adjusts her glasses. I love it when she wears them. Sometimes I wear mine too. Contacts solution is another thing we often share and run out of.

"Not this year. You are going to love it this year." I beam with excitement. I can just see it now: mom and dad only renting a two bedroom cabin so Emma and I will have to share. There will definitely be moments where they step out to have alone time granting Emma and I to have that pleasurable alone time while they are gone.

"You are definitely not helping my case." She chuckles before sipping her hot chocolate. I take a bite out of my burger and write the answer to the next question. "I really hate linear equations. What do we need to learn about graphs and lines for?"

"It's not that hard Em. Just line the variables with the variables. Solve the equation and graph it out." I shrug.

"Okay but what if they don't give you an equation for one line. Like this one says y=5x-2 but the other line has nothing." She groans. I peer over to my pencil and use it to point.

"Look. You count how many times you move up and over until one point meets the next point right?" She hums in agreement. "So in this one its 6 times up and two to the right which will be in a positive quadrant. So whats 6 over 2 equivalent to?"

"Ohhhhh! It's y=3xb!"I praise her with a clap to my hands and proceed to answer the next question on my english homework.

"Now just find b and you're all set." I mutter while studying the answers and making sure they're all right.

Emma finishes up her last sip of her hot chocolate and types away on her phone. She finished her homework, but I didn't finish mine. I did finish my cheeseburger though, that's all that matters.

"Mom's here." She announces and rushes to put her stuff away. _Oh no you don't Swan._

I move just as quick, catching up to her. We both race to the door but Emma makes it out first. I then shove her out of the way childishly as I pass so I can get shot gun.

"You cheated. I will never forgive you!" She teases and slithers her way in the back while I get in the front.

"How was your day girls," My mom chuckles and pulls out of the parking spot.

"Ehhhh." We both shrug together. She decides not to put up a fight. We'd hardly listen to her because our phones are more interesting and she knows that we despise school anyways.

 **Zelena: Did you hear? It's all over instagram**

 **Me: no what is it? Another degrading rumor?.**

 **Zelena: omg yass! Someone caught Killian and David Kissing in the locker room. I had no idea there were so many homophobes in our school!**

 **Me: seriously? That sucks and I bet I know who did it.**

 **Zelena: really?! Do tell!**

 **Me: Mal, she's always snooping and gossiping. That's how she got so popular in less than a month.**

 **Zelena: she personally makes my skin crawl**

 **Me: eh, I ignore her nowadays.**

"Regina helped me with my homework." Emma announced. "Tell me why I had to go to school on my birthday again?"

"Because we can't risk you missing any more days. You have to save them for important reasons." Wrong answer mom. That answer was so fucked up.

"What?! Today is very important to me!" Emma snaps. Oh brother. I'm sure mom didn't mean it.

"I apologize Emma. I did not mean it like that at all."

"It's okay..." Emma sighs. I take a glance back at her to find her scrolling through photos in her phone. I've only seen her mom accidentally in one picture. She's pretty and I can see where Emma gets it from. Eva Swan died after giving birth to Emma from complications. That's what I've heard. I'm really not sure. I hate just going by rumors, obviously getting that pet peeve from my mother.

As soon as we get home, Emma runs straight past dad and upstairs. Mother gives father a wary look before he pulls her in close. "What happened?"

"Mom accidentally said something stupid." I inform.

"I really didn't mean it." Mom mumbled sadly against his chest.

"I'm sure she knows that Cora. Emma isn't one to hold people accountable for things like that." Dad cooes softly.

"I'll go check on her," I offer and set my book Bag by the door.

When I open the door to Emma's room. She staring sadly down at her phone. It breaks my heart so much to see her this way. She always gets like this on her birthday no matter what. As a family, we always try to lift her spirits which is why I took her to granny's and dad planned the snow trip for winter break.

"I wish I could've have met her." She mumbles. I slowly creep beside her and onto her bed. I simply wrap my arms around her so that my love could cheer her up. She instantly nuzzles her face into my chest and takes in a deep breath.

"This may sound very mean Emma but all things happen for a reason." I point out as kindly as I can.

"What do you mean?" She questions.

"Sadly, Without your mom and my dad dying, we wouldn't be sitting here. We wouldn't be madly in love...or making love every night." I fantasize. Emma sits up in my embrace and looks to me with a warm smile.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." Emma, as always, pushes her way into my personal space and pecks my lips. It lingers for a moment until a knock on the door abruptly pulls us away.

"Hey girls. Are you okay Em?" Dad questions softly. I stare down shyly at my lap while Emma frantically nods her head.

"Gina made me feel better." She says in a more chipper tone. _Gina...she's never said that before. It's cute!_

"I'm glad!" Daddy beams with joy. "You know your mother gave us a blessing Emma. She gave us this happy family. Cora and I are so overjoyed that you two get along so great now. Nothing will tear this family apart."

Oh that burns. I've never felt so guilty in my life! Dad may not notice it but there's thick tension and anxiety coming from Emma and I.

"We love you guys so so much daddy. Never forget that." Emma utters because she felt the need to in this moment. The guilt won her over just as it's eating away at my very soul.

"And we love you girls even more. So get to packing. We're going to the Poconos for winter break!" Emma forces a smile and so do I to reassure dad about how excited we are. Then he leaves us to pack whatever we need.

"That hurt." I groan. Emma grabs her chest and gives me a very sad look.

"I know." She mumbles and stares off into face. I'm stuck in thought just as she is, but no matter how guilty I feel, I will never leave her. I love her too much.

"Are we going to be okay? Like no matter what, we'll always be okay right?" I have no idea what came over me, but I'm on the verge of tears.

Emma lovingly cups my cheek to sooth me the best way she knows how. She looks me dead in my eyes and says, "Of course Gina. I will bring hell on earth if something ever tries to tear us apart."

I feel so loved. Nobody has ever loved me this way. Or at least I've never loved someone else this way before. I've talked to many girls and guys. None of them gave me butterflies or made me have these feelings. I love Emma so much and I can't wait to spend this vacation with her.


	5. -5-

_"Our first christmas!!!" Leopold smiles in the camera. He then faces it to all of his girls gathered in the living room. Emma has on her white swan pj set and Regina is wearing her red apple set with her hair in a long braid over her shoulder._

 _The two haven't necessarily been on good terms yet, but they have been coming around. Emma is still flustered about the whole new family thing. It also frustrated her that Regina still hardly talked. What 9 year old doesn't talk?_

 _"Here's Regina.."Leo informs and points the camera right at the brunette._

 _Regina gives a small white smile, turns red, and covers her face from the camera. Leo laughs and then focuses the camera on Emma who seems to be keeping her distance from Regina. "And Emma! My sunshine!"_

 _"Daddy! Can we open the presents now?" Emma begged with pursed lips._

 _"Nope, we have to wait for Cora sweetheart."_

 _"But you opened yours." Regina points her accusing finger at the camera leaving Leopold speechless and Emma dumbfounded. The blonde was also thankful for her new 'sister's' defence._

 _"W-well I'm an adult Reg."_

 _"And we are kids." Emma sasses._

 _"And kids are supposed to open presents not suffer!" Regina glares into the camera. Emma found it hilarious and snickered behind her fingers._

 _"CORA! THEYRE TAG TEAMING ME!" Leopold whines._

 _Cora comes running into the living room in her robe, knowing that her new family had been kept waiting for long enough._

 _"I'm sorry Leo. Okay girls are you ready?"_

 _Regina nods her head and Emma cheers out before they race to their presents. Regina opens her's first and gasps out happily. She adored clothes, even at this age, and loved the dress._

 _"That's from Leo Reg." Cora informs. Regina gives a big smile,_

 _"Thank you Leo!" She cheers and moves on to another._

 _"I'm so happy that she's talking now." Leopold whispers to Cora. He then zooms into Emma who finally has gotten her gift open, "watcha got there Em."_

 _"An easy bake oven." The blonde giggled. "Now I can eat cookies more."_

 _"Uh oh." Cora chuckled. The little blonde was known to get sugar high and run rapid around the room. "Regina, open that one, it's for the both of you."_

 _"Okay." Regina crawled over to the next box finding it odd that it isn't even wrapped up._

 _She lifted the lid and screamed earning Emma's attention. When Regina literally started crying, the blonde sprang up into action, not actually knowing why, but she felt the need to protect sweet little Regina._

 _"Mommy it's a puppy!" Regina sobbed, leaving Cora and Leo to chuckle._

 _Emma gave Regina a big smile and pulled the brown puppy out of the box._

 _"It's so fluffy." Emma pointed out. "Can we name her?"_

 _"Yes. She is your dog." Leo chuckles._

 _Regina was still crying and wiping at her drenched cheeks, so there was no naming for her at the moment._

 _"I like Lola." Emma concluded while letting the puppy sniff her chin._

 _"What about you Reg, do you like that name?"Leo questioned._

 _"Uh huh." Regina's smile grew when Emma kindly handed over the puppy. As soon as the puppy licked her tears away, she sobbed all over again. "She's so cuuuutee!"_

 _Emma never imagined Regina to be so emotional given how closed off she was everyday. Maybe she felt the same way about her mom remarrying and now she felt a little comfortable to show her true colors. Either way, Emma secretly adored Regina's personality. She's really kind and her voice was like heaven on earth. Even her smile is comforting. Maybe having a sister wouldn't be so bad after all._

 _~Regina's POV~_

We sat beside the fireplace, laying on our bellies, and playing cards while our parents did the unknown in the kitchen. Who cares. I'm focused more than anything right now. Emma places two cards face down and says, "Two Aces."

"Bullshit." I grin, but Emma's grin makes me feel so uncertain.

She flips over the cards and they are two aces. I roll my eyes and angrily snatch away the stupid aces and add them to my pile.

"Awww is wittle baby Gina mad?" She taunts.

"Shut up." I chuckle and pluck her nose.

She scrounges it and motions for me to take my turn. I set out three cards and say 3 sixes which isn't true. It's really three fives. Emma hums in thought, before she can say anything, our parents waltz in with their coats hugged to their body. Emma turns sideways to face them while I'm yearning for them to announce that they are leaving.

"What are you two up to?" Dad asks. Emma drops her deck and stands up.

"I'm kicking Gina's butt in cards...are you two going somewhere?" Mom and Dad both nod their head and then mom says,

"We're going to go tour and see what site attractions we can visit for the next few days. So you two behave." She points with a stern glare.

"We will mom, cross my heart." I lie. I actually didn't cross my heart to seal the deal, but thankfully that's where parents are so naïve.

"We're probably going to head out to a bar after so don't wait for us kids." Dad informs.

We say our goodbyes and the moment Mom and Dad leaves, Emma picks me up and smashes our lips together. Her lips are like heaven I swear! I can't help but moan from the delicious taste.

"We forgot something!" Mom announces after bursting right through door and just as Emma drops me flat on my ass.

"OWWWW!" I scream without meaning to but that fucking hurt.

"Sorry." She seethes, still earning a glare from me.

"What the hell just happened?!" My mom snaps and rushes to my side to help me stand.

"Emma is a bully that's what happened!" I snapped more so at Emma then at my mother. She then smacks both of us in the back of our heads.

"What was that for?!" Emma squeaks.

"No fighting! This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation, I want you two to show love not hate."

Mom scolds. _Oh we show love alright_. I could see Emma from the corner of my eye, trying not to laugh at the pun my mother hardly knew she made. Mom storms into the kitchen and comes back with her gloves. "Behave!" She reminds before stepping back out into the wintery blizzard.

"Fuck you asshole!" I snap. The pain in my ass is a huge reminder of why I'll forever be angry with her.

"What did you want me to do? Throw you?!" Emma defends. I let out a growl and storm past her into the kitchen and she follows. "Let's play a game." She grins. Oh boy.

"You and your 'games'." I huff, "What kind of game?"

Emma's grin only grows. "Okay first after this game is over, I want to skinny dip in the hot spring."

"Okay." I shrug. I wouldn't mind doing that either.

There's like this hot spring in this enclosed space at the very top of the cabin. It's all glass to make you feel like you're outside but you're not. Usually in the summer it's gone.

"Okay, so we're going to play hide and seek."

"So, I guess we're little kids again." I scoff.

I remember those days. Every single one and as the days went by Emma and I only became closer. We played games with each other all the time and had sleepovers with friends. We also hung out in a treehouse almost all of the time. It surprises me that we hadn't made out right then and there.

"BUT, there's a twist. Every time someone is found, they have to strip off a piece of clothing and then they are it. If the person who is it doesn't find the other in 2 minutes, they have to be on top the next time we have sex." She explains. Very very interesting.

"You're on Swan." Emma decided that she should go first since she declared the game.

This cabin is huge and there's so many places I can hide, but I don't want to choose the obvious. There's only thirty seconds so, I slip into mom and Dad's room and shove my petite body into the cabinet in their bathroom.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Emma calls out.

From then, I began to count down in my head. She has two minutes to find me and if she doesn't she has to ride me and give me head! _Hell fucking yes!_

"Where are you Gina? There's not so many places you can hide with that huge ding dong." I try so hard not to laugh.

She's so close now and I hate it. Emma always use tactics. When we were little she would say funny things to get me to laugh and that's how she'd always find me. The girl's a cheater and a con artist.

She'd prank me all of the time and she'd even steal candy for us every time we'd go to the store with mom and Dad. I thought she'd be awful, but honestly she's very amusing and entertaining. Who wouldn't want to be around someone like that?

"Aww come on Gina! I have a minute left!" She whimpers from a far. Now it sounds like she's in the hallway which is good.

"BOO!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream "Emma!" Emma falls to the floor laughing hysterically as I crawl out of my hiding space. She's such a fucking asshole.

"You should have seen your face! You were all like," She then mocks the face I made causing me to shove her into the wall. "Strip." She grins. I decide to be an ass and strip off one sock.

"What?! That's cheating!" She snaps.

"Oh please, you always find a loophole in our games so why can't I?" She groans in response and storms off to find somewhere to hide.

After thirty minutes, we are both left in just our underwear. Well, Emma has panties on and that's literally it. Her body is just so...taunting right now.

"Give up yet?" I grin. She steps closer and rubs her thumb against my bottom lip.

"Not yet." She whispers and then bites her lip. "I want you to eat my pussy Gina." Oh dear lord!

I mean, what's stopping me right? Before she could process a thing, I lift her up in my embrace and toss her on the couch. Her squeals fill my heart with delight and the fact that she's welcoming me with opened legs makes me grow wild.

I rip her panties off, literally, and immediately slither my tongue where it belongs. Emma gasps out in pleasure and grabs at my head, prompting me to give her more. I slip my tongue into her, now soaked, pussy taking in her glorious taste.

"Yes Gina!" She moans out.

The grinding of her hips starts so I pull out my tongue and trail it to her hardened clit. She moans out even more and holds on tight with both hands now. I flick my tongue as fast as it could possibly go, desperately wanting to bring Emma pleasure and eat up all the goodies that comes after. "FUCK BABY!"

Her thighs holds my face in place with force as her climax comes crashing down. She continues to face fuck me until it eases out while I eat up all of her cum in the process. Emma is left breathless when I pull away. She grins down at me and leans in a little closer. I assumed she was going to kiss me but her tongue sticks out and trails its way across my chin. God she's so fucking hot!

We both hum as Emma tastes her own desires. Like clockwork she falls to her knees cueing me to sit in front of her on the couch. Soon enough, I feel slick warmth which is enough to send sensations all throughout my body. Emma is so good at giving head. She deep throats me all on her own now without a gag or my help. Her mouth slurps on my cock as it pulls away and just the sounds alone get's me off because they're coming from her.

Deeming me slick enough, she starts jerking me off and sucking on my tip. The pressure and crave in my gut increases and builds my stimulation. My hips gyrate into her mouth and my nails sink into her shoulder as my orgasm hits its peek. I moan out Emma's name one last time and it all comes bursting out. The rush that follows is so addicting. Emma moans as it all trails down her throat.

She then stands and straddles my lap. We managed to get a pill the first time, the second time we used a condom but I hated it. Skin to skin contact is so much better. Now that I'm more in control when it comes to sex, I just slip out and I nut in Emma's mouth or anywhere on her really. At first I didn't want too because I thought it was disrespectful but, she begged me to.

Her pussy gropes me as soon as she fills with my full length. Her soft ass smacks against my thighs as she rides us to our climax which is soon coming fast for some reason. Trying to bare with these overwhelming sensations are so hard sometimes. My nails sink into Emma's ass and I guide her to move even faster. She moans out even louder once again, nearly screaming in ecstasy.

The sight above me is beautiful. Emma's head falls back and her eyes clam shut while her back arches into my body. Her nails dig into my shoulders as she slips closer onto the edge. I then hold her still. We take a moment to catch our breaths until it's my turn. I adjust my legs underneath her thighs and pound in her with no remorse.

"FUCK BABY YES! HARDER!" She screams out.

Of course I'll go harder. It feels so good to ram into her gut and feel her tightening around me. Eventually, she gets so tight that I cant push in anymore, her cum soon follows. She shutters and bites down on my neck as she rides out her orgasm. I immediately slip out, feeling the pressure in my tip starting to explode. I ended up coming all over her bare stomach.

"Holy shit." She pants and snuggles into my chest.

We sit there for a moment, desperately trying to breathe correctly again but the wind is knocked out of us all over again.

There's a noise coming from the door. Emma sits up like a deer in headlights trying to figure out if we're just hearing things, but we're not. The knob jiggles and clicks sending my heart racing from anxiety. We try to look for our clothes but they're all over the fucking house from us playing our stupid game!

"Fuck!" Emma snaps and begins to panic even more. I drag her into our room and whisper,

"Distract them while I get our clothes." She gulps down nervously and grabs one of my oversized t-shirts. There's no way I can face them because I'm still hard which is why I chose to be the one to get all of our clothes.

"Regina! Emma! We're back!" Mom calls out to us. Emma quickly rushes out to buy me some time. With lightening speed, I put on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

"Heeeeey mom, dad." I can hear her say as I creep out of our bedroom.

Where did we hide? Their bedroom! Emma's bra and my sock is in the bathroom. I drop to my knees and wait, hoping that Emma would lead them somewhere else.

Then I see it, a few feet away in front of the couch is Emma's ripped panties and my underwear. Fuck.

"Why is it so quiet? Where's Regina?" Mom questions as Dad takes off her coat.

"She's in the shower." Emma shrugs and watches them nervously. I just know by the way her hand is fiddling at her side.

"I don't hear a shower..."Dad trails suspiciously. "Are you two trying to prank us again Emma?"

"Nope, She's probably out jogging then. You know Reg, shower before and after, but! I do have to show you something..." Thankfully Emma guides them into the dining room, a place where we did not hide at all. Quickly and quietly, I craw over to our underwear.

"I was hoping you guys could teach me how to properly set a table." Emma informs.

"What for?" Mom questions. Emma stutters for a bit and says

"School! Uh, the middle schoolers are being forced to take an etiquette class because they say we eat sloppy...so, the more I know the better."

"How wonderful! We just need to go into the kitchen and get utensils first." I abruptly stand up after hearing that. Emma's pants are in there and so is my shirt. She catches me at the corner of her eye and I mouth 'no!'

"NO WAIT!" She yells. _Emma you fucking idiot!_

"What is wrong with you Emma? Are you ill?" Dad asks.

Emma frantically shakes her head but lowkey frowns at me with that 'hurry the hell up, Im dying here' face. I quickly rush into the kitchen and drop to my knees to pick up Emma's pants. Just my luck, a condom falls out of her pocket,

"Did you hear that?" Mom questions.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Emma questions. I quickly pick up the condom and stick it in between my teeth before crawling back into the living room.

"I think a raccoon might've broken in again." Dad suggests.

"Dad, the animals are hibernating that doesn't make any sense." Emma scoffs.

"Well some of them don't."

"Let's just sit and talk about what fun stuff you guys found."

"Oh yes!" Mom beams. I can hear the chairs pull out and I sigh in relief.

I take the trip back and drop the stuff off into our room, making sure to hide the condom with the rest. Honestly, it depends on when we use one. When we know its love making, we use it because I have this urge to cum inside of her and when it's a quickie like today, we don't.

Next is upstairs. I'd have to be extra quiet because the floor boards creak sometimes. I try to be extremely slow on my feet but it still didn't work.

"Hey Reg, watcha doing?" I turn to find him staring at me with a suspicious look.

"Uuhhh I uhh—"

"I thought you were out jogging. At least that's what Emma says." Mom then steps beside Dad seeming to wonder why I'm going upstairs.

I'm honestly stuck. This particular stairway leads to their room and their bathroom. The other one on the other side of the living room leads to the other stuff. But mom and dad are definitely going to question why our clothes are all over up here.

"What are you doing Regina? Why are you going into our room?"

"Okay! You caught me!" I laugh and throw my hands up in surrender. "While you were gone, Emma and I have been looking everywhere to see where you hid our Christmas presents."

"Yea!" Emma agrees behind them. "And we didn't check your room yet so I thought I'd distract you while she looks."

"What?!" Dad laughs. "Why are you two always trying to cheat Christmas?"

"Next year you're getting coal." Mom teases and sits on one of the love seats.

"Yea sure mom. You love us too much." Emma taunts and sits beside her.

 _Fuck it_! I race upstairs and run around their room to grab the rest of their clothes. Oh! And another condom that fell out of _my_ pants.

"Regina! Bring your ass down here and out of our room!" Mom scolds.

"Okay okay!" I fake huff and began stuffing the clothes in my butt.

The way I had to come downstairs was so awkward. Emma was trying to hold in her laughter while dad and mom looked at me like I've lost my mind.

"It's official Leo. They need therapy." Mom scoffs when I make it to Emma and I's room. My girlfriend steps in quietly and falls on our bed immediately.

"Dude! That was fucking hell!" She groans.

"It would've been easier if we didn't leave a trail of condoms everywhere!" Emma sits up with a sly grin on her face.

"I was hoping we could make love in the hot spring. That would've been so hot." She whispers. I chuckle and say,

"Well me too, but things change." I grit my teeth and toss all of our clothes into our laundry bin."

"There's always tonight." She grins and pulls out a condom from under her pillow. _It's going to be a looooongggg night._


	6. -6-

_The blizzard had just settled and the girls finished making a gingerbread house with Cora, now, it's daddy daughter time. It was something that they were excited for until they found themselves in snow suits. One thing both girls didn't know that they had in common was that they both hate the cold._

 _Not until they stepped out and stared at the white snow; they're noses are already stinging from the cold wind and their cheeks go numb. Emma glared at her father who stood before them with a big smile on their face._

 _"Come on guys, it's not that bad." He persuaded._

 _"Daddy, it's really cold." Emma whimpered also hating the fact that she could see her own breath._

 _Regina thought; however, that she might as well make the best of the horrible situation. So, she knelt down while Emma argued with Leo and tossed a decent sized snowball at his head._

 _Emma cackled out a laugh having no idea that Regina had a surprise for her as well. After a few short seconds, a ball of snow hit her in her head._

 _"Hey!" She snapped. Regina adorably chucked with her red rosy cheeks and big smile on full display. Once she noticed Emma kneeling down and balling up a handful of snow, she wobbled away behind a tree, cursing the stupid snowsuit for getting in the way._

 _"You can't hide forever Regina!" Leo called out._

 _"Yea!" Emma agreed._

 _Since she was covered and protected by her tree. She made another snowball. With speed she peeked out from behind her tree and hit Leo again._

 _Emma was angry about this at first but her anger changed to amusement. The snowball fight was really really fun. Sometimes they fell on their butts and the faces everyone made after getting hit was hilarious. Afterwards they all built a snow man and attempted to make an igloo but soon gave up after long minutes of failure._

 _"Hey?" Emma questioned as she walked up to Regina. The adorably quiet brunette was on the ground and flailing her legs and arms around. Regina only waved at Emma and continued her quest. "What are you doing?."_

 _"Snow angel." The brunette panted. It surprised her when Emma fell right beside her and began doing the same thing. Leo watched happily from his distance and so did Cora from the_ _kitchen window. They were both excited about it. The girls may not love each other, but at least they were slowly becoming friends._

 _From that day forward, Regina and Emma played in the Snow every year._

 _~Emma's POV~_

I dream alot. I'm a big dreamer and sometimes I can't tell the real from the fake. Why? It's because I've been dreaming about Regina since I was 12 and now she fucks me in the middle of the night so it's harder, but she doesn't need to know that. Ever.

Regina even tells me that I moan in my sleep and have orgasms, which I believe. Every morning I'd wake up with stuff in my underwear and I never knew what the hell it was. Now I definitely do.

So as I feel my leg being lifted, Regina flashes before my eyes. Her fingers are so caring and warm, making me even wetter for her. Still, I don't know if it's just a dream yet, so I stir to my back to relax myself. My legs are being opened again, then I feel pressure in my stomach. Suddenly I can't move at all.

Then I feel it. She's all wrapped up declaring it real. In my dreams, Regina doesn't need a condom on. I whimper as she slips into me with ease. Her movements are slow and careful. I'm sure she doesn't want to risk the bed rocking or me screaming out in my sleep.

I still am half asleep. My eyes are so heavy and they wont open. "Gina..." I whine softly and attempt to move again but I can't.

"It's hard to sleep with you grinding on me and moaning in my ear." She moans. My eyes finally snap open. She's right over top of me, her pjs are still on just for security measures and her face shows nothing but focus.

My mind finally wraps around the fact that she woke me up with her dick and my cunt gropes her out of habit. Regina hums and picks up the pace, releasing the pressure she had on my stomach and locking her fingers with mine. The sensations she blocked off immediately spreads and causes me to audibly gasp out. My back arches off the bed and they're so strong that I have to keep my eyes closed.

Sadly, she pulls out earning a whine from me. I hate it when she does because then my pussy hungrily pulsates for her.

"Turn around." She whispers. I'm super shocked but I do as I'm told. I sit on all fours, anxiously waiting for what happens next. A sudden sharp sting to my ass causes me to yelp in surprise followed by a moan when she caresses the spot gently. We've never done this before. I've heard that doggy style feels really good but I've never brung it up to Regina. I do know that the smack she gave to my ass made me even more wet for her and it sent another wave to my gut.

Regina begins to press my upper back into the bed leaving my ass and cunt high in the air and on display for her. "Relax." She whispers.

I know what she means. I relax my cunt the best I can as she pushes inside. With one thrust, a jolt of pain spreads through my legs. I immediately pull alway and seethe out through my teeth. That's definitely not what I expected. It's like being a virgin all over again.

"It hurts?" She asks.

"Yea." I mumble into the pillow.

I can feel the bed move a little from her adjusting herself behind me. She then pushes in, but not all the way in, like she did when she took my virginity, but this time it's a little deeper. At that length she holds onto my ass and begins to work her magic.

The pain erupts into pleasure. It feels so good that I have to bite down into the pillow and swallow my moans. I'm sure Regina noticed because then she pushed all the way in. The first five thrusts hurt like hell but then it took my breath away, sent my heart soaring, and caused me to go numb from the strong sensations.

"Fuck Em." She moans out behind me and smacks my ass again.

A squeal leaves my lips and I moan out her name as well. That gave her urges to fuck me harder. What we wanted to avoid happens: the headboard to the bed begins to slam into the wall; but Regina doesn't stop. I don't want her to, because I feel my climax coming and it's coming hard.

Without thinking, my lower half moves too. I start meeting Regina halfway as she fucks me senseless. My ass continues to slam into her only making our noises louder. The noises from my wet cunt, the noises from the bed, all of it puts us at high risk. A risk we are somehow willing to take right now. Then again, mom and dad are all the way upstairs.

"Gina, I'm gonna cum for you baby!" I moan out out. She groans and moves even faster to help me out.

"oh god! Fucking cum for me hard baby!" She nearly screams as she slams into me one last time.

I know I can't control it the way she just did, so I slam my face into the pillow and let my body flow through the motions. That was amazing and it was only the beginning. Round one,done, and about three more to go.

"Girls! Time to get up! I made breakfast!" Mom calls as she bangs on our door. Regina and I both groan and stir, hoping that mom would go away, but then she does it again.

"Okay okay! We're coming!" Regina snaps and angrily snatches the covers away from her body.

I watch as she walks over to her suitcase and pulls out another pair of pants. I swear she changes her clothes every two hours. "Come on Em, get up before mom has a heart attack."

"Noooo I'm tired!" I whine and shove my face into my pillow.

"So am I, come on." She urges and snatches the covers away.

I groan out from feeling cool air on my naked lower half, nearly forgetting that Regina took off my panties and made love to me; nearly forgetting that it wasn't a dream.

After I find a new pair of panties and pajama pants, I meet my family in the dining room. I suddenly feel extra nervous about walking in there, because if that wasn't a dream, Mom and Dad probably heard our bed banging into the wall.

"Good morning sweetie." Mom smiles.

"Good morning." I yawn and sit beside Regina. I could definitely feel how nervous she is. She's even more nervous than me.

"How did you sleep?" Dad asks. I shrug and began making my plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Oh so, you heard the banging too?"

Regina began choking and I almost flipped out of my seat.

"W-what banging?" I stuttered while patting her back.

"There was banging coming from outside, most likely poachers or a lumberjack...is everything okay?" Mom frowns, not because she suspects anything. She looks concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine." Regina waves off and grabs at her cup of water.

"So, today, we're going snow tubing!" Dad cheers.

"What?!" I squeak.

That's not happening. I am afraid of heights like so afraid. I hate roller coasters, mountains, bridges, and glass elevators. Snow tubing is on the mountains. I'll surely pass out before we even make it to the top of the line.

"Awww is wittle baby Emma scared?" Regina teases with a wicked grin. I roll my eyes and stuff a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"Oh you'll be fine honey. Its much like white water rafting." Mom persuades.

"That is fun, without thoughts of water falls, but snow tubing? You might as well throw me on a rollercoaster!" I snap at them all.

"Em!" Mom and dad scold. I immediately shrink in my skin and feel even more embarrassed when Regina giggles beside me, happily chewing on her turkey bacon.

"Regina stop pestering your little sister. It's not nice." Mom scolds.

"Yea! It's not nice Gina." I glare, but feel nauseated at the same time.

Regina visibly cringes and stops eating her bacon all together. I mean, it's easy to hide and play along but the moment someone says 'sister', it makes us all the more uncomfortable. Then it just becomes plain hard for the rest of the day. That is, until the sex and stolen kisses reminds us why we have to stick with it for the rest of our lives.

After breakfast, Regina and I were able to sneak a shower in. We locked our bedroom door. Surprisingly it didn't earn questions from our parents, mainly because they were trying to get ready as well.

I ended up giving Regina a blow job because she had morning wood that didn't want to ever go away. After our shower, we both brushed our teeth and dressed in really warm clothes...sort of. Regina wore really thick leggings, knee high socks, black knee high snow boots, and a sweater that matched her multicolored socks. She left her hair up in a ponytail and did her make up to perfection. She always knows what to wear in any kind of weather and look hot at the same time. Fashionista since birth.

Meanwhile, I look like a stud with my sweat pants and timbs. I refuse to risk being cold and cute, thats not fucking happening. I put on my beanie and my thick jacket as opposed to Regina who put on a cute purple vest, a scarf, ear muffs, and snow proof leather gloves.

"There's the man of the hour." She smirks when I come downstairs.

"Regina..., you are really testing me and I'm this close to shoving my foot so far up your—Ow!" Regina gets a laugh yet again from mom plucking me in my ear. It's so not fair!

"If you two ruin this venture you will be stuck in this cabin for the rest of the trip. Got it?" She scolds coldy. Regina and I hate when she uses that deep mother growl, it's like a whole new person posses Cora.

"Yes mother." We both pout.

The car ride is like never ending. With each mile closer to the mountains, I get even more nervous and fear for my life. I take a glance over to Regina to distract myself. The beautiful girl is stuck in her phone just as teenagers always are.

I slump, feeling like a little kid again, lost and confused about life. I remember one time sitting in this car, Regina was on the brink of turning 14 in a few days and I was 12. Still, she never ever stopped staring at me since day one. Even while going through puberty, she wasn't so obsessed with her phone yet. I finally built up the courage to ask her why she had been constantly staring at me for the past three and a half years. All she did was shrug and slip her headphones in and then gazed out of the window.

Her perfect brown eyes were then lighter because of the sun and her olive toned skin seemed to be glowing golden. Not to mention, the window was open so her long hair danced elegantly around her. That day on our trip to the beach I felt sick to my stomach. I knew I was growing fond of her but in that moment I realized I had a crush on her. The deeper feelings that I had just discovered at fourteen were ones that I didn't understand, but now I know I fell deeply in love with her.

My phone vibrates in my lap, signaling an incoming text message. I open my phone and smirk at the cute little sentence.

Gina ️: Like what you see Swan?

Me: it's SwanMills to you love

Gina️: oh! I had no idea we were married. Where is my ring Mrs. SwanMills?

Me: Sadly our parents did the favor for us remember?

Gina️: ha! i guess we'll have to flip it to MillsSwan but that doesn't even sound right.

Me: I know! Bummer...

Gina️: baby, I know you're scared about snow tubing but you don't have to be. I'll be right beside you the whole time

Me: as my 16 year old girlfriend or as my 16 year old sister ?

Gina️: correction, as your very bestest friend not sister. And yes I'll also be there as your girlfriend. When no one is looking I'll be sure to kiss that cute little nose.

Me: I love it when you secretly kiss my cute little nose

Gina️: and I love it when you kiss this dick

Me: goodbye Gina

I glance over at Gina to see her silently chuckling and staring out of the window. Once again the sun is shining through and lighting up her face in a beautiful golden hue. Sometimes I just crave to make out with her. I could make out with her for hours.

The mountains, come into view. Soon enough, we're even closer and parking in a parking lot filled with cars to the max. That means lines will be super long and we'd have to wait forever to get to the top on the gondola lift.

"Don't worry guys. We have VIP passes." Regina and I let out a sigh of relief as we get out of the car. Thank god for rich parents.

Once at the front entrance, we get in the VIP line, which is thankfully short. I look at the mountains and realize that I have been freaking out for no reason. The mountains are used for skiing and in the distance, the snow tubing is just on a really high hilltop.

"Should we get lunch first?" Dad asks. I shrug, Regina stays focused on her phone, and Mom frowns.

"Do you think that is a good idea? What if it becomes nauseating for them?"

"What do you mean for us?" I question. That catches Regina's attention as well. Her eyes flicker between mom and dad in confusion.

"Your mom and I are going skiing. The snow tubing is for you guys." My dad says and holds out our passes to Regina. That was a smart move because I'd definitely lose them.

Mom and Dad are always adventurous. They've been scuba diving, sky diving, zip lining, they even rode four wheelers in the deserts of mexico. They've done everything. It all sounds fun until it's actually time to do it. They tried to take us take us hang gliding when I was 10 and Regina was 11. We both freaked out, eventually Regina went with Dad, but I clung to Cora for dear life and cried the entire time. Since Regina and I had finally grew a strong bond she always told me that if I didn't want to go do crazy stuff with mom and dad then she wouldn't go either. So, we never ever did stuff with them again. I sure as heck won't go skiing.

Regina sips on her coke as I take my second slice of pizza. We also have french fries that we decide would be best to share. She looks around at all of the people in the cafeteria and then back at me with a wicked smile on her face.

"I think I know what can ease your nerves." I cock my head and bite my pizza. If mom caught me talking with a full mouth she'd smack me in the back of my head.

"What?" I say regardless because she isn't here.

"You need a good fuck baby," she chuckles. I swallow my pizza and roll my eyes.

"Where the hell are we going to do that? Out in the cold snow or in a busy public bathroom? No way Gina." Regina groans and taps her fingers on the table.

"Who cares, either way, sneaking around is hot. We fucked behind the school and in the bathroom." She points out.

She's definitely right about that. Sneaking around just fills our blood with the good kind of adrenaline mixed with anxiety. You can't top that. "And You also gave me a blow job at the movie theatre which is way riskier than fucking in a busy bathroom."

Again, she's right. So when we're done eating, that's just what we do for thirty minutes: fucking behind a far off tree where no one could possibly look. I don't regret it for a second. The way Regina deeply penetrates me from behind puts my body in this amazing trance that I won't ever be able to shake for hours.

After she came on the tree, we went back to society, the public world that deems our relationship a disgusting sin, and we get in line to go snow tubing. Regina's dick was supposed to ease my nerves, it did, but I can't help but feel a little anxious about it still.

"Don't worry Em, we'll be fine." She reassures me while we trudge up the makeshift snow staircase. As soon as we get to the top, we're met by one of the people who basically monitors everything I guess.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" She asks. Regina nods her head but I quickly shake my head. The woman gives a confused look prompting Regina to say,

"Don't mind my little sister. She's a wimp and she has to go on with me. That's what mom and dad says..."She taunts my way.

She's so lucky that I feel guilty about backing down. Then it'll be like I'm wasting mom and dad's money. I hate doing that with all of my heart.

"I'm ready..."I groan. Regina claps her hands like a giddy child and steps into the huge raft. The woman holds onto it as I get in as well.

"Alright! Going down in three...two..."and just like that we're speeding down this giant hill.

This definitely feels like a roller coaster. At least I have a distraction. The beautiful smile on Regina's face warms my heart and makes me melt deep inside. I feel all mushy just looking at her. Before I knew it, the raft stopped moving.

"Let's do it again!" Regina cheers out and then pulls out her phone, "I'm putting it on snap this time. And then I'll send it to dad."

"Gina no!" I snap. That's like totally freaking embarrassing. Ughh! I can't stand her.

"Why? You know how much dad loves to have memories so it's either a picture or a video." She concludes and begins the trek back up the steep slope.

"It'll be totally embarrassing!" I whine and sulk behind, letting my arms dangle below. "I'm sure my face looks like a potato."

"I know! That's why I'm doing it anyways." She chuckles and waits for our turn at the end of the short VIP line.

"I hate you." I mumble under my breath. Regina only smirks and rolls her eyes before preparing her phone for our next slide down.

I definitely did look like a potato. Even when she showed me, I tried to steal the phone away to delete it but I'm not strong enough. She's 16 and works out. Her body is way more mature than my 14 year old one so, I don't stand a chance. Eventually I realize that and give up all hopes. She's definitely showing it to her friends I just know it.

"So there's this big new years party that some kid from school is throwing. I need you to cover for me."

Regina informs as we walk back towards the cafeteria to meet mom and dad. First of all there's no freaking way that I'm covering for her. I always have to cover for her. Wow, maybe you are sisters Swan...

"No Regina there's no way! Who's to say that mom and dad will even leave this year." I frown. Regina scoffs and looks down at her phone once again.

"Look it's not like you're going to do anything right?" She questions lowly. It's actually making me very angry.

"Yea...but then I'll be alone." I sigh. Regina finally looks at me with a guilty look and lovingly cups my cheek for reassurance.

"You have so many friends Emma, you don't have to be. Just invite them all over to the house, no biggie." I mean I guess that could work.

"Fine, whatever. But don't even bother coming home drunk. I'm not taking care of that again." Regina sucks her teeth and pulls away from me. She gives me the side eye and storms off as if we just argued like we always used to do. What did I even say?!

"I see you girls had fun. It wasn't so bad Em?" Mom questions and pulls me into a hug. I chuckle a little once she plants a few kisses to my temple and I tell her that it wasn't so bad.

Regina shows dad the videos that she recorded, but I definitely notice that fake smile. It's the fakest smile ever. It makes me feel like we're fighting all over again. Ughhhh I hate my life.

"We're going out to eat for dinner girls and we need you up and ready tomorrow for ice skating. Then the next day is our Christmas traditions and we'll be heading home." Dad informs. That doesn't sound like a very bad agenda. I wonder how this will all play out


	7. -7-

_She climbs up each board against the tree; tears streaming out of her eyes and heart shattering into a million of pieces. This place is her safe haven, the place she, new her sister, and her new father created._

 _Should she even call the little devil her sister? That girl has been nothing but mean. She plays cool around their parents but says hurtful things when they're alone. Who is she kidding, they've always argued and made up, because that's what siblings do right? However, Emma Swan did not feel like a sister. Even if she's never had a sister Regina knows that this isn't what a sister should make her feel like. What does she feel?._

 _"Regina? Are you up there?" A voice calls out to her. The brunette quickly sniffles and wipes away her tears. She peers out of the treehouse window to find her new father looking up to her with a very concerned look on his face. It's heart warming. None of her mother's boyfriends ever acted like they cared. Not even once._

 _Without invitation, Leo climbed into the treehouse to find Regina balled up in a corner next to the computer desk that he also managed to build._

 _"What's gotten the queen so down?" He asks kindly. Regina peered up at him for a quick moment and brung her knees to her chest due to feeling too exposed to the man._

 _"Emma...hates me." She hiccuped and rubbed at her nose. Leo couldn't help but pull his step daughter in close, removing the thick locks from her face._

 _"Emma doesn't hate you Reg...she's just not good with opening up. Things like that."_

 _"But does she have to be..so...infuriating?" Leo was thoroughly surprised that the 9 year old used such a big word perfectly but let Regina vent out her feelings nonetheless. "She keeps picking at me because she thinks I'm trying to steal you away from her and she wants to run me out."_

 _"That is a problem..." Leo sighs. He couldn't help how heavy his heart felt. If Regina and Emma couldn't get along then it would definitely be hard for he and Cora to stay together long term. He wanted that. He loved her and loved Regina just as much as he loved Emma. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Emma and then maybe you two could sit down and handle the problems huh? I'll be right there okay."_

 _Regina reluctantly nodded her head and let Leo guide her to a family intervention. One that they all had at least once a month now._

 _~Regina's POV~_

I cling to mom's arm, happily skating beside her as we watch dad and Emma skate ahead. Dad brung his video camera of course. Since Emma's such a great ice skater, she's just showing off to the camera, letting her small body glide gracefully across the slippery floor.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mom chuckles. I nod my head in agreement and let out a soothed hum once my face comes into contact with mom's shoulder.

Staring at Emma and fantasizing has reminded me of a topic that I have been reluctant to bring up. I know that it probably doesn't matter now, but I still want to know for the future. I want to know for my mentality's sake.

"Hey mom?" I question nervously. Mom taps my hand and looks over to me.

"Yes my dear? What is it?"

"If I were...If I were to have unprotected sex, would I make a baby?" I simply blurt just for the hell of it. My mom's entire body tenses. She clears her throat and tries to mentally wrap my question around her mind.

"Why would you be having unprotected sex Regina?. I've raised you better than that." She frowns at me. I take a quick glance at Emma in the distance to find her looking at me curiously.

"I know I know, but just in case like the condom breaks because we both know that I'm abnormally–"

"Regina." My mom sighs and closes her eyes tight. I never thought it would be so hard or uncomfortable for her to talk about this. It kind of makes me insecure about myself.

"This is not the place to talk about such matters love but the answer is no. You can not make babies." I let out a sigh of relief and look back at Emma once again, not knowing if I should feel happy or just I don't know. Maybe I did see us making a family in the near future if we even make it that far.

"You are still a woman Reg. Woman and woman cannot make babies without scientific help. For your better understanding, your penis is just a deformity of you clitoris." _Wait what?!_

"Huh? So you're telling that there's—"

"Yes dear, there is a vagina hidden behind all of that. Your _lips_ are also deformed making it seem as if you have testicles and—"

"Okay mom! Okay I get it, you were right we shouldn't be talking about this." I gag. I've never felt so sick about myself in my life, like ever!

I've been stuck with this bewildered look all day, even when we went out to lunch, and when we all sat down as a family to watch Christmas movies together. Sadly, I've been avoiding Emma the entire day. I just feel so alienated for some reason.

Dad and Mom ended up leaving to go and buy more groceries while Em and I set up the Christmas tree. I've been stuck in thought about my _deformity_ and if I should change it or not. Then how would Emma feel about it? She probably won't love me anymore. But that's not what love is about is it?

"So...are we going to address the elephant in the room or..." she trails awkwardly while hooking another ornament to a branch.

"Not now Emma, I'm not in the mood." I mumble lowly. Suddenly I find the last golden garland interesting and make my way over to the staircase with it. Even if people aren't coming over because, duh we're on vacation, dad and mom still wants the cabin to look like Christmas.

"When will you be in the mood? Because I'm sick of receiving the cold shoulder here." She growls. And there she goes, always finding a way to piss me off.

"Everything isn't about you Emma! I'll talk when I'm fucking ready!" I snap from the top of the stairs.

"Seriously?! You don't have to be a bitch about everything that shoves up your ass the wrong way." I glare at her, and she glares at me.

"Oh really? Says the girl who thought the cutest boy at school wanted to dig in her pants." I scoff. Immediately I regret saying that. That was really low.

"Wow...are you seriously degrading my past social status?" She scoffs. "You know what? I'm done."

Is she serious right now? I'd expect her to be half as mad than she is now. She just called me a bitch for crying out loud! If it were me, it'd be the end of the world and she'd run straight to mom so I can get grounded for a week.

"You aren't done with anything, we live together." I laugh as she comes up the stairs to pass me.

"Yea, because you are my _sister_ Regina. And that's all you'll ever be. Nothing more." She growls coldly.

I never thought that a fourteen year old could spit so such harsh words. Oh wait, it's _Emma_. She always knew how to hit me where it hurts. She always throws things ten times harder.

"Don't touch me and don't even talk to me." She concludes. I roll my eyes and shrug my shoulders, trying so hard to hold back the pain she caused deep inside once again.

"Whatever." I mumble. Emma storms off to our room and slams the door shut, just as dad and mom walk in. They are definitely going to sense the tension and wonder why I'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the night.

Yesterday, Emma and I managed to play off our growing hate for one another, but it was short lived. Mom and Dad noticed the tension just as suspected. Emma has been locking herself in the room unless she's truly needed so, Dad called a family meeting and told me to go and get her.

My heart feels heavy with each step I take towards the bedroom that we once shared. Now, it's just Emma's room. We keep our distance that's for sure.

I take a deep breath in and knock on the door, opening it right after without invitation. Emma glares at me and then looks back down at her laptop loving whatever is on the screen more than she loves me.

"What?" She spits lowly. I sigh heavily hating this stupid fighting.

"Dad wants you downstairs. Family meeting." I mumble before turning tail and going right back down. Soon, I can hear Emma right behind me.

Mom and dad are already sitting in the living room waiting for us, so I sit down on the sofa closest to where dad is sitting with mom. Emma sits on the sofa across from me and hugs her knees to her chest.

"Regina.." mom starts immediately. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Because...there's no tv in our room."

I lie. Well it's true that there isn't a tv, but that's obviously not why I'm not sleeping down here. Mom doesn't need to know that; however, she always reads me like a book. I love her for it, but in this case it will be highly annoying.

"That's a lie." Dad utters and sulks in his seat a bit. "What happened between you two, you were just fine."

I can feel Emma's eyes burning my skin as I thoughtlessly gaze off to the carpet under the coffee table. There's no point in looking at her if it's only going to make my chest burn with anxiety. Mom clears her throat, signaling how impatient she's getting. So, Emma shifts in her seat and says,

"Something was wrong with Regina yesterday, I asked her what was wrong and she just snapped at me." Emma reveals. It's the honest truth. I sigh and look at my parents who are now waiting for my side.

"I felt uncomfortable after what you told me." I say to mom. Her face then drops to a sorrowful look and then dad questions mom.

"What did you tell her love?"

"Well she asked me for more details about her situation, so I explained it to her." Mom informs in defense. Dad nods his head in understanding and gives me a warm smile.

"You have no reason to feel this way Regina. You are beautiful inside and out. We'll always love you for you." I smile at dad, letting his kind words eliminate the pain that Emma brung to my heart.

"All I did was tell Emma that I wasn't in the mood and things went left. She called me a bitch again." I glare her way.

"Emma, why are you always saying crappy things to her? What is your deal?" Dad questions in anger. Emma stares at dad slacked jawed and it soon turns into the scariest glare ever.

"You know, I love it how you're _always_ on her side dad! That's very reassuring." She snaps. That was the start to a huge argument.

"Can you blame me? From the moment she arrived you've done nothing but bully her!"

"Dad, I did not _bully_ her!" Emma mocks with an eye roll.

"Seriously Leo, she can't help but get upset if Regina snaps at her. It's not always one sided and Emma's fault." I can't believe this. Is she serious right now? My dad stares at mom with disbelief on his face. All the while, my anger is brewing and it wants to pour out into her and only her.

"Mom that is hardly the point." I scoff.

"Oh sure Regina. The point is that Emma got frustrated after _you_ probably belittled her. She was just trying to be nice."

" _Probably_? Are you seriously going to argue with me right now?!" I snap. Mom sits up to the edge of her seat and glares at me as if that motherly look would scare me in this moment. It hardly bothers me with the way I'm pissed right now.

"Are you _threatening_ me Regina?" She growls. I shrug my shoulders and stand up. There's no point in this and I'm done with the conversation.

"You two can be your _perfect_ little family. Have fun baking and doing all of that bull shit by yourselves." I spit at both of them.

"Regina!" Dad and mom snap together. I ignore them and storm right over to the coat rack. I seriously need to run. It's better than just sitting here and getting angrier by looking at their faces. I'm honestly on the verge of brutally beating one of them.

"Dad, I think your _daughter_ is out of control." Emma quips.

"Emma! Just stop already!" Dad snaps coldly, causing Emma to abruptly stand up. She glares at me once again feeling so jealous that her daddy prefers a queen over a precious little princess.

"What?" I challenge. Emma lifts an eyebrow and hops over the couch. Dad quickly get's up just as I drop my coat. He doesn't make it in time. Emma runs over, grabs me by the neck, just as my fist connects to her cheek. Together we fall to the ground with her over top of me. Emma gets one good punch in before Dad pulls her off of me.

This is what mom meant by 'ruining the relaxing vacation'. Yea we argued alot, but as we've gotten older, we literally fight to the death. So many vases and pictures in the house were broken during the process. Sometimes I get so mad that I throw things at Emma, or she ends up pushing me into the coffee table. Mom and Dad has been through ten coffee tables in three years because of us.

But since we've been intimate for the past month and a half, I thought that would all end. Obviously I was wrong and Emma really isn't anything more than a bratty little step sister.

Just thinking about it makes me angrier. As soon as I get up, I see all red and Emma is even redder. My body moves without the control of my brain and launches at her again, but Mom manages to stop me. (I always forget how strong this woman truly is). She grabs my body and pulls me back and away from Emma who is being death held by dad.

"This is not the way!" Mom yells at us both before dragging me into the kitchen. Leaving two maturing teenagers in the same room together is obviously not the best answer. Mood swings are a bitch and so are hormones.

Mom glares at me before storming to the freezer and grabbing an icepack. I suddenly taste the blood in my mouth and feel the tingle on my lip as the adrenaline drains from my body. I'm much calmer now as mom hands over the solid object. It makes my lip go numb as I press it to the bruise but it's a bearable pain for now.

"Why Regina? Why?" My mom whines in defeat. I shrug and mumble,

"She was threatening me with her eyes."Mom sighs and pinches the bridge to her nose to calm herself like she always does. I don't get what she's getting mad at me for!

"But you said 'what', the common teenage fighting words."

"I'm glad you've done your research mom." I sass. Mom glares at me once again and huffs with force. _Whoopty_ _doo_. "Why do you insist on making me the bad guy?! Seriously it's getting old! Stop kissing her ass because you're afraid that she will hate you. Who the hell cares?!"

"I CARE!" She screams at me. "I want us all to have mutual respect for one another because this _is_ complicated. I'm not her mother, I know I'll never really be her mother in her eyes but it wouldn't hurt to try! That's better than trying to murder her for nothing!"

"Whatever mama, I'm just done." I shrug and leave. I can hear Emma and Dad arguing as well in the distance. That's hardly my problem and I don't care.

Quickly I proceed to my room and pack up all of my things because I know we're going home tomorrow morning. Emma and I are probably in so much trouble that mom and dad won't celebrate Christmas this year like they did a few years ago. They'd 'cancel' it.


	8. -8-

~Emma's POV~

Even despite the fighting and things like that, I still like her. I grew up with her and she literally grew on me. So even if Regina is staring at me with darkened eyes and the first thing she could get her hands on, I still care about her just as much as I hate her.

"What do you keep going in my stuff for!" She snaps and launches the porcelain mermaid. I duck just in time before it smacks me in the face.

"What the hell is going on?!" Mom calls from upstairs. Regina and I both ignore her. Suddenly, I feel my body being tackled to the ground and had no choice but to grab her hair and yank her off of me.

"You go through my stuff all the time!" I yell. Regina doesn't care. She gives me a good smack to my face where the bruise is from when she punched me the last time. I'm too pissed to even feel it.

"Regina I swear to god!"

"Leo! They're fighting again!" With that I let Regina's hair go just so I can smack her back.

"HEY!" Dad snaps, managing to grab Regina's hand before she punched. As soon as I get up, "Dont you even dare Emma."

"Let me go!" Regina growls and attempts to pry her wrist out of dad's grip.

"No Regina, you need to calm down." He orders firmly

"I promise I won't hit her." Regina lies with a big white smile. One I can't believe dad freaking fell for! As soon as he let her go, Regina throws her fist right to the other side of my face creating a new bruise on the other cheek. I didn't even get to hit back before dad jumped in between us. _That bitch!_

Now, I'm just going to look like a chipmunk with these two swollen cheeks. Since this isn't getting me anywhere and I won't get my revenge, I storm upstairs and right to my room trying to figure out how I can prank her next. It's the whole reason we started fighting in the first place. I glued all of the pages of her diary together. _You're such a genius Swan._

I know what I'll do next, I'm going to take her pillow, dump the stuffings out, and then fill it with air! That'll teach her for punching me in my face.

"Can we even leave you two alone without killing each other? You're ruining every holiday for us!" I can hear my dad snap downstairs.

"I'm sorry dad." Regina whimpers.

"Are you? Because you didn't care about how you ruined christmas eve and Christmas." Dad scolds Regina more before I hear two pairs of feet storming up the stairs. One stops at my bedroom and the other storms past which is obviously Regina.

"Why can't you leave her alone? One day I can't save you." My dad groans softly, obviously giving up on life completely at the moment.

"I can handle her just fine." I shrug, suddenly feeling the pain in both of my cheeks. It reminds me that I'm kicking her ass because all she has from me is a busted lip and she definitely needs a little more.

"No! You will not handle her at all! You will leave her alone! Stop tormenting her!" Is all dad says before storming out. Of course it makes me angry that he takes her side. I feel so neglected. Like, he's my dad and was always my dad first.

After about a few hours, mom and dad left to take the trip to times square. They didn't mind the four hour drive and they weren't going to take Regina and I this year to begin with, mainly because we told them that we didn't want to go. We thought we'd still be together. Either way, apparently parties are more important than me. Also, even if I wanted to go, mom and dad will not let us do anything fun.

"I'm leaving." Regina mumbles as she passes the couch. I just hum, not really caring about her or her whereabouts. I'm definitely not covering for her thats for sure.

"Do me a favor and stay at wherever you're going...forever." Regina laughs and rolls her eyes. She sure did cover up the bruises well.

"Wouldn't that be the dream. But I'll probably be gone all night. Mom and dad will definitely get a hotel to do the nasty and so will I." She grins. For some odd reason, a sharp pain hits my heart after she says that. Man does it hurt! I don't say anything else to Regina. I shift my body back around on the couch and focus on my show.

 **Lily: I'm coming over since you're alone. Can't have my bestie miserable on New Years!**

 **Me: Thanks Lil. That means alot️**

Surely enough, the doorbell rings an hour later. I get up and answer it, but Lily isn't alone. She also brung Ruby, August, and Graham. They all stand on my door step with big smiles that I could hardly return; I still feel a little pain after what Regina said.

"Hey guys." I fake a smile and step out of the way to come in. They each give me a hug, one by one, as they step in. It puts me at ease a little and I so love the comfort.

"So, what party are we going to?" Ruby questions to all of us as we stand in the foyer. I nearly choked as I look down at my pj's and back at her.

"Party?" I whimper in a small voice.

"Yes Em. We know you hate parties, but it's new years! The last day we can sin like hell before we wake up with a clean slate tomorrow!" Graham beams with a nudge to my shoulder.

"Yup! And I'm gonna get you high." August grins. Lily then steps in front of me to examine my predicament of clothing before her eyes land on my face and almost bug out of her head.

"Dude! What the hell happened to your face?!" She screeches. Ruby then steps up to me and examines it as well.

"Regina and I have been fighting alot."I reveal.

"Did you at least bust her up? I'll gladly kick her ass, where the hell is she?!" Lily snaps and begins her trek towards the stairs.

"Don't bother! She went to a party!" I call out to her dryly. The brunette audibly sucks her teeth childishly before coming back. Ruby scrounges her face and shrugs.

"Nothing a good make over can't handle." She smiles and grabs my wrist. Before I can protest, I'm being dragged away and up to my room for a complete makeover.

"Tada!" Ruby presents after finishing up the last of the makeup she put on me. I nearly threw up my heart after seeing myself in the mirror. I mean makeup is okay, but I hate when it makes me look older.

"I look like I'm 18!" I snap. Ruby chuckles as she puts her things away and gestures at her own appearance. She actually looks older too. Nobody is going to think we are middle schoolers, then again, they probably wouldn't care if it comes down to it.

"That's the point. You have to look sexy during parties." She shrugs and begins to step out of my room. I follow in these stupid heels, that I hate wearing, for everyone to cheer out when I get downstairs.

"What party are we going to anyways?" I ask curiously. Lily waves me off and says,

"Don't worry about that love. It'll be fun, promise."

"And how are we going to get there?" I ask again. They all point to Ruby and she holds up a set of keys. _How in the_ _actual hell!_

"I stole granny's car. She's always too busy on New Years and wouldn't even notice." The brunette smiles big.

"You're going to kill us! Can you even drive?!" I snap.

"A little." Ruby shrugs.

"Oh just quit the whining and get in the car Swan." Graham orders and drags me out of the house. I'm so going to die tonight.

The moment Ruby put the car in drive, my heart stopped completely. It took all of my will power to hold down the bile that continued to force its way up my throat. My friends are jamming to the radio as if there's no issue with a super duper minor driving a car.

"Making my way downtown! Walking fast! Faces pass and I'm homebound!" They all sing out loud. I roll my eyes at this childish song and stare out the window.

"At least change the song!" I Yell over the music. They all groan as Lily abides by my wishes in the front seat. They all cheer out when the Black Eyed Peas begins to play. _Wow, what a perfect song for a perfect night._

"I GOTTA FEELING! WOOOHOO!" They all cheer causing me to laugh in amusement. Especially at Lily who is dancing like a maniac in the front seat.

"Come on Em dance!" August wraps his arm around my shoulder, forcing me to rock back and forth to the music. I will never give in! I'm still pissed that I'm being dragged to a party!

It was a long ride to get here, especially since Ruby didn't know what she was doing and kept slamming her foot on the breaks every freaking second the car moved. She also had trouble turning at first, but after a while she got the hang of it. Thank god most people were out already so there were hardly any other cars on the move.

We pull up to this giant mansion like house, even bigger than mine, and it's filled to the core. At least on the outside.

"I hate to be the party pooper Rubes, but you do know that you have to stay 100 percent sober since you're the driver right!" Lily drops the bomb. Thank god she did, because I was going to do it.

"Ugghhg! You're totally right!" Ruby whines and throws her hands up in the air.

"Don't worry Rubes, you can still have fun. I'll stay sober with you." Graham charmingly offers while wrapping his hand around Ruby's shoulder and leading her to the party. Those two need to just bang already.

"Let's go party guys!" Lily cheers and locks her arms with mine. August cheers out and leads the way.

The first thing I notice is how packed the inside is. It's fucking hot and I'm sure everyone is sweating which is grossing me out. I feel like Regina honestly. _Stop thinking about Regina every five minutes!_

"Twisted Twister! Come play guys!" A huge buff guy calls out to us.

"Let's do it!" August turns to us, but I frantically shake my head no.

"Oh come on Em! Have some fun!" Lily urged and pushed me towards the huge mat that other people are standing around.

"Aloha newbies, people around here call me Maui! This is my best buddy Samdi, what's your names?" The guy asks.

"I'm August, this is Lily and her best friend Emma."

"Bonjour hotties!" Samdi grins, sending a bad shiver up my spine.

"I never knew you had the guts Swan." The familiar voice sounds as arms wrap around me. My skin suddenly burns with anxiety.

"H-Hi Killian." I stutter. Killian chuckles and wraps his arms around my shoulder next.

"I'll play if you play."

"O-okay." I smile up at him. I'm pretty sure that I turned bright red as soon as he smiled back.

"LILY, EM!" Elsa gasps and runs right for Lily first. She's a big hugger, but it's reassuring to see that she and Jack are here.

At least we aren't the only middle schoolers. Jack is Elsa's premature brother. They were supposed to be twins but I guess they aren't because he was born like three weeks early. I don't know about how that stuff works and I hardly care. Maybe I should take sex ed again next school year because I feel so left out of the loop and confused.

"Alright! Let's get this started!" Maui pumps. "The rules are, that no matter what, you have to drink a shot before your turn. If you fall, you lose."

First up was Lily. She slammed down her shot super quick and put her right foot on red. Next was a person I didn't know and after that. Then it was Killian's turn. He slammed down his drink as well and put his left hand on blue. Next was August and now its me.

Nervously I step up to Samdi and take the shot. It went harshly down my throat and made my eyes water. I could hardly reject the slew of coughs that wanted to break free. The least I could do is pretend that I fit in right? Even though I don't. Despite my rebellious side at home, I'm low key a dork and obviously a goodie two shoes in public. That's just how dad raised me to be. I guess he didn't want me to embarrass him outside of our house, which is why he so easily fell for Regina. She's the 'perfect daughter'.

Thinking about it makes my blood boil. Given by how drunk Regina was last time, seemed to make her feel better. That night flashes before my eyes and gives me an overwhelming group of emotions. Suddenly, I have this crave to get in that worry free state that she was in. I grab another shot and slam it down.

Everyone around me cheers, but I ignore it and pluck the arrow. "Right hand on blue." Samdi informs.

I bend over and put my right hand down. Killian looks over his shoulder and gives me a warm smile that brings heat to my cheeks once again. "Hello Emma."

"Hi." I laugh at the way he wiggles his eyebrows.

It is safe to say that we are all drunk. We're only allowed to move our hands to take another shot before Samdi plucks for us and tells us where to go. Lily and Elsa are out, along with three other people. Killian and August are holding on strong while skinny little Jack and I are physically dying.

"Emma, one or two?" Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn. I hold down those uneasy feelings and blurt,

"1." My body is super duper wobbly as I lift my hand to take the next shot. This last one made my body completely hot. I was burning up, but now I feel like I'm suffocating with everyone's body heat including my own.

We are all twist up to the max and if it weren't for August's leg under mine, so that his foot could reach all the way to red, I would have fallen already.

"You okay there love?" Killian questions after he takes the shot, but I could barely hear. Its like my brain is under water...wait no my ears are under water. Yea that makes perfect sense.

"Yea!" I laugh.

"Swan, right foot on yellow." Samdi says.

"I love yellow!" I smile. He chuckles and motions for me to take my turn. Suddenly, moving my foot is like solving another linear equation and plotting the damn line. It shouldn't be so hard since yellow is right next to green and my foot is on the freaking green!

"Come on Swan! You can do it!" Lily cheers. She must have noticed the way I'm mentally struggling. In attempts to keep my balance, I lift my leg, but as soon as I did, my arms went weak.

"Aww man!" August groans. I laugh and attempt to get back up, but my body gives out again. Lily races over immediately and helps me stand up. We both laugh out together as she drags me away. I'm totally drunk while my best friend is just on the tipsy side.

"Let's dance it off." She suggests.

"But it's sooo hottttttt!" I groan out while feeling all over her face.

"Good! You could sweat it out." She laughs.

"Ewww!" I gag. "The only time I sweat it out is when I fuck."

Lily completely freezes and stares at me slack jawed. "No fucking way! You're not a virgin?"

"I didn't tell you?" I ask, more to myself than to her. Lily laughs again and shakes her head.

"No...why didn't You tell me?"

"Why didn't I tell you?" I ask myself again with a chuckle to follow. Raven hair flashes before me and her moans ring in my ear. It sounds so fucking real,

"Regina," I groan.

"What about her?" Lily questions. I had no idea that I even spoke out loud. I have no idea what I'm doing at all. Before my stupid mouth says something that I'll regret, a drunk August comes crashing into us.

"Let's party! WOOO!" He cheers out and jogs dramatically to the dance floor. Lily and I follow to find him doing the disco next to Ruby and Graham.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ruby questions as August flails his hands around like a mad man.

"These two are wasted." Lily chuckles with hazy eyes and still managing to hold my body weight.

Lily reluctantly let's me go. I had to push her off a little so I can dance. I just wanted to dance that's it. Soon enough, I catch my balance and she dances along with me. After about three songs, I feel someone pull me close.

"You're a great dancer." He chuckles in my ear. I turn around swiftly and press my body against his without realizing what I'm doing. Obviously I have no control of myself and my brain is ignoring the screaming from my heart.

Killian's hands land on my hips before we start dancing again. Try as I might, she just keeps flashing before me. It's literally hell and torment.

"Are you okay Emma?" He questions with full concern.

 _"What's wrong Em?" She kisses my temple before rushing over to the punch bowl._

Without thinking, I smash my lips into his. Because we're so drunk, he stumbles back a bit, but gains his balance as his mind wraps around the situation.

Killian holds me close, the sloppy kiss was what I hoped would push Regina out of my mind, but it doesn't work. The moment I close my eyes, She's all that I see. Her soft lips pressing against mine and so much more.

I abruptly pull away, trying to catch my breath and trying to come up with another way to get her out of my head, but then Killian says, "Would you like to go to a more private place?" _Do I?_

It's too hazy to think. I let him take my hand in his as he drags me throughout the house.

 _~Regina's POV~_

I feel so uneasy. Maybe it's because I'm tipsy or it's because I left Emma home alone. _No, that's not it. I hate_ _her remember?_ Still I can't shake the fact that we were supposed to spend new years together.

Yea, I planned on coming to this party but I was gonna be back in time before the clock struck 12.

"Yea this is stupid, my brother should be in college but he's still throwing parties like an idiot." Mo mumbles under her breath. Mo is a Polynesian goddess and I so want to screw her right now. Not to mention the fact that she keeps looking at me with hunger in her eyes.

"Yea it's weird, there's so many middle schoolers here too." Kat chuckles and takes a sip to her drink. Now, I'm all ears.

"Middle schoolers like who?" Z questions.

"Well, I just saw Jack run to the bathroom so that means Elsa is definitely here." Kat rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby was here." Mo shrugs. If Ruby is here, that means Emma is definitely here. Then I see the blonde curls floating in the distance. It's definitely not a trick. Emma is being dragged away by that stupid prick.

The anger soon rises and I slam back the rest of my drink.

"Woah, Gina chill out! What's crawled up your ass?" Zelena questions. All of the girls are looking at me with full concern. I ignore it and shove my cup into Zelena's chest.

"I'll be back." I groan. I storm off towards wherever he is taking her. There's definitely built up anger and I plan on taking it out on him.

 _~Emma's POV~_

He opens the door to this room and immediately pulls off his shirt. Man is he hot, but Regina stripping, is all that I see. Now I feel too uncomfortable to do this. I can't keep my head on straight enough.

"Killian, wait." I groan. Killian stops unbuckling his pants and looks down to me with a confused look. I didn't even know that I was on the bed already until I sat up and felt the plushiness below me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. My brain slams against my head as I sit up, letting out a groan to show how really uncomfortable I am. Just as I place my hand on his cheek, the door slams open.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She snaps.

"Regina?!" I choke. Killian whips around and groans out in frustration.

"Ughh! It's you!" He snaps. Regina doesn't say anything to him. She gives him a good right hook, knocking him out cold. I stare down in shock, nearly losing my mind until her grip tightens around my wrist.

"Regina! Let me go!" I whine. She drags us to her group of friends, ignoring me, and holds out her hand to Zelena.

"Is she okay?!" Z gasps.

"She's wasted, give me your keys please." Regina is very urgent and frustrated at this point, so I dont bother fighting anymore. I can't possibly win.

She then drags me out of the house and down the street towards Zelena's car. "Get in." She orders after opening the back door.

"Nooo! Why do you keep doing this?!" I snap.

"Because you're drunk Emma! He was taking advantage of you!" She snaps.

"He's drunk too!" I groan out. Regina rolls her eyes and pushes me into the back seat. She climbs in and closes the door behind her. Its so fucking dark in this car. And the seats are freezing but I'm too drunk to even notice.

"Just because you're 15 doesn't mean you can do stupid things." She growls under her breath and pulls out her phone. It gives just enough light needed to see the beautiful features on her face. Looking at her right now is like a smack to my core, waking it up. That rush makes me feel sober.

"But you're 16!" I defend.

"And I'll be 17 in May. What's your point? You're still in middle school!"

"This didn't matter before! What happened to 'prepare yourself for high school'." I mock. Regina glares at me but seems stuck. She's stuck because I'm right of course.

"It doesn't matter. I'm getting an uber and we're going home." She concludes. I slump in my seat and stare out of the window. This is unfair! I can practically smell the liquor in her breath. "Stay here while I give Zelena her keys back."

When Regina comes back, we sit in silence on our phone until the uber gets here. It took 15 minutes to get to our house which was expected since Ruby can't freaking drive.

She still ignores me when we get into the house. She angrily tosses the keys on the table and storms right into the fridge.

"What is your problem?" I ask cautiously. The last time I asked this it started a death war for some reason. I lean against the entryway and wait for Regina to answer me.

"Nothing." She mumbles and pulls out a frozen pizza.

"Yea yea. Whatever." I groan and turn tail until she stops me by saying,

"I asked mom if we can have kids..well if I can make babies." She gulps and turns on the oven. I suddenly feel my heart shatter. Obviously the bad news tore her apart and I've been a dick this whole time. "She said no and she told me why."

"You wanted to have kids?" I question even though the answer is obvious. I just never expected Regina to want kids in the future. She nods her head and pulls the huge pizza out of the box, sadly looking at it as if it'll make a difference.

"I started feeling really uncomfortable with myself and I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't love me anymore." She chokes with tears to the brim.

"Regina that's not true." I frown.

"It is true."

"Fine, the only way we'll find out is if you tell me." I shrug. Regina gazed up to the ceiling and bits her lip before saying.

"My 'dick'," she air quotes, "is just an enlarged clit so I have a vagina."

"Really?!" I thought it would have been worse; however, it seems that there's more.

"Yea and since its a new year, I might as well solve that problem right?" Now I feel heart broken.

"No!" I blurt. Regina looks up from the oven, closes it, and cocks her head to the side. "I mean...why would you do that?"

She shrugs and taps her fingers against the counter. "A shrug isn't a good enough answer. If you don't have a reason then why would you do it?"

Regina stares at me, soaking in my words, and thinks for a moment. She lets out a steady breath before turning away from me again.

I honestly don't know how I feel about her deciding to change. It's her body of course, but I'm not into girls...at least I think I'm not. I do know that I like her so, would it even matter?

"It doesn't matter, I've already made up my mind." She mumbles to conclude the conversation.

It was very awkward sitting in the living room and waiting for the pizza to finish. After about a few minutes into our movie was when we actually started to go back to normal. Now, we're in the dining room eating our pizza and texting on our phones.

 **Ruby: where the hell are you?!**

 **Me: oh! Sorry! Regina took me home...**

 **Ruby; omg swan! You scared us shitless! You could've gave a fair warning**

"He's trying to use you by the way." Regina blurts after taking a bite of her pizza. I look at her to find her already eying me down.

"How do you know. It didn't seem like it."

"There's pictures going around of Killian kissing David. I guess the middle schoolers haven't gotten them yet but he's gay obviously. My bet is that he's trying to use you to regain popularity points; turns out that our school is full of homophobes."

"Seriously? I'm so stupid!" I groan and slam my head on the table. Regina chuckles and puts her slice down on her plate. Feeling her hand touching mine stirs all the anxiety that I have for her.

"You're not stupid, just naïve and curious. There's just alot to learn about being a teenager." My eyes land on a reassuring smile. The one that I fell in love with so long ago.

"Well, thankfully I have you for that." I smile and sit all the way up. Regina chuckles again and pulls away to grab at her pizza.

"Em! Its our favorite part!" Gina squeals. I chuckle and adjust myself on the sofa to get even more comfortable. "Fine, I aint gonna tell you." She sasses. I laugh at how easily she could mock every movie to perfection. She's a great actress and I've gotten way better at it just because we do this together all the time. Its so fun.

"Okay Imma tell you." She smiles. "Where the sun don't shine." I look at her with huge grin on my face, not being able to keep it straight at all. "You know, alot of people think that it means the vagina. But actually its the butthole."

I almost spit in her face trying to hold in my laughter. Instead I take a deep breath in before she whispers, "I got drugs, in my booty."

"You know what, that can cause alot of infection." I say on a more serious note and point at her face just like Jada Pinkett does in the movie.

"Girl you cant get no infection in your booty hole. It's a booty hole!" Regina and I fall over, laughing hysterically. I so love this movie. Girl's Trip is like the best movie ever!

Regina let's out a soft sigh and snuggles into my chest. On instinct I wrap my arms around her. I then take a glance at the clock. The numbers make my heart swarm with so much happiness.

"Gina..."I taunt.

"Hmm?"

"It's midnight." Regina immediately sits up and looks up to me with so much life in her eyes.

"No way?! That fast?!"

"I know right." I laugh. Her eyes fall to my lips. She hungrily stares at them for a moment before whispering seductively,

"Happy New Years Em."

"Happy New Years Gina." Soft, plump lips press along mine, sending those feelings back to the place that I used to call my lady parts. Man have I come so far in the world. Regina's hand slithersthrough my hair to deepen the kiss as I pull her over top of me. Her dress rises up her thighs, giving me more sexy skin to grab on.

"Em." She mumbles against my flesh. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing and I never have been the controlling type at all. But, I like it. Regina seems to like it too.

I manage to lift her up with a grip to her ass and lay her down down on her back. Every kiss I leave to her perfect skin is accompanied with a moan from her precious mouth. I nibble at the soft spot on her neck giving her no choice but to open her legs and squeal with delight. "Emma!" She moans out again.

I slither my way down her body, loving the fact that I'm pleasuring her the right way, and continue my trek to where she needs me to be. I pull her dress up further until I see panties. Her dick is rock hard and begging to break free. Happily, I grant its wish and move the fabric out of the way.

The moment I enter her monster into my mouth, she bucks her hips and fucks my face immediately. Regina usually moans when I give her head, but not like this. There is a new sense of stimulation between us, given that I'm the one in control at the moment.

"Fuck yea!" She screams out. Her cock begins to twitch against the walls on my throat, prompting her to pull out. I already know what that means. Like clock work, I slip off my panties and lift my skirt up. Regina immediately sits up and pulls me over her lap.

She wastes no time and slams right into me. She releases all of our past aggression so we can walk into the new year with nothing but love. The harder she goes, the closer I am to my climax. My body shutters over top of her, but I don't want her to stop, even after I cum.

"Keep going! Don't stop fucking me Gina." She groans out and gropes my ass, continuing to slam into me with full force. Her thighs smack into my ass during the process and I love it. The sharp stings it leaves behind makes me even hornier.

Regina moans out my name again the moment I began to grope her. Together we cum. And then again in a new position, and then again and again until we finally pass out on the couch.


	9. -9-

~Regina's POV~

Zelena leans against the locker beside me, chewing on her gum dramatically, and mentally driving me crazy. She's lucky I love her because I would have knocked her teeth out seconds ago.

"Your sister had a change of heart over break I see." Zelena motioned down the hall to Emma. She's happily chatting away with Ruby and Lily like she always does.

"I don't see the difference," I shrug and close my locker.

"I don't know, it's almost like she's glowing, you don't think she lost her virginity do you?" I simply choke on the air that I breathe for a quick second. To play off my inner struggle, I scoff at her accusation and proceed on to class.

It's really hard for me to talk about Emma with other people. Well, it's not their fault because they don't know but most times my friends tend to look out for her because she is my little sister, or they bring her up because somehow she's always relevant to the conversation.

As Zelena and I continue to mindlessly chat while waiting for our teacher, I notice tension in the air and not the good kind. Zelena does too and furrows her eyebrows the moment Ivy walks into the room because everyone starts eying her down.

"Heey...V...what's going on?" The red head asks as Ivy sits beside me. I've never seen Ivy look so depressed in my life and I've known her since we were 5.

"Hey Z..." She drags with a heavy sigh. "So I'm guessing you guys didn't hear what happened over break?" Zelena and I shake our heads desperately wanting to help our friend in anyway we can. "Well I went to this party and uhhh...I got really drunk and flashed my boobs...and now everyone's calling me a slut because I apparently made out with like 5 different guys that night."

"Holy shit." I mumble and shake my head in disappointment "Ivy..."

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to party without you guys but I couldn't help myself." She whimpers and rubs her cheeks furiously to rid herself of facial stress.

"Is there even proof that you did this, maybe the boob flashing, but the kissing?" Zelena questions. I'm glad she did because it probably would have been the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yup, pictures of me with like 3 and one of them was–" she chokes.

"One of them was who?" I ask.

"One of them was Frederick, but there's more to the story..."She begins to sob. I quickly get up and Zelena follows behind. We each take a hand and guide Ivy to the nearest bathroom. Once we're inside. The smaller brunette immediately sobs all of her pain out on Zelena's shoulder, breaking our hearts with every tear.

"It's alright Ivy, you can let it all out." Zelena cooed softly and ran her fingers through Ivy's hair gently.

"It's all twisted. They said I just gave myself away but I swear I was drugged I know I was, and I tried to fight them off of me—"

"Wait wait, them? Who is them?" Ivy flinches at the killer glare I must be giving her at the moment but I'm sure she knows that I'm out for blood and it's not hers. She visibly gulps and says,

"Frederick, Philip, Killian, and David...they raped me."

I don't think that's fair. Life isn't fair but that's real low. Something like that happening to Ivy is like devastating for Zelena, Mo, and I. Not to mention, Kat turned the other cheek on us. Since Frederick is her boyfriend she ran right back to him, believing the lies, and blamed Ivy for it all. I had a feeling that her idiotic boyfriend was a little fruity but I wanted to be nice and didn't say a word.

My feet storm angrily in the halls as I approach my locker, seeing a familiar blonde that I have been dying to get my hands on since before winter break started. She flinches a little but hardly as I slam her locker shut and stare down in those icy grey eyes.

"Do you want me slit your throat or would you just make it easier and do it yourself?" I growl lowly. Mal rolls her eyes, that evil smirk spreads across her face, and she presses her nose against mine.

"I knew you had the hots for me." She chuckles softly.

"Enough games! What do you get out of spreading these fucking rumors and lies?" I snap. Mal runs her fingers along the hem of my shirt but I refuse to back down, not now not ever. She doesn't scare me and never will.

"It's like I told your sister before you took her v card." She whispers softly. In that moment my heart slams against my chest and I pull away, "The party brings out the monster, and the liquor reveals the secrets."

"You listen to me because I will only say this one last time Mal." I growl in her face once more, "You don't know what you're talking about but I suggest you keep my name out your mouth and my friends."

"Or else what?" She challenges.

"I will fucking murder you!" I yell, letting my temper get out of hand. Now all eyes are on us and I could care any less than I previously did before. Mal cups her cheeks and purses her lips tempting me to knock her out cold.

"Ohhh is that a threat? You won't hurt someone who's holding all of your secrets." She grins.

"What secrets? I never touched Emma." I snap aloud. Mal leans in to my ear and whispers,

"If that were true, why is she on the verge of tears from me being so close to you?" Then I see it, down the hall where she always is. Anger on her face and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The moment Emma notices me staring back, she makes a run for it. "You better go save your girl, you don't want to leave her wondering." She whispers again.

I take a mental moment to decide on what I should do. Which is more important? Choking Mal to death or clearing things up with Emma? Quickly I brush past Mal and call out to Emma, hoping to catch her before she does something stupid. She'd just jump to conclusions and try to get me back somehow I just know it. It's in her nature.

"Emma!" I call through the empty halls. Most people are either in class or at lunch. I should be in lunch. Emma and I always meet up and walk there together even before this intimate venture that started.

"Emma!" I whisper into the bathroom.

"Go away!" She sniffles from the very last stall. I heavily sigh and walk over to it, letting my body lean against it so I don't over step any boundaries and make matters worse.

"It's not what you think. I was just helping Ivy." I inform truthfully.

"What does Ivy have do with you letting Mal rub all over you? What the fuck is that?! Is that what you do now?!"

"No! If you'd just shut up!" I snap, immediately regretting it. She has every right to be angry. Even if I wanted to show power and challenge Mal, I should've thought about how it would look. I never should've let Mal touch me out of respect for Emma. You try to save someone's day and you ruin someone else's Mills. Figures.

"I told you how Mal is like the party police right...so...since she told the school that Killian and David were gay, I was right about Killian trying to use you. He ended up using Ivy."

"Really?" Emma sniffles. She then opens the stall to step out and face me. My heart breaks over how hard she was crying over me.

"Really." I conclude. "And it wasn't only him it was David and Fred too but they twisted the story to Mal. She spread it and—did you hear anyone come upstairs when we threw that party?"

"No why?" Emma cringes with furrowed brows.

"Because she knows what we did that night and what we have been doing."

"That's a joke!" Emma laughs and wipes away the remainder of her tears. "You are joking right?"

"I'm not joking! Do you think she knows that I have a–"

"No no, she can't know. She won't say anything right? We have to believe she won't say anything! What are we going to do?!"

"Emma stop! We don't need this stress right now like seriously we don't." My grip on her shoulders tightens, forcing her eyes to stay on mine.

"Exactly! Its adding onto the stress we already have! Its already hard enough to sit at home in front of mom and Dad." The whimpering and the sorrowful pout does not help the situation at all. "So what is this? Is everyone going to get bullied now for not being perfect or just breathing?"

"Emma..."I sigh. My very very secretly sensitive girlfriend scoffs and storms off towards the door. And I just sit there and watch because I honestly have no idea of what to do or say to make it any better. I can never control what comes out of someone's mouth or what they know or even say for that matter.

"Let's go to lunch." Is all she says with a forced grin. Reluctantly I follow, until something red flashes at the corner of my eye. 'Slutty Ivy' written in red lipstick across the mirror. "How did we miss that?"

"I-I don't know." I mutter before reaching for a paper towel. This school has definitely gone to shit and I think it's tome to beat Mal at her very own game.

Emma and I went back to our lockers, grabbed our lunches, and walked to the cafeteria as if nothing ever happened between us just now or ever. As soon as we step in everyone goes silent. I keep walking not really caring but Emma lingers in the door way which allows me to notice it. Everyone is staring at me. Not both of us but me.

Kat stands up and approaches me causing Zelena to stand up in defense. "How could you keep something like from me?" Kat questions.

"Kat fuck off it's not that serious." Zelena budges. Honestly I'm confused.

"What are you talking about?" I guess she's still my friend because despite everybody probably knowing this secret, she leans in and whispers it anyways. As she tells me what the whole school knows, Mal is the first person my eyes land on before everything goes red yet again.

"Regina!" Zelena warns. She's always one to know my signs. First I nibble on my bottom lip, then I blankly stare at my target, the vein on my forehead pops like an anime character, and then...I just snap.

I ignore Zelena. I ignore everyone around me as my mind takes over, racing my body across the lunch room and towards Mal who faces me with nothing but confidence. I face her, I don't hit her. I wish I can fucking hit her, I can can't I.

"Just because someone knows secrets, doesn't mean they have to keep them." She whispers only for my ears, eliciting a sharp breath to leave my lips.

"Kudos to you hun. You've been here for a month and have the whole school wrapped around your finger. The torment has to start with someone right?"

That hit a nerve. Mal visibly, for once, shows fear. Maybe fear from hardships at her old school or just fear of life kicking her right back in her ass. I give a small chuckle and smile, knowing my life is definitely going to change, probably in a bad way, but I refuse to let it rest in the hands of some random ass bully.

"I mean really this is like some damn movie?Some stupid fantasy you're deciding to play out. I pay attention Mal, I know how teenagers work, but do you?" I leave Mal to think about that before picking up my lunch bag again.

"Regina are you okay?" Mo questions.

"Emma let's go." I demand, ignore anyone and anything. She's honestly all that matters. I even push past Kat, just because she's sitting with Mal in the first place, as I head to the door.

"Where are we going?" Emma questions.

"Home."

"Regina wait, you can't just—"

"Zelena I'm fine really. I just can't be here right now." I shrug and glance at Mal again. "I'll end up killing her before she takes another breath. Come on Em."

"I'm so lost..." Emma trails after long silence. She playful bumps into me earning a small smile on my face that I can't fight no matter how hard I try. I'm glad I decided to leave. The cold air makes me feel numb and watching the cars drive by makes a perfect distraction.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that the whole school knows that I have a dick or at least they'll be questioning it." I shrug. Emma groans and slows down her pace just a little, holding the straps of her book bag tight in her hands.

"What's the point of her doing any of it? Why does everybody want to be an it girl."

"Because they're idiots and they aren't like us." I joke. Emma laughs and steps a little closer beside me. She may not ever know it but it's very comforting. "Lesson number 1 Em. High school is always divided into two parts: predators and prey or peasants and nobles take it how you will. But none of that defines who has power."

"What do you mean by that?" She questions innocently.

"I mean that...okay, say you're Ivy right? And the whole school is bullying you, twisting your truths into lies." I begin to explain. I look over to a red tinted face to check and see if she's following me.

"Okay.."She urges on and looks me dead in my eyes.

"She's not doing anything about it because she thinks that she can't, but she can. There's always an open opportunity for her to step up, just as I did. So then who has the power? The bully or the victim?"

"The victim..."she trails in question with an adorable face that I can't help but laugh at. I shake my head and say,

"Nope. They both do.. the bully will always have power because they're always bigger or have a darker heart in a sense. Victims may not know it, but if they just took half of the power that bullies have, they can turn it into something so much more. The ones that find the courage always does."

"So I take it that tomorrow will be lesson number two?" Emma teases, but to her surprise I nod my head.

"Yup. You start high school next year and I promised to prepare you so..."

"As my sister or as my girlfriend?" She questions with an innocent smile

"Both." I answer truthfully with a lifted brow.

Maybe I'm doing it because I love her more or maybe I'm doing it because I have this urge to protect her like a big sister would. Even though I mostly hate her as a sister. The answer will always be both.

"Is it the wrong time to say that I've been throwing up?" That question threw me off and forced my legs to still. Even if I tried, it's like they're glued. Emma stops walking and looks to everywhere but me. "Like alot. Every morning as soon as I wake up..."

"Did you cheat on me?" I question coldly. Emma finally looks at me with horror on her face. I don't care, I can't help how I fucking feel. First Mal and now this. There's no way that I could have done that to her.

"What?! No! How could I have done that?!" She defends.

"Well there's no way that I did it!" I snap.

"Obviously you did Regina okay? I may be new to all of this but I know that I didn't fucking do it myself!" Something about Emma's tone shatters all my dark thoughts. The pain on her face tells me that she's not pranking me or telling any lies or even losing her mind.

"But mom said–"

"Well mom lied! Everybody lies, even our parents. I thought you would've known that already." She mumbles and continues to walk towards home.

"I just didn't think she would lie about something like that." I mumble and follow behind. Emma audibly huffs and says,

"Maybe she didn't want you having any bright ideas or something. Or she probably just wanted to scare you out of having sex which technically worked."

"Well its great that mothers would stoop so low to lower their child's self esteem."

"Woah, I don't think mom would ever do that to you Gina."

"Are we talking about the same Cora? Because the mom I know puts everyone else above me nowadays to the point where I can scream fuck her right in her face without batting an eye." Emma rolls her eyes at me and pulls her house keys out of her pocket before stepping onto the porch.

"We can sit here and fight about mom and dad or we can figure out what the hell we're going to do." She unlocks the door and drops her book bag to the floor heading right to the kitchen just as a pregnant woman would. Well...pregnant 15 year old...that's worse right?

I sigh and kick off my shoes before padding off to the kitchen and dragging my book bag behind. Emma is already slipping caramel apple pop tarts into the toaster.

"Those are mine." I remind as I sit at the island and pull out my homework.

"Okay well I'm really craving apples." She reminds.

"Well eat a damn apple." I suggest with hint of sass. Emma rolls her eyes and leans against the counter.

"I meant sugary apples and it's too late now anyways I already put them in." I roll my eyes and proceed to read over this stupid math homework before my mind says otherwise. After her pop tarts are done, she sits beside me and digs in. "You're welcome."

"You didn't buy them." She mumbles with a full mouth.

"They're still mine. R-E-G-I-N-A apostrophe S. Mine." Emma looks at me with an unamused grin and says,

"That's not how you spell 'mine'. Are you sure you in the right grade?" She jokes.

"You are ridiculous." I mumble and focus on my homework once again.

"Seriously, we're fucked for being here. You do realize we just skipped school right?"

"And you think mom and dad will have a heart attack?" I ask.

"Yes." She says as if it's obvious.

"But do you actually care?" I drag.

"I care how they'll retaliate to said heart attacks, yes. I need my phone." She whimpers. "And my laptop."

"For what? Porn?" Emma goes red. Like super red and it's hilarious.

"Eeewww! No, I do not watch porn asshole." She gags.

"Alright, remind me to check your history logs. Anyways, there's more better things to do." I taunt without showing any eye contact. I'd rather finish my homework and it'll just get on Emma's nerves too. It works both in my favor.

"Things like what?" She questions and leans a little closer in attempts to grab my attention.

"Like.." I trail in thought and suck my teeth. "Hide and seek in the dark or cards. Cards are fun." Emma laughs and pulls away to focus on her pop tart once again.

"Cards are fun." She chuckles in agreement.

"We could play would you rather or twenty questions maybe–"

"What the hell are you two doing home right now?" Emma and I tense out of fear. My hand starts to mindlessly tap my pen away as Emma turns to face me.

"Um, we needed to come back." Emma answers truthfully.

"Come back for what?" I can hear the sternness in mom's voice. She rounds the island begins to put groceries away after setting her keys on the counter.

"Why did you lie to me?" I ask. My mom whips around and looks at me highly confused.

"You don't get to interrogate me Regina, you two are in so much trouble when Leo get's home." She says with the stern glare that always seemed to run fear through my body. I'd shake and gulp, trying to will my heart of all painful movements. Not anymore. Not ever.

"Emma didn't want to I made her come back to keep me company." I answer truthfully.

"Why? Your sister doesn't need to be caught up in your drama Regina leave her out of it next time." My very pregnant sister!

"Mom we only had three classes left it's fine, really. And I'm not just going to leave her alone." Emma quickly defends.

"Emma, you and I both know that Regina has very unpredictable temper that you don't need to be dragged along with. Why are you eating her poptarts?" Because you fucking lied to me asshole!

"Mama it's fine." I growl. She's just finding reasons to nag now.

"Now what is this about me lying to you? When did I lie to you Regina?" Emma looks to me with worry in my eyes pleading me to drop it all together.

"You thought...no, I don't know what the hell you thought but I came home..because I found out that I got someone pregnant." Mom audibly gulps and stares at me with utter disbelief.

"Regina! I told you time and time again–"

"No! You don't get to pin this on me! You lied! You always lie! You lied to Dad and you lie just to fucking ruin my life!" I totally just fucked up big time. No matter how much I wish I could take it back its not going to make Emma feel any less better. She takes in a deep breath beside me and sadly stands up, leaving the pop tarts behind as she runs up to her room.

"What the hell is that? What is going on in this house?!" Mom snaps.

"Really mom? Really, just forget it." I sigh and begin to put my things away.

"No! I'm not going to forget it. How dare you say I lied to your father and all of a sudden your life is ruined because you made a stupid decision?" My mom snaps.

"It's the fact that you're a selfish bitch! You never once asked me how I felt all of the guys you tried to make it work with after dad. I came to you because I thought Leo changed that part of you and told you that I wanted the surgery because you lied. You lied because you can't accept who I am and you never will!" My mom gulps down. The tears fill her eyes and she takes a step forward.

Z

"No no, Regina that is not true. You know that I love you." She begins to sob.

"Okay, but that has nothing to do with you making me feel shitty about myself. Dressing like a girl isn't enough? Wearing makeup and bras and keeping the boobs. I could've just turned into your son mom. I always kept it a secret because I thought it was best for me because that's what you said. But I realize the same people who will judge me for it also accompanies you." And with that, I grab my stuff and leave her alone.

"Regina wait!" Ignore her and linger in front of my door, wondering what Emma is doing. She most likely has the door locked so I just go to mine, finding her sitting there on my bed.

"You said you wanted a baby." She mindlessly says. To save me from more pain I close the door and put my homework on my desk.

"I do." Is all I say as sit and open my folder.

"You do realize that we can't have it now right?" I sigh and finally turn to face her .

"Emma we never talked about keeping it, you just turned 15 you shouldn't even be–" I pause and forget it. I'm really just done with life right now while she has a whole damn life sitting inside her. This couldn't have been an any less worse time for it to happen. All teenagers go through stuff at whatever age. It feels like life is just hitting them all at once and they can't handle it. I thought I could.

"I had to do it, I had to say those things to her."

"Why?" She asks more calmly than I expected. That once supportive look on Emma's face suddenly comes back. It makes me feel so at peace for some reason. And open.

"Because I can't keep bottling things up. It only makes me angrier. I can't hit her because she's my mom when I really want to. I hit you when I shouldn't, but that's how we are. That's how I let out my anger."

"Mom loves you Gina. What parent doesn't do shitty things?" She shrugs.

"My dad. I mean my birth father." I inform.

"Yea from what you see right? Three years ago you would've said that about mom right?"

"Yes.."I sigh. Emma gives me a small smile.

"Not everybody is perfect babe. Even if you think you are you're not. We all do things. I've done things. So, now you just have to let it go."

"That's easy for you to say." Emma stands up and gives me a peck to my lips before wrapping my arms around me.

"I never said it would be. But you have me either way."


	10. -10-

~Emma's POV~

"Rule number two, never listen to gossip unless there's proof. A picture isn't ever proof and neither is someone else's words if it's not their story. People have a right to believe what they want. Most of them are idiots and believe anything or some just want to be dicks and decide to fit in with the assholes. Very little people stick by you when the whole world is against the real story; sometimes no one does. That's just how cruel teenagers are..."

I close open my locker and gaze down the hall to Regina. All of her friends are by her side even after the bullying and the stupid stuff that people around pick on she and Ivy for. Sometimes I wish I could do something. I'm usually one to mind my business and stay low. Maybe that'll work to my advantage. Nobody suspects an innocent right?

"Do you think Ivy really did those things?" Lily questions. My best friend continues to stare off at Regina and her group of friends like they are the most important things in the world. Everyone seems to be doing that lately. It's pointless.

"No, do you?" I ask and grab my book.

"I think people are dicks and should keep their mouths shut for once. But what do I know, I'm in 8th grade." She mocks and faces me. I chuckle at her and close my locker. "You wouldn't keep secrets from me right?" That is a very complicated question with what is going on right now. She's my best friend and always has been but there's no telling what could happen when I just spill my secrets. She might get drunk one day and tell everybody for all I know.

"N-no." I trail and choke without meaning to.

"You're hiding something." She grins. "What is it."

"Nothing! I'm me, same old Emma, nothing's changed here." I awkwardly chuckle. You're only making it worse for yourself idiot.

"Tell me Em. You can trust me, you know you can." That look that stupid pleading look! Regina should have prepped me on peer pressure. That's something I have definitely been having a hard time with. My friends peer pressure me into parties and getting drunk even though they mean no harm but I just easily give in. It sucks.

"Umm. I uh...I'm pregnant." I whisper very low. Lily's jaw drops and the deep purple blow pop slips right from her mouth.

"No fucking way!" She beams. I cringe and motion for her to shush. "Who did it?"

"Lily it doesn't matter!" I whisper.

"It does matter," she whispers back. "You are keeping it right? Was it Killian?"

"No!" I snap harshly, but Im more nervous than anything. "It's just some guy he's gone now."

"Emma swan you are lying your ass off! Tell me." She grins with wiggled eyebrows. Again with the peer pressure!

My eyes begin to tear up as I sadly stare at Regina. It's more out of shame, not shame from me loving her, but the shame that comes from what most people think. Lily whips her head around and turns back to me with widened eyes.

"You mean?" I frantically nod my head not being able to say anything. "So she does have a..."

"Yes.."I let out a shaky breath and stare mindlessly at the floor.

"I mean, any other person would say that it's gross but you are my best friend and I am a logical person. So, I think of it this way, she isn't blood. Just a girl you had to grow up with by force right? You didn't ask for that title." I look at Lily with disbelief on my face. "Hey, what you and her do behind closed doors is technically none of my business but I just want to you to know that if you guys argue or fight you'd have at least someone to go to."

"Thanks Lils." Honestly I feel way better and way less stressed now about it all. "Mal knows..."

"She knows what exactly?" Lily questions with a cocked head.

"About us." I air quote. "She threatened Regina yesterday before lunch."

"No way! How the hell–"

"The party! The stupid party that I told you guys was a bad a idea and now look at the situation Im in. This could ruin my family Lils and it's already falling apart."

"Okay look just because Mal spills that secret and the whole school believes it, that doesn't mean your parents would." Lily argues.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Like I didn't believe that Regina had a dick until you just confirmed it. Your parents are just gonna think you guys are being picked on. And Mal has no proof, its all about manipulating."

"Manipulating? How would she even do that?"

"It's like a bug in someone's ear. She doesn't just go, 'Hey, that girl and that teacher had sex last night', people arent that dumb to believe that. She'd do this: lean in close and motion towards them and whisper, 'Hey, is it me or does it look like those two have been a little close lately?' That'll leave you wondering and curious. Then you notice the teacher is always calling on that student and then she sometimes stays after class. That starts the whispers, and then people believe its true when it's probably not. That girl probably just needs extra credit or feels like that teacher is the only person she can vent to besides her parents. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yea, I do, everything is complicated and people blow things out of proportion. I'm pretty sure I get it." I groan.

Just on cue, the bell rings and everyone begins to disperse to class. Some people rush because their class is far away and others decide to take their time because it's much closer.

"Hey Swan!" Someone calls out. I turn around to find Killian and his friends grinning at me. Big mistake. "I always wondered where your sister got all that strength from in gym class...oh wait excuse me, I mean your brother." They all laugh leaving a sting in my heart that I decide to ignore. I roll my eyes and turn back around to ignore them.

"Don't listen to them Emma keep your cool." Lily urges.

"Are you the same way too?" Before Lily can stop me I take a few steps forward.

"You would want to know right? Because from what I heard, your mouth should be on someone's dick instead of it yapping away and being annoying."

"Oooooo! Burn!" One of his friends growls.

"What did you just say to me?" He growls through gritted teeth. Killian angrily steps forward in challenge but someone else does as well. Before I could process anything, raven hair whips in my face and the sound of Killian being smashed into the locker, echoes in the halls, and silences everyone.

"You've got alot of balls Killian but mine are bigger." Regina growls. "I told you, don't go near her."

"Or else what?" Killian challenges and get's in Regina's face. In lightning speed her hand grips his neck and slams him into the locker again.

"Try me if want you want to Killian! Don't ever threaten her got it?!" Nobody has ever seen Killian this scared, ever. This will be yet another story floating around school. Once Regina feels she's roughed him up enough, she lets him go and walks back over to me.

"You didn't have to do that." I tell her. Regina only smiles in return and locks her hand in mine.

"I'm your big sis Emma." She says in a funny accent. Regina walks alongside me to my class, Lily follows on my other side. I don't know where she got it, but she has another lollipop in her mouth.

"That was great Reg, I'm proud of you." Lily grins.

"Why thank you. Anyways," we stop at my classroom door and the final bell rings. I suddenly realize that Regina doesn't have a book in her hand and she never is late for her first class ever.

Something isn't right. "If anyone gives you anymore shit I'm a phone call away."

"Are you not going to class?" I question suspiciously. Regina ignores my question, kisses my temple like she always does, and walks off. Okay...

"Something had to have rubbed her the wrong way." Lily mumbles as we stare off at her.

"Yea...I wonder what it was this time. She's probably going to get high." I mutter while following Lily into class.

"Aww man that's not good." Lily sighs.

"I know. She does it sometimes when she can't control her temper. I mean she's going through puberty and all this other bs isn't helping."

"Just make sure you're always there for her Em."

"Always.".

School went by in a drag. Everyone still talks, others just completely keep to themselves just to get by. Last but not least, now everyone sticks to their small groups. This school was so diverse and everyone used to be friendly with one another, yea some people bully here and there but now, all trust is gone. No one trusts anyone.

Regina was right about the school being split because now less than half of the school sits away from the other half during lunches. There's Mal's side and then there's ours; the smaller group that wants nothing to do with them.

"Just look at her! I hate seeing her bitchy face!" Mo growls.

"Tell me about it," August smiles and looks at me. "So how was the Poconos?"

"Besides beating Regina's ass everyday and having no Christmas, it was great."

"Oh please Swan, I left you with an apple face." Gina chuckles and pushes her lunch away from herself. I'm surprised she doesn't have the munchies, "Eat it."

I found myself staring greedily at hers even though I'm only halfway with mine. Mom's chicken salad sandwiches are the absolute best.

"I'm fine I promise." Regina leans over across the table and snatches my cinnamon rolls away.

"Hey!" I snap. It's so depressing that I can't have my cinnamon rolls.

"Eat it. And I'll give you them back and you can have my apple fritters."

"Deal!" Without hesitation, I take Gina's sandwich because who am I kidding? I'm so freaking hungry and my belly feels like an endless pit at this point.

"Woah man, you are eating way more than you usually do." Ruby jokes, causing me to choke on my sandwich a little. Regina rolls her eyes at me and they fall back across the lunchroom towards Mal. I wonder if Mal did something to her again, or maybe she's just thoroughly studying her like she does for everything else.

"I just missed dinner last night." I lie. Ruby hums but Lily throws me a wicked smirk before she continues to eat her prison food that this school calls lunch. They should definitely hire Granny to cook here honestly.

"So...the 8th grade spring formal is coming up pretty soon. Do you guys know who you're taking?" Zelena asks. Regina grins at me seeming to want to know the answer to that as well.

"I was thinking of asking Elsa." August announces.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Ivy gawks. She always fangirls over couples. It doesn't matter who.

"Call me a dork but I'm going with my sister." I shrug. Everyone smiles at me as I take my last bite of the sandwich and reach over the table towards the apple fritters. Regina has that smug look on her face and pulls them back from my reaching hand.

"At least save me like two." I roll my eyes and pull them back, feeling suddenly nervous about everyone's eyes on us.

"It's alright Em, my sister asked me too." Zelena informs.

"Your sister asked you?" A guy with jet black hair questions. He's more of a punk known as Jefferson and usually hangs out with Gina and her friends often. The other punks are probably out vandalizing school property but he can't because he's on probation or something like that.

"Where is the little vermin anyways?" Mo teases.

"She's in the media room, she started some photography club or something like that. I honestly think it's the worse idea." Zelena shrugs.

"Oh come on Z, everyone needs a hobby, it's fine time that Robyn found hers." Robin shrugs. Zelena rolls her eyes and leans forward to whisper to all of us.

"I just think it's the wrong time to start this with Mal and her posse roaming the school. What if one of her secret snakes join and they turn Robyn's club into a joke?"

Zelena makes a very valid point. I've never joined a club but I think Robyn's idea is a really great one. She's practically on a list for the olympics in archery since she's been doing it for years. Most of her spare time is spent practicing to make the team, so it's great that she's exploring her horizons for a change.

"I'll join...you know just in case Something happens and then I can stop it." I volunteer.

"Well then I will too, I've got nothing better to do." Jefferson shrugs. "Besides they'd probably need a tough sophomore to kick some ass."

I glance over at Regina who is now glaring me down. She then holds up three fingers and mouths, 'Rule 3'.

"Regina I'm getting bullied too." I say aloud not caring if anyone else hears. I don't even know what rule number three is. It probably has something to do with me joining the photography club or whatever.

My secret girlfriend rolls her eyes and taps her fingers on the table. I guess reminding her of the terrible truth pissed her off once again. She glares at Mal once again.

"Wait, why are people bullying you? You're like the most innocent person here." Mo points out. You wish I were innocent. I wish I was too. Her saying that reminds me that I have a whole lot of baggage hanging on my shoulders for Mal to rip open at any given moment. She already has ahold of my biggest, darkest secret. Somehow, I don't care about her finding out that I'm pregnant.

"Because Regina is my sister, and Killian hates me so..." Everyone goes silent at our table. All ten of us. The only thing we can hear now is the laughter on the other side of the cafeteria. The stupid assholes are having the times of their lives, probably plotting their next move to take down another innocent victim next.

"You know what? Nobody goes to anymore parties unless you aren't alone, and one person vows to stay sober no matter what." Zelena concludes.

"She doesn't necessarily have to get any of us at a party." Regina mumbles.

"That's the only way she has gotten us." Ivy sasses back.

"Not me." Regina trails in thought. "I think...she..." Regina's eyes goes wide and it immediately scares me. "Nobody came upstairs during our party right?."

"Yea...I didn't let anyone remember?" Zelena laughs. I study Regina's face and she suddenly looks sick.

"Emma she does has proof." Is all she says before she get's up. What does that even mean?!

"What...just happened?" Graham mutters from his consistent silence. We're all left stunned. Once I've realized that Regina might actually skip school again, I get up to chase her down. Mom would fucking kill us big time and I know for sure that the conversation won't go well at all.

My thumping feet echoes in the hallway making me cringe just a bit inside. I hate interrupting classes or being rude. Funny, since I apparently treat Regina like shit right?

I turn the final corner towards our lockers, thankfully finding Regina at hers and grabbing her book bag once again. It's a complete remake of a few days ago. "Gina what are you doing." I sigh in disappointment. Regina hooks her bag to her shoulder but continues to dig around in her locker.

"She has proof Emma. I know I'm not crazy. She's a crazy bitch. I know she fucking bugged me." Wait is she serious right now?!

"Regina what the hell are you talking about?!"

"Emma! Think about it?" She snaps more so to give me a reality check than anything. I roll my eyes and listen to Regina's stupid conspiracy theory. She better be right. "Nobody came upstairs. I didn't touch Mal, maybe me kissing your temple gave it away, but how the hell does she know I have a dick?"

Honestly, I'm left speechless. Regina makes a very valid point, one of which I don't have the answers to.

After rummaging through her locker a little more, she slams it promoting that she came up empty handed. "It has to be at home or something maybe she did it when she came over for our project?" I shrug and watch as Regina pulls out her phone to probably tell Zelena that we are leaving. Now that I think about it, I completely left behind our lunchboxes and my delicious snacks!

"Oh my god!" She gasps with widened eyes. I quickly rush to her side and stare intently down at the device. Regina takes a small moment, for whatever reason, and presses play on the video from an unknown number. The first thing I notice is that it's Regina's room. Now I can definitely understand why she hesitated.

"Gina..."I whisper into the darkness, hoping she's awake. I really want her since it's been a few days. The desperation is very high on the stake.

Her plushy carpet tingles on my toes as I brush them along towards the obviously sleeping brunette. She's definitely a sleeping beauty but all great things come to an end. I lightly tap Regina's face earning a soft hum and pinched eyelids.

"I'm tired baby." She whines and rolls her body away. Man! Still feeling a strong desire for her, I climb up on the bed and bounce my body on top of her, letting the bed give me the momentum I need.

Regina flips over once again until she is snug underneath me. It gives me the absolute pleasure from knowing how hard she is under the sheets. "Come on. You know you want to, this guy obviously does." Regina groans and covers her face with her arms before saying,

"Fine, but I'm not fucking moving. You want it, ride it." I shrug and climb from atop her. I mean it beats nothing right? I remove the covers from between us. The sight of Regina's dick trying to fight through her gown drives me crazy. It brings so much excitement to my core; Just like seeing Regina everyday brings excitement to my heart.

I pull up her silk night gown and sit on my knees in between her legs. She never saw it coming. The moment I trail my tongue along her shaft, she sits up and pushes me in closer.

"That feels good baby." She hums. It encourages me to give her more. I stuff her full length down my throat, grazing my teeth a tiny bit just to send shivers, and swirl my tongue around her tip just to send her soaring. So much for not moving. Regina pushes me in deeper, and gyrates her hips a little. That always means that the pre-cum is on its way.

The moment I taste the deliciousness on my tongue, I sit back up to come face to face with Gina deeming her slick enough. She meets me halfway, as I hover her sexy body, and lick the extra leftovers from my chin. We press our lips together immediately after and never break away as Regina lays down.

In swift like motions, I deepen the kiss, hold myself up with one hand, and slip her dick in with the other. On instincts my lower half moves. With every bounce my body sky rockets with waves of pleasure. Four days is definitely way too long.

Regina and I swallow each other's moans as I work hard on our climaxes. Soon enough, she holds on to me tight. My body presses against her's and our hearts meld together in sync perfectly. I suddenly find myself being flipped over.

Regina flicks her beautiful long hair over one shoulder before planting both hands on either side of my head. She balls the sheets in a death grip the moment her dick slams into me once again. She deeply penetrates me with ease. Her hips move so fast that I can't help but yelp out my pleasure.

I can feel it. She's all the way to the end and I feel her deep in my gut. Sometimes it hurts, but the pain is so addicting that I don't want her to stop. With each slam to my gut the pressure tightens up and bursts throughout my body by the second. Regina goes even faster and harder, she's never gone this hard before. I love it.

Her headboard slams against the wall, I slam my eyes shut, and she flips us over again. Me on top of her, straddling her, with her holding onto me tight. I never knew that she could get any farther, but with this position I cant control myself.

"Holy fuck!" I whimper out on the loud side.

Regina doesn't care either. She hums, sending a shockwave igniting in my core once again. My cunt gropes around her causing her to clench my thighs deeply.

"You like that huh? You want me to keep fucking you like this?" She's changing. Something is wrong but I love it too much for me to touch base on it right now. Regina has never talked dirty to me before, but I'm glad that she has.

"Yes! Gina, god, don't stop fucking me baby."

Her perfect lips curl into a malicious grin before she attacks my neck with bites. That was all I needed to explode all around her. She's definitely filling me up; alot actually. I, on the other hand, have never came so hard in my life. With heavy heaves, I nearly screamed out in ecstasy before Regina covered my lips with her perfectly manicured fingers. We sit there for a while, lost in each other and this feeling that we love so much. The feeling that makes our bond stronger.

"The moment you fertilized Emma. Keep it and remember it. You'll thank me later." I read out loud. I look at Regina who is biting her lip and staring down at the phone. "Are you Seriously turned on right now?!"

I mean what the hell?! I'm over here having a panic attack. Someone, aka Mal, has been stalking us and now has our reputation in her hands. If this gets leaked, not only will our lives be ruined, but we'll lose our family. Our parents will never look at us the same or even our closest friends. Well one of my friends has accepted it but that doesn't mean that all of them will.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. We have to go find that–" I stop her right there before she tries to run off.

"No, we have all weekend Regina. Mom will kill us if we skip again." Regina looks me in the eyes and back down to her phone before stuffing it in her back pocket. She sighs and says,

"Alright. Something tells me she won't leak it anyways." I furrow my eyebrows at the statement. Regina always has a reasonable explanation but it's way too risky to think that way. She begins walking so I follow right beside her.

"Why do you say that?" Regina gives me a small adorable smile before locking her hand in mine. I catch her eyes linger towards my belly before she reverts them back to the floor in front of her.

"Because she would've did it already right? I don't know if she's playing some sort of game but clearly you aren't apart of the charade. I don't think she has any intentions of harming middle schoolers."

"Makes sense." I mumble. Regina stops walking and faces me. Her beautiful brown eyes gleam with something that I can't put my finger on. She cups my cheeks with both hands and then says,

"No matter what, nothing will come between us. I'll always love you and I promise that." I smile and say,

"Cross your heart?" I know this brings back so many memories for her because it does with me. Her smile grows ten fold sending my heart soaring with happiness. It all makes me forget about our disturbing situation.

"With every apple that falls from the sky. Cross your heart?" She giggles.

"Until cinnamon stops being apart of life." I vow like I've always done and always will. Regina wraps her arm around my neck and guides me back to the cafeteria.

"Let's feed our baby..."

"Today class, we will start the new unit of Greek Mythology..."The teacher rants. Lily leans over beside me to whisper a snarky comment just as she always does.

"World history is a bust. You think we can make a run for it?" She grins. I let out a soft snicker, but keep my eyes focused on the board so it seems like I'm paying attention. I absolutely hate getting in trouble at school.

"Nahh. Peabody has eyes like a hawk. He'll catch you as soon as you stand." I'm soon startled after my statement,

"Emma, no interruptions." He scolds with a firm glare above his glasses. You'd think that a middle school teacher wouldn't look so hostile and angry. It's not reassuring at all. This man's features are always twisted with a scowl making him more intimidating than a parent who is determining whether they should spank you or not.

"Sorry Mr. P," I mumble and glare at Lily she shrugs and begins writing in her notebook. Mr. Peabody is writing crap on the board so I take the moment to take a quick glance down at my phone.

R: how's my baby?

I smile at her concern for our child even if it's fate might be taking a left turn. At least she cares. I decide to mess with her and quickly reply,

E: Aww Gina! I'm great, thank you for asking.

I wait patiently for Regina to answer as I write down my notes for class. She gives me anxiety, the kind where my leg bounces and my hand begins to sweat from holding my pencil to tight. My heart slams against my chest from the overload of excitement. Finally, the torment ceases to some degree once I feel the vibrations against my leg.

R: I was talking about the other little apple. My little candy apple in your belly ️

E: the baby is fine Gina, but are you saying what I think you are saying?

R:...it's your body Emma, I'm not going to force you into anything. Your only 15 so do it as your wish don't do it for me.

E: but do you want to keep the baby?

R: I just said my wishes do not matter. Do you want to keep it?

As soon as I begin typing, a shadow blocks my screen. I look up to find Mr. P angrily holding out his hand. I gulp down my pain and hand it over without putting up a fight.

"You'll get it back tomorrow if I feel you have behaved. I am disappointed in you Ms. Swan." The last comment stings. Just knowing that the angriest teacher alive sees the value in me as a student makes me feel proud of myself. The fact that he's disappointed makes me a little upset. Now, I'll never be able to answer Regina for another three hours and it's probably driving her nuts.

I close my locker and look around the halls, feeling on edge. It sucks that there's this fear of you being next on the list of the entire school turning against you. I hate the feeling even though I get bullied sometimes because of Regina's secret. Well...it's not much of a secret anymore.

"Hello Emma." The blonde smiles innocently. I desperately want to smack that grin off of her face.

"I don't want to talk to you." I mumble. Mal cocks her head and let's out a heavy sigh.

"There's a reason I didn't leak the video." She begins. I don't care about any of that. What I care about is why she's being this way in the first place.

"I don't care! Why do you have a camera in my sister's room? What's your point in all of this?." Mal seems to ignore my question and says,

"You are so much like me when I was your age."

"We are nothing alike. You're a fucking bitch." I snap through gritted teeth. Mal is completely unfazed. She shrugs to accept her compliment and then says,

"I was like you. Innocent and loved because of it. Everyone felt like I was their little sister just as Regina's friends do to you. But they all turned on me. I was raped at a party and the truth turned to lies. It was never my story and when I did tell it, nobody believed it."

I hate myself for feeling this way, but I honestly feel so bad for her, "I found out I was pregnant and so did all my ex best friends. The guy who raped me was one of their crushes so they all became jealous. I'm sure it was because they believed that I'm prettier but they cornered me in an alley and I lost the baby."

Mal's face goes completely numb but her eyes shows all of her pain. They fill up with tears that she refuses to let fall. "High school will eat you up for no reason Emma. And I like you, so I won't do anything to harm you. But your sister is one of the popular kids and popular kids needs what's coming to them before they do it to someone else."

"Okay but Regina isn't popular because she's a bully. She's popular because she's chill and really nice to everybody. She hasn't done anything. And neither has Ivy." I defend. Mal lets out a chuckled scoff and rolls her eyes. It's amazing how fast her tears went away.

"They are, bystanders are bullies too. You watch someone get bullied and you laugh, it still counts. I've seen your sister and Ivy do it. She wouldn't even talk to me until our teacher made us partners. She even looks at me funny—"

"She thought you were cute." I growl through gritted teeth. I hate that known fact and I hate having to use it to defend my girlfriend even more.

"No it wasn't that, your sister is a rising bully. I know you probably see it at home. Let me tell you the signs: they get angry at life for some reason, you slowly start to notice the rebellious things, maybe they even yell at their parents or get mad at the tiniest things, and then they come to school, slowly but surely, not caring about the rules and then it leads to not caring about anybody else. They let their anger out on others and soon enough, they can't stop."

I choke on my heart from hearing that. That totally sounds like Regina. She's been snapping at mom a lot and we have been fighting often too. She keeps trying to skip school and she has nearly fought Killian on countless occasions. The partying, the drinking, and the fuming. There's this strong anger that flashes before her eyes even before Mal became her lab partner and it makes me wonder if Regina did contribute to lead a broken girl to the edge.

"I see it all in your face that you get it now Emma." Mal says softly.

"I'm giving you three seconds to walking away before I wring your throat." Her voice is so dark and so...scary. My eyes gaze towards Regina who stand behind Mal with the coldest glare that I often see now.

"We were just talking Regina relax." Mal chuckles and takes a step to the side and away from me. Mal gives me a look that says 'told you so'. And walks off.

"Why are you talking to her?" She questions. For some reason I can't look at Regina the same.

"What did you do to her Regina?" Regina scrounges her faces and takes a step closer to me but I take a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you bully her? Do you bully people? Do you even know what bullying is?" I interrogate. Regina seems awfully taken aback, she struggles before blurting,

"No! I don't bully anyone. Why are you letting her get into your head?!" She defends but I press forward just to trap her in a brain corner to see how she reacts to it.

"Do you witness people get bullied and watch with amusement? What about when she came over, did you make her feel uncomfortable?." Regina goes silent. Completely and utterly silent. It hurts me to my heart and I don't know why. Maybe it's because I thought I knew her but I don't.

"I–I don't know..."she trails in question. I shake my head in disbelief and take another step back.

"You were right. Rule number 2 right? Predators and Prey? You used to be a predator Regina, top of the food chain, but maybe you got what's coming to you because like you said, a victim can turn power into something greater. That's exactly what Mal's doing right now."

"Are you seriously defending her?!" She snaps.

"You don't know what she's been through! None of you do. I don't know what you did, but you made it worse! You put darkness to her name because she obviously came here for a fresh start. And it started all over again with you!" Regina rolls her eyes and completely changes the subject. The fact that she doesn't care or pretends that she doesn't only makes me hate her more right now.

"We have more important things to worry about why didn't you text me back?"

"Are you serious right now? Like you're joking right?" Regina whines but it's more of a frustrated whine followed by delirious chuckles,

"What do you want me to say? I don't know what you're talking about." I take a moment to think back on everything I've heard Regina say or anything I've noticed in school.

"The picture of Killian and David, you said it was Mal, how do you know that?"I ask.

"Because she's always snooping in people's business and gossiping duh." I stare at Regina blankly as if she has two heads. She seriously has to be joking, "What?"

"It's a crime for teenagers to gossip?! Even I know that that's normal. Grown woman do it while getting their nails done, so what?! And let me guess, you told all your friends that it was her so you all shunned her, that's what happened." Regina bites the inside of her cheek and averts her eyes to somewhere else. "Regina what the hell!"

"Look, I dont care okay?! That doesn't give her a right to stalk me and invade my privacy." I roll my eyes and glance over at Mal. She gives me a shy smile and all I see is pain on her face. I look at Regina and I see the devil.

"I love you Regina, I do. But that's not fair. You're a hypocrite and you're sitting here telling me that you ruined a girl's life and you don't care."

"She ruined it herself Emma, by doing the things she's doing. She's a complete bitch."

"And why is she doing the things she's doing? Because you started a rumor. You made people hate her. That ruins someone's self esteem but you would never know because you never been in that place. Now you do and it hurts doesn't it? You feel out of place, you feel like everyone is against you? Your self esteem is completely gone? I know what that feels like Regina. All I had was Lily and somehow you still have a whole clan by your side.You always do."

I remember Regina brung up my past in the cabin. I was a 'weirdo' people would say. Mostly because I'm so innocent and naive and I keep away from others. I had social anxiety so the only friend I had was Lily.

When Regina moved in with us I never knew she was in my school and in the 4th grade until we met. She had alot of friends despite being so quiet at home. I understood it because I was the total opposite between school and home as well.

I didn't start coming out of my shell and making new friends until middle school. I was in 6th and Regina was in 8th. I started having crushes and those boys made a fool out of me for it. Sometimes I was the laughing stalk, but it soon died down. Regina started defending me for it and then her friends started defending me and then people just left me alone.

She looks at me with a little bit of sorrow. I feel her warm fingers wipe against my cheek, slightly spreading wetness in attempts to wipe away the tears. I hadn't even realized that I started crying. It's something I hardly do in public, especially with the thick walls I've built over the past years.

"You rubbed it in my face and you still do by walking these halls with your head held high and fighting me at home. Telling me that you wouldn't be there for me anymore as if I need you." I can't help but let more tears fall.

"Emma never meant it like that..."

"Yes you did!" I snap, startling her and everyone around me. "I see it now, I was so stupid. You constantly reminded me that the only reason I have friends is because of you. I thought our war at home was just some sibling rivalry but maybe it's more than just that."

"Oh no don't try to pin this on me. Every since I stepped foot in that house you bullied me so you have no room to talk! I never did anything to you yet I defend you and had nothing but open arms."

Regina takes a moment to stare me down with pain on her face, leaving me in my thoughts. Mal's words echoes in my head: They get angry at life for some reason...they start letting their anger out on others.

It's a domino affect. I'm a bully too and everything that Regina said is true. Maybe I'm the reason why she feels this way. The anger inside of me quickly turns to guilt.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Mal: the torment starts with someone..." I honestly don't care about what I've done to Regina at home. I mean I care yes, but we've moved past that. I mean I was 7 for crying out loud she's a bigger girl and always was. I do feel guilty, I honestly will always feel guilty now, but I refuse to let her think she's a victim in all of this because a school environment is on an entire different level than at home. You can't compare them.


	11. -11-

~Regina's POV ~

I take the tiny device and I smash it over and over again with one of my lamps, letting out all of my frustrations. Once I finally feel accomplished, I look at Emma. She's looking at me dryly and unamused. Her face is scrounged and her eyes hold fire just to remind me how pissed she still is. I let out a heavy sigh and sit beside her on my bed.

"You seriously still can't be mad at me."

"I'm mad but that has nothing to do with me loving you." She pulls her black Swan closer to her body. A ball of plush feathers is what I like to call it. Emma has a habit of carrying it around at home and picking on the feathers, revealing white blotches of fabric where the black feathers used to be.

"Okay then, let's talk before we leave for dinner." I suggest.

"What about?" I motion towards her belly. At first the blonde stares at her swan in confusion. Ohh Emma, must you be a blonde? Then she takes the memo. A small smile on her face forms.

"I think I'm better off keeping it." She mutters. It's the best sentence I've ever heard. It's like music to my ears and brings me much needed delight.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" I pump in a deep growly man voice. I feel accomplished once she ends her anxious feather picking and laughs at my obnoxiousness.

"Okay and what about mom and dad? I think you should just tell them about how we snuck to a party and you got drunk and had sex." Emma's face immediately twists with fear. She's definitely going to soak in that kiss ass daughter stage when the time comes. Apparently how mom and dad sees her is more important right now.

"But...they'll never look at me the same." And there it is. I let out a frustrated sigh and slide out of my bed.

"Well it's the truth baby you can't hide it forever. What did you expect?" Emma begins her anxious feather picking once more. Once that starts, there's no getting an answer from her until she mentally prepares herself to give one.

Honestly, it always bothers me when she does that. Well, at least when I care. Sometimes I don't care because I guess it just comes from us being raised in the same house. I refuse to acknowledge the 's' word especially since she's carrying my child.

Instead of pressuring Emma to speak, I crawl my way to the bed. She lets me pry her legs open and falls back when I hover over her gorgeous body. I lean closer to her face, pressing my nose against hers and gently grazing my lips along another pair just to drive her crazy.

"I love you." I mutter in a low seductive tone. A whimper leaves from deep within Emma's chest and turns into a moan once I finally kiss her. As always, our make out becomes heated. Emma and I always moan and connect into one. It makes my dick fight with everything it has to try and break free.

"Girls! What are you doing?" My heart leaps to my throat painfully from the sound of my mother's voice. I rapidly shift from between Emma and place myself at the desk.

"We're just talking mom." Emma informs after clearing her throat. She nervously takes out her shoulder braid and begins to redo it. maybe from anxiety or because it got a little messed up from the tugging and groping.

"Well, it's time to go okay?" She says. Emma and I answer simultaneously and wait to hear mom's footsteps walk away from my door.

"Babe we can't tell them, not yet." She whines. I can't help but roll my eyes. Ignoring her, I stand from my chair and step into my walk in closet to grab my heals.

"Let's go before they get pissed." I mumble.

The car ride to dinner was completely silent. Nobody hardly says a word because this family is in desperate need of therapy.

I'm still pissed at my mom's lies. I'm pissed at Emma for being selfish and for cursing me out in front of everyone at school. I'm definitely pissed at dad because he so graciously defended mom. They both hate my apparent attitude and Emma still has hate for her father at the moment.

We are all a mess, but I still have plenty of other things to worry about. The fact that Mal planting a camera in my room makes me hate her even more. I'm not letting her get away with that bullshit.

Since nobody is talking in the car, I decide to text on my phone. Emma's jamming to music across the way, so, why not?

Zelena: no fucking way! I'm so fucking sick of her.

Regina: me too! Just her presence pisses me off! And the fact that her locker is next to mine...

Zelena: you know what makes it worse, that Kat is taking her side! Like wtf?!

Regina: I have a feeling that you're next or Mo.

Zelena: yea sure, I will bring hell to her world if she even tries me Reg.

Regina: me too, I'm so close to kicking her ass.

"We're here." Dad announces. Emma pops her headphones out of her ears and places her phone in her pocket. Mom and dad made it clear that no phones were allowed so now, we're screwed. This dinner is going to kill me.

That's what I thought. Emma did too given the loud gasp that leaves her lips. Dad really went all out this time. This restaurant has to be five star. It's so damn fancy in here. The carpet is very elegant and there are pristine Chandeliers everywhere.

This had to be the worse place to pick though. I'm sure that mom and dad expect us to be on our best behavior and be their golden children, but its hard. With our problems at school, with them, and each other, there's no telling how this night will play out. The bad hormones will surface and turn us into moody teenagers no doubt.

After our waitress takes our drink orders, mom and dad continue to converse about the menus. I can only assume that they've never been here before. With mom being a big shot business woman, I'd at least expect her to.

"I don't know what any of this means." Emma whispers beside me.

My eyes shift towards her. She definitely looks like her brain is frying from every word. Once looking at the menu myself, I understand her pain. Yes we're rich, but Emma and I never ate rich people food or been to 5 star restaurants. Simply because we chose not to. We just want to be normal teenagers.

"I don't either." I whisper back, "I bet the safest route is to pick anything with chicken in it."

Through gritted teeth, Emma hides behind her menu and whispers, "The baby doesn't want chicken. It wants pork."

"Pork?!" I gag a little too loudly. I mean I like bacon but anything else pork is really disgusting. That child definitely isn't getting it from me.

My sudden outburst earned Mom and Dad's attention. First they look at me like I have to heads but then flash a small smile.

"Are you two trying to figure out what you want?" Dad chuckles. I nod my head while Emma sets down her menu, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Well...is there anything you're in the mood for?" Mom asks.

"Pork"

"Chicken" We say at once. I glance over at Emma who's now nervously biting her lip. Im sure she doesn't want to be here and wants to stuff her face in more than one plate of food.

Our parents even notice the awkward tension which makes everything even more awkward. It's so fucking unbearable and it's driving me crazy! Emma shrivels in her seat a little and tugs at the hem of her skirt while I mindlessly look around. After a few more painful seconds of burning throat and icky skin, she clears her throat and says,

"Well...I have some good news." Mom and Dad's face instantly lights up while I feel physically sick. Oh god! Maybe I didn't think this through! How do I tell her I change my mind?! I don't want them to know!

"Oh really?" Dad grins. It actually feels great, being that the awkward tension is gone, but my heart is literally on fire. I am at the edge of freaking out into passing out. Trying to hide it is so much harder.

"We have good news too Em, but you can go first." Mom encourages with that bright smile. I look at Emma one last time to catch her opening her mouth. I interrupt immediately by saying,

"Maybe you should wait to tell them?" I chuckle awkwardly. My face literally twitches with every word, making me look like a lunatic. Even Emma is looking at me awkwardly, but I see in her eyes that she gets what I mean.

"So...I can't tell them I asked you to the spring formal?" She questions earning big gasps from our parents. I fake the realest smile I could come up with trying to figure out if Emma was just playing along or that's what she was going to say to begin with.

"That's perfect! We have to arrange dress shopping girls! Leo isn't this great?!" Mom squeals like a teenager. Dad agrees and looks to us with so much pride.

"Actually..."Emma trails nervously. "I was thinking Dad could take me. I decided I want to wear a tux." Everyone goes silent.

I mean I knew, but I didn't know Emma had the guts to tell them. Dad looks at Em as if he's seeing a total stranger for the first time. Mom is left in shock but it soon turns into a supportive smile. Maybe telling them about her pregnancy wont be so bad? At least on mom's end.

"Oh." Dad finally utters, "I just expected Regina since she's the one with...you know."

"No no dad." I laugh, "I've never been a tom boy and never will be." He does make a good point though.

Emma and I have to be the most backwards couple ever, but that's what I love about it. We can just be ourselves openly with one another without receiving judgments about personal life choices. At least I think...I still never asked her how she felt about me getting rid of my problem.

"It's alright Leo. She's a teenager and at the age where she's discovering new parts of herself that she didn't know existed." My mom persuades. Here she goes again, trying to be Emma's savior. Yet, she's a complete load of crap with her bull shit lies. I wonder how she really feels about it.

"Well...do you have something else you need to tell us then?" He questions with a suspicious brow. The anxiety from Emma completely rubs off of her skin and absorbs into mine.

"What do you mean?" She asks the best way she can.

"Are you into woman? You know, like Regina is?" He asks. Emma frantically shakes her head. I can't help but roll my eyes at her lie. Everyone here lies! That's the thing: how do I know if she's lying?

"You know it's okay Em, if you do we totally support—"

"But Regina has a reason." Em quickly interrupts,

"I'm just not sure I guess. I mean...no, okay? I don't like girls."

I clear my throat and look back down on my menu. The confusing food items becomes the center of my attention once again. It's really the only thing I can do to refrain from lashing out on everyone. I will admit that I have definitely been having uncontrollable anger issues from my growth spurt.

"Okay...well time for our news." Dad announces earning Emma and I's complete attention.

"Your father and I have noticed that this family has been...shaky and lack of better of communication. So, we're going to church from now on" Emma's jaw drops and my eyes widen.

"You can't be serious...you're joking right? Dad?" I question. Dad let's out a heavy sigh while mom gives me a warning look.

"Don't start okay, we need this." Mom mumbles.

"As if 'cleansing our sins' will make the world a better place." I sass. Mom used to take me to church all of the time. It makes me uncomfortable just being there.

"Mom I have to agree with Regina on this one." Emma informs lightly while tapping her nails along the surface on the table. Dad groans out and rubs his hands up and down his face to relieve the stressful pressure.

"Seriously guys? We're trying here. What do you want us to do?" He whines. I've never heard him this flustered about anything. I think about whether I should say my cruel answer.

"Be better parents." Emma and I say together. It blew my mind that she'd even say something like that. I guess her hate for dad is still there.

"That's really how you feel?" Mom whimpers emotionally. Dad let's out a sigh again and wraps his arm around mom's shoulder.

"Look, we will have this discussion when we get home." He says lowly.

"No. How about now? Let's talk about how mom lied about an issue that she knows I'm sensitive about." Dad pulls away and looks down at mom in disbelief.

"You lied to her? What was the point of that?"

"I don't know Leo, I..." the words fall from Mom's tongue as she stares down guiltily at her menu.

"Okay..."She nods in delusion, "since we're clearing the air, let's talk about our ruthless daughter and how she's completely lost her mind and has been a disappointment." Wow that really burned. I chuckle at mom and rest my chin in both of my hands.

"Oh really?" Mom glares at me and so does dad deeming him on mom's side for this matter.

"Yes really! You have been highly disrespectful lately and you need to control that temper of yours Regina enough is enough."

"I can be mad at the world mom. I can be mad at you I have every right to be."

"No you don't." Emma mutters, "Not with you causing a war at school and bullying Mal." Mom and dad gasp. I clench my fists under the table so desperately trying not to hit Emma. I thought we were passed that.

"Regina! What is going on with you?" Dad scolds.

"What is this?! Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" I snap trying to change the subject. "And you need stop acting like you're so innocent all the damn time!" I snap at Emma she glares at me then soon rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. And I still can't stand to be in your presence Dad. No matter how hard I try I just never seem to make you proud and sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Like what is the point?" Emma snaps. Dad frowns at Emma and then looks back at me.

"I love both of you equally." Is all he says.

"Bull dad! Really? You're going to lie right now?" Emma snaps.

"Fine, fine! Is there anything else that anyone has to say?!" Dad snaps. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole restaurant has been staring at us.

"I'm pregnant!" I think my stomach just exploded...


	12. -12-

~Emma's POV~

Everyone stares at each other. I don't know what bothers me more; Regina's trembling throat or the way mom and Dad are looking at us. What do they want, some type of approval? As if it matters. They don't know it, but with mom being pregnant it makes everything for us worse. Now, This family is stuck together one way or another because Regina and I will both be sharing a sibling.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress questions with a completely innocent smile. So innocent that I want to smack it off of her face. Hard.

"N-no. Thank you. I think we will be leaving." My dad informs. The waitress frowns sadly, pretending that she cares, and takes away our menus one by one. All the while, Regina and I are still glued to our parents.

"Listen guys." Dad sighs, "It just happened alright. And we're keeping it. Your mother and I want to continue building a family while the day is young and make our bond stronger until the end of time. Which is why we try to tell you that we love you both and we're not just doing it because of marriage. Hopefully this baby will prove it." I hear Regina shifting beside me a little.

Without thinking, I slowly trail my fingers underneath the table until they meet with her's. I know she wants to flip, but hopefully my touch will prevent it. This isn't the place for that. Thankfully, her fingers lock in mine, giving them a tight squeeze to channel out all of her anger.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." mom trails which brings up a question in my mind.

"Is that the good news? Is that why you want to go to church all of a sudden because we all know that we need therapy." Mom gives a small smile and holds her own. She refuses to let me over power even in her most vulnerable moments. I despise that trait of hers at the moment.

"Let's just talk about this at home." Dad suggest with a warm smile. I hate it when he does that.

He uses it to make sure things go his way and it usually does. That warm smile fills peace into one's soul some how. As I think about how I should truly feel at the moment, being taken aback by my dad's smile, Regina's hand suddenly pulls away from my grip.

"I have to use the bathroom first." She mumbles. Her chair scrapes across the floor harshly as she stands abruptly in her seat and storms off.

Mom and Dad stay in the position they are in. Their bodies are pretty close so they can withstand any negative impacts together as one. They're simply showing off their love for one another; for once I hate it with all of my heart.

To get myself out of this situation, I point over my shoulder and offer, "I'm just gonna...see if Regina's okay."

Mom and Dad nod their head in approval. I quickly get up and pad my wedge clad feet against the floor. This place is so big that there might just be more than one restroom. Hopefully, the first one that I see right now could be the right one.

"Regina?" I mumble quietly as I step in. All is quiet in here except for the heavy sigh that leaves Regina's mouth. She's angrily leaning against the sink, her eyes slammed shut, and her teeth are gritted to max capacity.

I cautiously step next to her and reach out to cup her delicate cheek. The moment I touch her soft skin, she visibly relaxes. However, she harshly pulls away. It seems that the news mom just shared isn't wrapping around her head the right way.

Regina's chest heaves as she takes in a deep breath. She lets it out and says, "We have to get rid of it."

My world starts tumbling around me. Just one moment she was so excited that it made me excited. Now, all of a sudden, she wants to get rid of our baby. Knowing her, one bad thing leads to the next.

"Why?" I croak out. The burning sensations are closing up in my throat and making it hard to speak or breathe even. The tears burning my sockets aren't helping me calm down either.

"Because Emma it's so wrong. They're trying Em. They are so happy together and we can't keep doing shitty selfish things when it's going to tear them apart." The tears fall from Regina's proving me more right. I can't believe she's doing this right now... Still, even knowing the answer, I do the cheesiest thing and ask the question anyways.

"What are you saying Regina?" She questions.

"Emma I love you I really do but it's not fair to them and even if we all are clashing I still love them. I can't lose another father; I know you feel the same way too. We can't do this anymore." She's right. I don't want to lose another mom. It breaks my heart just thinking about it. That's nothing compared to the pain Regina is causing me right now.

"Okay.."I mumble and wipe away the lingering tears. I turn back around and walk out of the bathroom building my walls up again. The walls that I had up before I met Regina and Cora came tumbling down as time went by. I had it up for a reason and this reminded me of that. Never again will I let them fall.

During the car drive home I continue to think about what Regina said with a heavy heart and an upset stomach. Firstly, I'm starving because of this baby. I'm sure I'm probably around a few weeks right now give or take. Just because she doesn't want to keep it doesn't me that I want to get rid of it. It's my decision right?

As soon as we all get in the house we all disperse, not wanting to acknowledge each other at the moment. I immediately run for the fridge to grab a few snacks to help me drown in my depression. Things like a tub of ice cream and a can of sprite, takis, cinnamon buns, and more.

I take these things outside to the backyard. For a moment a gaze around the space. Memories of me and dad flash here and there. Then memories of Regina. I only know its going to get worse when I climb up into this treehouse, but I do it anyways.

Dad drags the last piece of wood into the backyard. They may not look it, but they're super heavy so a ten year old could hardly help. A 12 year old can though. Regina hates getting sweaty or dirty but Cora and Dad practically forced her to help anyways.

"This should be good!" Dad enthuses with prideful hands to his hips. I look around the huge backyard that's completely covered with wood boards and then back up to the treehouse. It's exciting that we're making one! "So, what do you guys want in this treehouse?"

"A lava lamp!" I call out first. There's so many cool things that I want inside of the treehouse. I'm not good at decorating really, Daddy always hired a decorator to decorate the room in our home, but I do know that I want electronics all over the place.

"Windows Leo and then I want to decorate the inside." Regina grins with a firm nod.

"Of course." Dad smiles at the both of us. "I want the both of you to be very comfortable in this place. It should be a place where you can unwind."

"Well...in that case...mini fridge, tv, and a computer." I list out with hope. Dad has money he could easily do that right? A famous architect can do anything!

"Oh and don't forget a bathroom! That tree is so high it'll take forever to get down." Regina points out. I nod in agreement and look to dad. His caring features are twisted in thought. The blue prints must be definitely unrolling in his mind.

"Alright. Let's do this" he claps."

Regina and I simply help him with the stairs. She holds the wood in place the way dad instructs, I stick the nail in, and he hammers down. We continue to do this until we get all the way to the top of the tree. "Awesome!"

"Now for the foundation guys, we have to be extra extra careful okay?" Dad warns strictly.

"Okay." Regina and I grin. We help dad with that too. Then, some of dad's friends came to help us with the rest, so Regina and I thought it to be best to hang out in the pool.

"CANNON BALL!" I scream and make a run for it.

"Emma no!" Regina screeches, but its too late. I jump in letting my tiny weight create the biggest splash. I'm known for super big amazing cannon balls.

The water feels so good on my skin. This has to be the hottest summer by far. As I resurface, Regina is glaring at me from her poolside chair. She's wet from my cannon ball but its not like it won't dry in 5 seconds.

"What?" I taunt. Regina rolls her eyes and looks back down to her phone and flips over. She isn't even a teenager yet and she's acting like the love struck ones in to movies. "Who are you texting? And why won't you get in the pool?"

"It's no body." Is all she says, "And mind yours."

"I strongly dislike you right now." I groan and swim to the edge. Dad told me to express my feelings in a nicer way instead of fighting Regina verbally and physically. Sometimes I can't help but sock her in the face or choke her to death.

"Emma you will always strongly dislike me. Our relationship will never be a happy love affair." She mutters over her shoulder and eyes me down.

"What's a lover affair?" I question with a cocked head. Oh innocent me. Too dumb and blonde to notice that Regina had a thing for me even then. Regina flips around and smirks at me before sliding off of her seat.

"It's nothing a ten year old needs to know." She chuckles and nudges my head. I completely notice Regina's change with this view. She's starting to grow boobies and her body is definitely getting curvier. Her butt is huge by the way and I can't help but stare. I've always wanted a butt like that. "Stop staring Swan it's creepy." She scoffs.

I roll my eyes feeling very annoyed with this snobby preteen and splash her once again. "Oh my god you are so dead!"

The unbelievable happens: Regina jumps in the pool! She never steps foot in the pool so I didn't know she could even swim. She's a great swimmer at that. I tried to get away, but she's so much faster. I feel her slippery skin against mine from the sunscreen as she wraps her arms around my midsection for a moment we freeze.

I totally forgot about her special lady parts and it totally freaked me out when I felt in on my butt. It freaked me out because it made my lady parts twitch. I have no idea what it means but I do know that it definitely feels weird. Alot of stuff feels weird since I'm getting closer and closer to turning 11 everyday.

My body manages to slip out of Regina's grip. I immediately swim a few inches away and refuse to look at her. The burn on my face is too embarrassing to acknowledge at the moment.

"I'm sorry Em..I didn't mean to–"

"My lady parts tingle." I whimper so she doesn't think that I'm scared of her. Regina doesn't say a thing. I finally look at her to see her turning redder than she probably was before.

"W-what?" She chokes out with widened eyes. But I keep my lips shut. With speed, I zip out of the pool and grab my towel. I ignore Regina calling after me and make my way straight up to my pool. This was the first day I touched myself...

It took a few days, but the treehouse was finally done. Mom dragged us outside to surprise us with it. We climbed up all of the swirling stairs and made it into the tree house. It looks way bigger inside! And it's so cool!

"Woah!" Regina cheers out and looks around. "The couch is so comfy."

"Lemonade anyone?" Dad smiles. We watch as he walks over to the mini fridge and pulls out a pitcher of Cora's homemade lemonade. I love her lemonade.

"Yes please!" I beam. Dad pours us a glass before giving us a little tour. We then had a little family fun dance party and played the wii before we all crashed in the tree house for the night. It was one of the best moments of my life. What was even greater was letting my curiosity get the best of me and watching Regina jerk off. She thought we were all sleeping but I wasn't.

I look around this place before plopping right down on the sofa. What happened to cross my hearts and all of the promises? She promised me that no matter what happens, we'd be together. Now we're not because of some stupid baby that mom is going to have. It's not fair!

I know I've experienced a lot of heart breaks but I see now that I am so dramatic. Those were nothing compared to the way I feel right now. The pain only reminds me how deep I was in this even though its wrong. I'm not letting it happen again.

After stuffing another mouthful of ice cream in my mouth, I turn on the playstation and grab my headset. Fortnite it is then...

A few minutes into solo mode, which I have won three times in a row now, someone sits beside see.

"You're really good." He compliments, "but I'm better."

I smirk at Dad and hand over the controller. He smiles and gladly waits for the game to start. "So... you're this depressed about the baby?" He questions in reference to my snacks. I shrug not wanting to talk about my sister or this baby or his baby.

"Have you and mom thought of names yet?" I question to change the subject. I really need a distraction right now.

"Of course. If it's a boy, we were thinking Phillip and for a girl, Mary Margret Snow."

"Wow." I laugh. "Way to be dramatic with the girls dad."

Dad laughs along with my joke. I love this feeling so much. Dad and I used to bond all of the time now. It's rare since Regina is around. Who knows, maybe it's because she has a dick and she feels more like a son to him than I ever will be. But, Regina isn't the tomboy in the family either.

"I think it's lovely and the baby will love it as well." He grins.

I shrug my shoulder and look to the tv. The count down begins. Thirty seconds you have to deploy from the flying bus. Everyone, all 90 players, jump out of the bus. There's so many that it seems simultaneous. Dad waits until the last second, literally, to jump out.

"So, is Regina really bullying a girl at school? Mal was it?" Dad questions as he searches the area for loot. He already found a chest containing a great deal of supplies. Way to go dad!

"Yea..." sigh. "I mean they're all bullying each other that's why I call it a war." I shrug. Dad nods his head in understanding, using his new gun to take someone down in a heartbeat. That person had great supplies too that dad gladly takes.

"I know she's a going through things as a teenager. Believe me you will go through it too and guys are much worse, but here's my advice Em: Just stay away, you don't have to be a bystander while minding your business and staying out of the chaos. If you get yourself caught up in that, your last year will be miserable."

"Rule number three." I chuckle. That's what Regina meant when she held up her fingers at the lunch table. Rule number three: just keep low, mind your business, and stay out of it. Duh Swan, you idiot.

"What?" Dad chuckles. I shake my head and lean back to make myself comfortable on the sofa.

"Regina has been giving me these rules to prepare myself for high school." I inform.

"That's really nice of her. It shows how much she cares." Dad points out. I shrug not knowing if Regina ever truly cared about me in the first place. Yea it was really nice I guess. I wonder if she's even going to the spring formal with me now. "Hey, Lily just logged on."

Great! Just the person I needed! Just as dad says, at the bottom of the screen it says: LilyPad_star26 has logged in...

"Can I talk to her dad, please?" I beg. Dad throws his hands up in surrender and ends the game. He places a kiss to my forehead and hands over the controller.

"You be good now." He smiles.

"Okay." I laugh. I then turn on the headset and invite Lily to voice chat; she accepts and screams in my ear.

"Hey Bitch!!!!" LittleRed_Ridinghood has logged in. Since Ruby logged in, I invited her too. It'll be rude not too.

"Someone play me in injustice 2." Is the first thing she says. "I just bought Star fire and practiced like hell yesterday."

"Ooo! Count me in!" Lily cheers, "I'm still going to kick your ass with Harley."

"As if!" Ruby scoffs. I laugh at the two, wondering how I ended up with great friends. "Emma you are seriously quiet dude."

"Well alot has happened." I sigh heavily.

"Oh yea. What was with Regina freaking out earlier?" Lily questions. I sigh not knowing how Ruby will take the news, but I need to get this off of my chest.

"Mal hid a camera in Regina's room and sent her video of us fucking this one night." There's nothing but silence.

"Why the hell did she do that?!" Lily squeals. "That's sick."

"Well it's because Regina made her feel like shit so she just wanted to get back at her." Lily hums and takes this all in but Ruby is absolutely silent. It really scares me.

"Wait...okay. You are screwing your sister?!" She gasps. Im glad I can't see the horror on her face.

"This is a no judgement chill zone Rubes so I suggest you refrain from doing such." Lily scolds.

"Sorry sorry. I just wanted to make sure I heard right."

"Well you did and she's hardly my sister anyways. I never saw her as such. Anyways I'm pregnant with Gina's baby." I continue to fill her in.

"Woah, so she does have a dick?! I thought that was lie!" If Ruby and Lily both thought it was a lie, maybe most of the school doesn't even believe it and Regina is just in over her head.

"Well it's not and I haven't had sex with anyone else so...Anyways, mom and dad just told us they are having a baby."

"No way! What are you going to do now?" Lily questions.

"I don't know...that's a great question, but Regina and I are done for real this time and I have no idea what I'm doing with this baby." I groan. It wouldn't be fair to give birth to a baby that Regina doesn't want and then she has no choice but to live with it. Then again, it isn't fair for me to end its life either. I'm probably too far off to do so anyways.

Ruby then asks, "well do you want to keep it?"

"Well yea...of course I do but I can't do this alone, I'm only 15." I mumble.

"Then you'll have to suck it up and see what your parents think. They may be angry but after a while they'll support you, maybe, and then you won't be alone." Lily advices. I take every word to the heart mainly because I never thought of that scenario. I'm glad I got to talk to them about this, now I feel so much better.

"Thanks guys." I smile. And we get on with our game. I let the girls play together on injustice before we all link up again to play Friday the thirteenth. Sometimes this game makes me angry because the people online sucks, but I have my girls with me now.

"Oooo! He's coming!" Lily laughs. "Ruby give Emma the shot gun because your aim sucks and there's only one bullet."

"Ughhhh! Fine!" Ruby groans. I look upon the screen to see that Ruby dropped the gun in front of my character. I think his name is Chad, but we all call him rich boy chad. Lily ended up being some jock and Ruby is the dorky girl with glasses.

Just on cue, Jason comes as I pick up the gun, so does Regina. "Are you hungry?" She asks. I ignore her and aim my gun at Jason. He already has Ruby in a choke grip and is lifting her up in the air. You've only got one shot at this Swan...

"EMMA!" Regina snaps. It scared me into pressing the button and missing Jason completely. Jason takes his fingers and stuffs them in Ruby's mouth. He pulls down hard and rips the character's jaw right off.

"Emma what the hell!" Lily snaps.

"I gotta go." I mumble and quickly turn of the game. Regina seems so unfazed about what she did. She looks to me with a lifted eyebrow and folded arms.

"Regina..."I let out a deep breath to calm myself, "please get out."

"Mom wants to know if you're hungry. Believe me I'd rather be in my room." She mutters. I point to the snacks to give her a clue.

"I'm fine, now go." I growl. Regina doesn't leave even after I pull out my phone to text Ruby sorry. "What?!"

"Let's go, you aren't eating that." She orders.

"You aren't the boss of me!" I snap. "I'm fine! Get the hell out!"

"This is my treehouse too! And since when?!" She snaps.

"Since you broke your promise and dumped me you fucking asshole." Regina bites back her tears and rolls her eyes.

"What ever. I'm still your sister remember? Like its definite now." She mutters.

"I dont think it was ever indefinite before. Ugh! Stop talking to me." Regina shrugs and storms over to the tv. She begins unplugging the playstation making me jump to my feet. "What the fuck?!"

She says nothing and storms out. I'm thinking that this is her way to try to get me to come out, but it's not. My heart drops when she stands beside the pool. "You wouldn't dare!"

She does it. She dropped my game in the damn pool! "And that's for years and years of pranks and having to put up with your bullshit." Mal's words then linger in my head... Then it's hard for them to stop.

"You fucking bitch!" I rage. I'm so sick of this bully! Someone has to put her in place right? They get mad at the world and let their anger out on the people around them. She's nothing but a rising bully.

I race down the stairs, not caring about this baby at the moment. I race across the backyard and towards Regina with full force. My fist immediately connects to her face once I'm close enough. She grabs at her cheek and stares at me with rage.

"You did not just hit me!" She yells and smacks me. I then tackle her on the ground. We toss around and continue to hit one another, until it reminds me of us making love under the sheets. Then I feel her dick pressing against my leg. We both freeze. Regina doesn't let go of my hair and I don't let go of the grip I have on her neck.

Our eyes linger at each other's bloodied faces for a moment. It soon ends when Regina slithers from underneath me and stands to her feet. I watch her storm through the sliding door, and slam it shut behind her.

I'm left here dumbfounded and confused of what just happened. Suddenly, my broken game doesn't even matter. How are we going to live with each other like this? It's starting to get to the point where I can't stand Regina's presence again. But I love her so much and I always will.

"Ughhhh!" I groan out in frustration. I then storm into the house and slam the door shut just as Regina did. Maybe if I just go to sleep, it'll take away the pain for a few hours.


	13. -13-

**_~Regina's POV~_**

 _I sit and chomp on my popcorn, happily watching tv alone. That is, until dad walks in. I like calling him dad. He really feels like a dad and I'm sure my real dad wouldn't mind._

 _When he died, I was closed off. I hardly talked and I hated everything and everyone. I still do sometimes but I know that my birth father would hate to see me this way. He always wanted me to be happy and made sure of it._

 _So my new dad, Leo, is flashing me this wicked grin. It's so creepy and stalker like. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in my seat as I rake his features from the corner of my eye. He clears is throat and says,_

 _"Your birthday is coming up, anything in mind?"_

 _"A girlfriend." I joke. But am I really joking? I seriously need to fuck the shit out of someone or something at this point. I'm sick of jerking off all the damn time. Would it be weird to ask for a flesh light?! I wonder how he'd react._

 _"Ooooo what kind are you into? I love brunettes." Dad enthuses. So far so good._

 _"Obviously." I chuckle, "was your last wife...?"_

 _"Yes yes of course. She had your hair color." I hum in acceptance and pop a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth. Dad steals some and grins at me once again._

 _"Yea well I guess I kind of like all girls, but blondes are really cute and they're perfect for me because they're dorky and I'm dorky." I inform. Dad scoffs with a hardy laugh and gazes at the tv, trying to figure out what I'm watching. Harry potter...See, dorky._

 _"That's nonsense, you are far from dorky." He boasts._

 _"I am dorky in my own way." I grin. Dad salutes me, causing me to laugh._

 _"Touché, so what adorable blondes are you into then?" He asks. Can you believe that Emma walks in and drops down beside dad. He pulls her in with his arm wrapped around her neck being very careful of her glasses and places a firm kiss to her cheek. This is the adorable blonde that I'm into. She's so fucking adorable and dorky at school. I swear._

 _As always, she catches me staring. She bites her lips, I immediately notice her stuffing her hands between her thighs, and slamming them shut. It turned me on so damn much I had to quickly stutter out an answer to control myself,_

 _"I uhhh I...Kat! You know Kat dad." I fake laugh and overly chew on my popcorn_ _not being able to pry my eyes away from 13 year old legs. Thirteen ...I'm turning 16 and she'll be 14 in December. Is that too far apart? I honestly don't know._

 _"Ooo la la! You have a crush on your best friend?!" He gasps. I do actually have a crush on my bestie, but it's nothing compared to the one I have on my 'sister'. A sister who does not have any tied Dna's to me. A sister who has an entire pair of parents that has absolutely nothing to do with me. Can you blame me?_

 _The secretly sensitive blonde furrows her eyebrows at me as she continues to listen to dad and I's conversation. Her adorable golden curls sway just a little as her head bounces between us. I look deeply into those green eyes for just a second, but can't figure out what they are trying to say. Is she angry? Is she interested? Is it jealousy?_

 _"Well we kiss sometimes...but that's nothing really dad. Best friends experiment all of the time." I shrug. Dad nods his head in understanding._

 _"Why won't you give her a shot then?" He asks. I mean hello? Do you know who I am?_

 _"Because...I want someone who loves me for me even with my...this thing. Believe me, most reactions are horrible." I reveal sadly. It's why I hide it and always have._

 _Some people accidentally find out somehow. Sometimes its the way Emma did, but their reactions make me feel like shit. Emma's didn't. She was 10, so she didn't understand. She just turned red. And then there was the situation in the pool when she rubbed against it and I got really hard. She told me her 'lady parts tingled' and freaked out. I wanted to help her because I knew she didn't know what that feeling meant but I guess she figured it out on her own._

 _Then there was last week. I woke up at 5 as always to take a shower and go for a run, but after my shower I heard whimpers coming from the door that leads to Emma's room. I thought she was having nightmares so I wanted to help, until I got closer to her door. It was definitely moaning, and she definitely said my name more than once. It may be creepy, but I listened the entire time and jerked off thinking of her._

 _"I'm very happy that you understand what love is and how valuable you are love." Dad smiles with pride. Man does that always make me feel so good about myself. Emma even gives me a small smile too to accompany his. "Okay then, mom is going to buy all of the stuff you need for your sleepover so make a list."_

 _"No problemo." I salute as dad walks away, leaving Emma and I alone. She then shifts again and hugs her legs to her chest. "Does your lady parts tingle?" I tease, not being able to help myself._

 _I get a laugh off of Emma's groan in annoyance, "It's not funny!" She whines and storms off. She's so cute._

 _"Come on guys, let's do it. Regina you will do it right?" Kat questions with a big grin. I put my phone down and gaze at all of the girls who are staring at me in anticipation. No I will not do it, what do I look like?! They. Can't. know!_

 _"No, I'm good. You guys go ahead." I mumble. They all whine. Sometimes I hate that they can't do anything without me. It's like I'm some ring leader or something. It gets really annoying._

 _"Come on Reggie! Skinny dipping is fun!" Zelena attempts to persuade. All of the girls nod in agreement but it hardly matters._

 _"Nope, not doing it." I shrug. They all whine again, but Ivy's head perks up as soon as Emma walks by. Oh no..._

 _"Hey Em!" Emma stops in her tracks and looks at all of us curiously. Her eyes linger on me for a little longer until they fall to Ivy. "Want to go skinny dipping with us?"_

 _Emma thinks about it and shrugs, "Sure I guess." She's so adorably awkward! But I'm pissed._

 _"No Emma. Are you crazy?!" I snap. Emma_ _furrows her eyebrows at me and shrugs._

 _"What's wrong with skinny dipping?" She asks. Her folding her arms over her chest is a sign that she's getting angry._

 _"You're not doing it, nope." I conclude with firm shake to my head._

 _"You aren't the boss of me." She quips with a cold eye down. I growl very loudly to tell her know I mean it but she ignored me. First, the shirt comes off, causing all of my friends to cheer out. They all get up and start stripping too. In seconds they're all gone._

 _I watch them all have fun for a little bit, mostly Emma. I'm just pissed that she'd even show off her body like that and I never once got to see her fully naked. So, I go up to my room to try to shake my mind of this jealousy. I don't know how long I've been in here, but soon there's a knock on the door._

 _"Regina? Are you okay?" Her soft voice calls out to me. I glare at Emma and roll my eyes as she steps in and closes the door behind her._

 _"No I'm not okay, my friends already claim you as a little sister and here you are being center of attention as always! It's so fucking irritating that all they do is worry about you. This is my sleepover Emma. Here's a suggestion, find your own friends!" I snap._

 _My heartbreaks just from the look on her face. I know we've been getting along really well lately. So well that it feels like a dream, but I know that I fucked it up just now._

 _Emma blinks revealing tears. One falls down her cheek and she mumbles, "I do have friends. Lily, Ruby, Ellie, and August. But sorry for trying to be a good friend and make sure you're okay. This is the last time I'd ever care."_

 _Emma looks down to the floor, and turns heal to grab for the door, but I quickly grab her wrist before she opens it._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I whisper softly, "I'm just... I have blue balls."_

 _Emma looks at me with a huge grin on her face, trying to hold back her laughter, "It's not funny!"_

 _"That is hilarious!" She laughs out loud. The sad tears turns into happy ones. It makes me feel so much better inside, "Is it from seeing Kat naked or all of them?"_

 _I freeze not knowing how to answer especially since she refrained from mentioning herself. So I just nod in agreement and look down to her toes. Her green piercing eyes makes my skin crawl with anxiety sometimes._

 _"I'm sure if you pull Kat to the side, she'll definitely understand." Emma smiles. And with that she turns around, "Oh yea, they're trying to beat your scores in just dance."_

 _Even after I told her I was sorry, Emma laid low and stayed out of the way. I play just dance with my friends, but I feel so bad that she's all alone as always. So, I call it a break and step outside in my bathing suit to find her in the hot tub. I'm surprised she isn't in the tree house on her game with her friends._

 _"Hey." I coo. She looks up to me and kicks her feet a little._

 _"Hey." She says. I sit beside her, keeping my distance. She watches every step of the way._

 _"Don't you want to play?" She shakes her head and looks down at the bubbles. The heated water continues to change colors due to the LED lights that dad installed for night time purposes._

 _"Nah I'm good. I'd rather not ruin your sleep over." I scoff and wave off that comment. I'd rather she ruin it than be alone and watching us have all the fun._

 _"Nonsense. You're always a good time." I compliment and add, "When you want to be."_

 _Emma chuckles and shifts a little. Her body ends up getting closer to mine because of it, but neither of us move a muscle. I know this is a hot tub, but I think I can definitely feel her body heat on my skin, or maybe its mine from how red I must be turning._

 _"Explain blue balls to me." She asks softly. I catch her eyes lingering on my lips before they look back into mine._

 _"Oh well um...it's when I get a boner and, after a while, if I don't solve the issue, everything cramps up down there. Not in a good way; it's the most frustratingly painful shit in the world." I explain._

 _Emma looks ahead of her and furrows her eyebrows as her brain wraps around this new term. Since she seems distracted, I take a leap of faith a slide closer to her until our arms and legs bump together. She tenses and it sends butterflies to my stomach._

 _"So um." She clears her throat, "does girls get it? I mean the pain part?"_

 _"Yea." I chuckle, "But I don't know the term for it." Emma's eyes go big with excitement. She turns to me with that goofy grin stretched on her cute face._

 _"Let's give it our own name!" She suggests. "Something that's like our thing."_

 _I giggle and nod my head as I think, "Blue twat." Emma grins and wiggles her eyebrows adorably. She dramatically claps her hands in a slow dramatic pace._

 _"That is perfect!" She enthuses. I dramatically bow causing both of us to share a laugh. I can't help but stare at her perfect face. She notices and slowly stops laughing to stare back at me. I don't know what this means, I don't know if she feels the same way, but I never want this moment to end._

 _"Do you get blue twat?" I question softly. Emma immediately turns red and nods her head. "Why?"_

 _"I-I don't know..."she trails and visibly shrivels in her own skin. I cup her cheek, forcing her to look at me once agin. I can't help myself; it's like there is this strong magnet forcing me to her. She closes her eyes, and just as our lips were about to connect. I hear the sliding door slam open causing us to quickly pull apart._

 _"Hey Reggie! Moana just beat your score!" Zelena calls out to me._

 _"No fucking way! Seriously?! That's impossible!" I groan. Zelena chuckles and gives me a shrug._

 _"Come on guys, come play." I look down to Emma who is shyly looking down at the water again._

 _"Alright just give us a moment." Once Zelena leaves, I motion for Emma to come with a nudge from my elbow. Neither one of us seems to want to acknowledge what happened so I decide to pretend that nothing Ever did._

 _As I get out, Emma stops me by grabbing my wrist, I look down to puppy eyes and reddened cheeks, "My lady parts tingle. And I don't want to get blue twat anymore."_

 _For some reason I feel like this is her way of telling me that she likes me and she wants me. I was to stupid to realize but even to this day I still don't know and I can't ask her because we aren't together or talking for that matter. But in that moment, I kissed Emma's forehead_ _probably making it worse for the both of us_.

My eyes open, causing me to panic. My alarm didn't go off and I wanted to go for a jog. With blurry vision I look around the dark room, hoping that my body woke up on the right time on its own. But then I notice...I'm not even in my room. _Holy fucking hell._ Then I feel her body shift against mine. My dick tingles, signaling that its been hard for a while now.

"Fuck!" I mutter out loud without meaning to. Emma shifts and turns until she faces me. Her eyes slowly flutters open causing me to tense.

"Woah woah!" She screeches and quickly sits up. "Why the hell am I naked?!" I hardly knew that she was naked. I'm fucking naked!

"I don't know! I don't even know how I got in here." I whisper coldly. Emma glares at me and rolls her eyes.

"I swear to god Regina, if you touched me." She threatens. I throw my hands up and give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Neither one of us remembers a damn thing so I'm sure it was consensual." I mumble and slip out of her bed.

Low and behold, our clothes are literally everywhere. They aren't even pajamas. My huge boner gets in the way, pressing into my stomach as I attempt to pick my clothes up. _This fucking sucks._

I look behind me to Em. She's closely watching me making sure that the covers are hugging her body and that ever growing belly. "When are you getting an abortion?" I then ask.

It's been a month and a half now and she still never spoke to dad about it. I'm surprised that he hasn't noticed her body getting thick in all the right ways. She honestly looks fucking hot.

"I'm not." She blurts. I glare at her. She has no idea how dumb she's being right now.

"Seriously Emma? What the hell?" Like is she seriously going to keep this baby when mom is walking around pregnant? Come to find out, she's been pregnant for a while now and hitting the six month mark. The gender reveal party is tonight after school. It's April so Emma is probably three months and her spring formal is in two weeks.

"You don't have to help and they weren't going to know it's yours anyways, but I want this baby Regina." She informs. I roll my eyes and pinch my temple.

"You're so fucking stupid you know that?"

"Yea I know. Losing my virginity to you was The dumbest thing I've ever done." She shrugs. That sentence only built the rage in me.

"Yea, I'm sure you regret sucking this dick." I utter lowly. Emma gives a sarcastic chuckle before saying,

"I've had better." That causes me to whip around instantly. Is she seriously saying what I think she's been saying?

I don't know why I'm angry when I shouldn't, be because she isn't mine. Even still, I always have this overprotective side when it comes to her and I hate when someone trespasses on my territory.

"You seriously fucked someone else?" I question through grit teeth. Not to mention that my baby is in there! Emma nods her head and says,

"Yup." With nothing but confidence. I can't fight the anger anymore. I climb up on the bed, throwing her by surprise, and slam her to her to her back by her wrists.

"You dirty slut!" I snap as I glare down at her. Emma knits her eyebrows and attempts to pull away, but she fails, the more she fights, the tighter I hold her down.

"What do you care? Get off of me you're hurting me!" She snaps. I grin and press our noses together.

"Am I?" She instantly relaxes underneath me, letting the embarrassment burn her skin. I then shove myself in her, without asking for permission or caring for that matter because I know she wants it. She's so fucking wet for me and I love it. I'm sure whoever she fucked before could never get her this wet.

"Oh god, deeper gina." She pants and spreads her legs a little wider. I hum in content and push in even more earning a loud gasp from her. Mom and Dad are most likely awake and I totally forgot about it, but I can't stop fucking her, not right now. Hopefully her door is locked, but they never come in without permission.

I pump my dick in her faster, deeply penetrating her, causing her perfect breasts to bounce with my movements. I also fuck her harder, letting out all of my anger, and letting the powerful sensations of nostalgia fill my body whole. I sudden realize that this is make up sex, even though we are hardly making up or ever getting back together for that matter. Either way, this pussy is mine.

I'll be sure to make Emma know it and never forget, "Don't you ever fuck anyone else, got it?" Emma crumbles under me and slams her eyes shut as I hit her deep in her gut with so much force.

"Fuck yes!" She moans out, but that doesn't give me clarity. That could be just a moan.

"Who does this pussy belong to Emma?" I question through gritted teeth. Emma opens her eyes and for a moment I see anger. We're both so pissed at each other, but even still she says,

"You." I then let her wrists go, noticing the bruising but not really caring about them at the moment. She wraps her arms around me, raking her nails across my back, and pressing our bodies closer together.

The grazing of our sensitive nipples feels so good. It makes me move all the more faster. The bed begins to squeak beneath us as it rocks along with my pounding. Emma cums all around me, making me slicker and all the more sensitive, so I cum too, but I don't stop. I keep pounding, mixing our cum together until a new level arises towards our climaxes. Soon I began to sweat and even Emma does as well as we flip over and she rides me. Neither of us care. This is definitely making up for my run anyways.

The knock on the door slows Emma's movements, "Em, are you awake hun?" Mom calls out. I sink my nails into Emma's hips, she silently gasps out and picks up the pace.

"I am now." She groans, using her moan to play it off. I don't want to stop, not right now. It feels way too good. Emma let's me take control. I wrap my arms around her curvy body so that all of her weight sits on top of me. From there I angle my legs and pound in her like it will be my last time ever fucking her. Who knows, it might be.

Hopefully mom doesn't hear the clap from her ass through the door. If she does then we're screwed. Right now, I don't give a flying fuck.

"Have you seen Regina? She isn't in her room. Did she spend the night at Mo's?." Mom questions. Emma looks down to me in panic. I love it how she's physically straining to control her moan of ecstasy. For some reason, I find this whole situation hot. I mouth 'run' to help her out.

"Uhh..." she chokes a bit, "maybe she's out for a run."

"Oh I had no idea that she started that up again. How was the party?" She asks. Emma and I completely freeze. That's why we don't remember anything!

"So much for keeping the baby." I whisper for her ears. Emma glares down at me with the coldest look I have never ever seen before.

"It was great mom. I'm going to shower and get ready for school early." Emma calls out to her. Mom says okay and let's it be known that she's making breakfast. I'm fucking screwed.

"What?" I cringe at Emma's cold stare.

"You're a fucking slut that's what." She mutters and pulls away. To both of our surprise, I'm still hard as a rock.

"Okay you damn Milf what the hell did I do?!" I snap and sit up. Emma slides out of bed, using the bed frame to hold up her new body weight.

"Im sure you fucked Moana last night." She mutters.

It then clicks in my head. I remember the entire night. Maui threw a big birthday party for Moana's sweet 16 and I'm sure everyone was completely wasted. I definitely was, all because I saw Emma flirting with some guy. He's probably one of Maui's friends which means he should be in his 2nd year in college. What is up with her being attracted to older perverts?! _Wait? i'm older...am I a pervert?_

"So you're upset that I gave Mo a good birthday fuck after you were living it up with that guy- how do you even know him?" I question. Emma groans out in frustration as she attempts to put on a shirt but can no longer fit it well.

"I met him at Granny's like a month ago." She informs.

"And you've been fucking him huh?" Emma rolls her eyes at me and storms over to her dresser to grab her body wash and loofa.

"That's none of your business, you dumped me so it shouldn't matter."

"So that makes it okay to risk harming our child?!" I snap. Emma then storms over to me and get's in my face as if she intimidates me.

"You dont get to judge me, you dont even fucking want it!" She spits under her breath. I lean closer and glare at her deeply into her eyes.

"I. Never. Said that I didn't want it. I think its wrong to keep a damn baby right now when Mom is having one. She was pregnant first! They were together first! Which is why we can't be together!"

"No..." Emma mumbles and steps back. But I pull her over top of me, simultaneously shoving myself deep within her again, "there's other reasons why."

"Like what?" I groan. She whimpers and slams her eyes closed the moment I speed up. She'll definitely be sore for the rest of the day.

"You threw my game in the pool!" She snaps. I let out a deep sigh not knowing how to make up for that. I got hell for it from Dad and Mom. They even bought Emma a new game and so much more. With that being said, I don't get the big deal. "I fucking hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." I smile. My anger causes me to pound her relentlessly without me even knowing.

"Oh yeah! Just like that Gina!" I give her more and more until with both have mind blowing orgasms.

Emma and I walk into school together, not saying a word to each other and dispersing to our lockers. People let up on the bullying with Ivy, but I'm sure someone's secret will spill because of the party last night. I mean Mal wasn't invited but the entire school is at war at this point just as Emma said.

"Hey." The familiar voice beams happily. I look over my shoulder to find beautiful Mo in all of her glory. "Thanks for yesterday, I really needed it."

"Of course. We all do sometimes." I smile and close my locker. Moana shyly looks down to the floor, attempting to regain her composure but fails miserably.

"What is it?" I question.

"Well, I just didn't want this to ruin our friendship or anything and we were making out at the party so..."

"Everyone knows." I sigh. Mo looks to me with puppy eyes and frantically nods her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." I reassure.

"Are you sure?" She questions. I begin to say something before Mal walks up beside us. We coldly stare her down as she goes to her locker next to mine.

"Like something you see Regina?" She questions. I groan out to let her know how annoying she is. Before I can say anything, once again, I am interrupted by another stupid blonde.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Emma questions with a small smile. But she's not talking to me, she's definitely talking to Mal.

"What was that?!" Mo scoffs as Mal and Em walk away and out of our sight. I know Emma has been friends with Mal ever since that day she cursed me out. My ex isn't really taking sides and I guess that's good on her part.

The day went by extremely slow. Emma sat a distance away from everyone. I mean everyone and texted away on her phone. Zelena was totally wasted last night because she still has a damn hangover and Ivy never even showed.

By the time school was over, we all met up at our locker. Everyone always wants to talk about the stupid situation before the day is over. Honestly I'm over it.

"We're just going to let her go scotch free for everything she's done?" Zelena questions.

"It's stupid to even continue on with this." I mumble after thinking hard about it.

"I agree with Reg on this one we shouldn't–" Robin started but was cut off short when the intercom sounded. Everyone stops what their doing to listen out of habit.

 **Its weird, first there's giggling and then someone says, "Emma's screwing that college boy while she's pregnant already...I bet he doesn't even know!"**

It sounds like Lily a very drunk Lily. Everyone turns to her seeming so shocked. She's even confused and stuck. I then look at Emma who looks like she might pass out.

 **"Where the hell were you Mo?" The intercom continues.**

 **"I was with Regina! Her dick is so fucking huge."**

I cringe once I hear Emma slam her locker behind me. She storms over to Lily and whispers something in her ear.

"What the hell?! Why isn't anyone stopping this?!" Moana snapped.

 **Laughter is heard again and obviously this audio is a little piece of everyone at the party and all of us were drunk so I doubt if anybody knows who recorded it.**

 **"No...no. The sports players are so close**. **Bro's before hoes right? So it doesn't hurt to show a little love from time to time." That was Phillip.**

 **"Sometimes I eat my boogers when I have nothing else to do." Jefferson. I hope and pray that I didn't say anything stupid. Then there is moaning going on. Zelena moans out Robin's name and Robin groans out Zelena's.**

"What the actual fuck!" Zelena snaps. I glare at her hating her with all of my heart for keeping this secret from me. She gives me a weary look and bangs her head against the locker.

 **"No no, not anymore. I feel bad because she was drunk and...Killian and Phillip barged in while she and I were just getting started and I feel bad that they told everyone that we gang banged her but my reputation is more important you know? Wait I'm so fucking high Id never tell anyone that..." Frederick.**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kat snaps from down the hall. Then Mal comes into view as soon as the audio stops. She has her headphones in her ears giving me the suspicion that she has nothing to do with this, but Zelena thinks otherwise. And so does Killian, Phillip, and Frederick who are storming our way. Fuck.

"Zelena wait..."I warn but its too late. Mal takes out her headphones as Zelena approaches.

"I know you did this, you and your fucking sorry excuse of friends!" She raged.

"Did what?!"Mal snapped. She really grew a pair and stepped up to Zelena. Just on cue, some of Mal's friends step up behind her leaving the rest of us no choice but to back Zelena up. I'm not just going to watch her get jumped.

"It was fucking one of you! You set everybody up!" Jefferson rages. Killian smirked and stepped up to him.

"What's the matter? Now you know the reason why you're a virgin snot mouth." That ticked Jefferson off. He punched Killian square in the face causing Phillip to pounce. Which also led to Robin jumping in and Jefferson's best friend Daniel.

"Boo hoo. What's the big deal? Now you can be a porn star, make some money." Mal shrugs with a smug grin. I jump in front of the two before they even try to fight like the guys are right now.

"Don't, enough is enough." I glare at Z. She locks her jaw and takes a step back.

"Yea listen to your queen. I wouldn't be surprised if she dicked down all of you by now." Everything turned red. Before I knew it, my fist connected with Mal's mouth and now all of the girls are fighting. The teachers are heard down the hall and racing towards us but we don't stop.

Mal yanks at my hair causing both of us to fall. She gives a good punch to my cheek just as I smack her hard, making sure to sink my nails into her face so she can let go.

I take a quick glance around as I manage to get up with Mal still latched on to me. I let her hit me, because I nearly lost my shit: The bang against the locker was so loud that everyone else stopped moving too.

Jefferson and Killian were literally wrestling. They had each other in a choke hold so they weren't paying attention to where they were going. Both of them body slammed right into Emma, right on her stomach, and crushed her between the locker.

Mal let's me go as we both watch Emma fall to the ground, blood trickling out of her mouth from the strong blow.

"Em! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Jefferson whimpers on the verge of tears.

Everyone is. The school's most innocent girl. A girl who's like a little sister to most, is balling out tears and holding her stomach for dear life. She wasn't even fighting, and it's more heartbreaking for all of us to witness her having a miscarriage right before our eyes.

The blood streams down her leg and onto the floor. In that moment I brush past everyone, knowing she'd freak out from seeing it and I can't let her. She's already going through a enough pain; she has to be.

"GINA!" She sobs. As I kneel in front of her.

"You're okay Em. Everything's fine alright?" Emma coughs up more blood, nearly choking on it. The sight it is horrific. I can't help but cry as I lift her in my arms. They must have broken her rib or something. There's so much blood everywhere.

"Regina, you have to take her to the hospital." Lily panics.

"No Regina put her down, we're calling an ambulance." One of the teachers orders. But the ambulance will probably take forever especially with the annoying questions the operators ask over and over.

So I do just as Lily says. Everyone moves out of the way as I race down the hall and out of school. "Emma stay awake okay."

"I-it's s-so c-cold." She stutters between sobs. I hold on to her tighter and run the few blocks towards my destination. Some people try to stop me in hopes they can help and I wish they'd just stop.

The cool air hits my body hard as the doors open to the hospital. I panic and look down to find Emma struggling to stay awake. Her lips are blue and she definitely looks as white as snow. "Em, please stay awake." I beg. She looks at me for a few seconds; just as her eyes closes the doctors take her out of my arms and my world comes crashing down.


	14. -14-

**_~Emma's POV~_**

I shift uncomfortably in bed. My eyes pop open and stare into nothing but darkness. It's hard for me to sleep, even if it's been a year, I sometimes dream of that moment where I lost my baby. I'm 16 now and will be starting my sophomore year in high school only to turn 17 come December.

Regina is 17, almost 18, and this will be her senior year. She's already looking for colleges since mom and dad are enforcing it. She even pulled her shit together which needed to happen sooner or later since she will be 18 soon enough.

My clock screams 4:50 in the morning causing me to groan out in annoyance. Just on cue, the shower could be heard, my baby sister starts crying, Dad's heavy feet bang against the floor with every aching step past my room and towards the nursery, and the entire house comes to life.

I hate that everyone here are morning birds. Well Mom and Regina are and Dad has no choice because of his job. If it weren't for the coffee, he'd be like me right now, throwing a bitch fit.

"Another day another life..,"I mutter and yank back the sheets.

"Emma! Want to go for a run?" Regina calls from her shower. _How did she even know I was up?_

"Sure why not." I mumble back. When the shower cuts off. Regina quietly tip toes in my room with that devious grin on her face. She let's her towel fall before she spreads my legs and pushes her lips into mine.

Honestly her kiss alone relaxed me completely. It takes my mind off of everything that comes with the mood swings of a depressed teenager. I get why she was so aggy at this age. It's like you're angry at everything and any little thing could tick you off or make you cry.

After my miscarriage, I pushed Regina away. Even though she stayed in the hospital to take care of me after school, I hardly spoke to her. I was pissed about the fight, I was pissed about the whole Mo thing, and I was definitely pissed about the stitches on my side from surgery.

Killian and Jeff broke my rib and it punctured my lung which is why I started choking on blood. The blow to my stomach didn't kill the baby, it caused bleeding, so much bleeding that they had no choice to abort it if I were to survive my surgery. The doctors said that the traumatic stress on my body was slowly killing it and the fact that I drunk the night before made the bleeding even worse.

I think Regina took the news harder than anybody. Even if she would act like she's okay for my sake, I still saw behind her mask. She was definitely torn about the entire thing. Eventually, she won her way back into my heart just as she always does. We had alot of figuring out to do but we managed to fix all that was broken.

Mom and Dad didn't know how to feel I guess. They were more upset that I didn't tell them about it proving Regina right. For a while they were upset with me and monitored my every move, but now, they're over it since it's been a year.

I hold onto Regina for dear life as our hips meet together, creating this powerful sensation though out my body. She manages to push in deeper, hitting every inch of me deep inside.

"How are you feeling?" She mumbles against my lips. I hum in response and tighten the grip that my legs now have on her body.

"So much better now." I moan out softly. Her adorable chuckle fills the room as she fills me up with cum. Did I mention that mom put me on birth control?

"I was thinking that today would be a great beach day. Want to come?" She groans as she pulls out. I sit up and grab her towel from the floor use it to absorb all of the cum that's dripping out.

"Who's all coming?" I ask.

"Well...Lola of course." She grins, "Zelena, Kat, Mal, Jefferson, Lily, Ellie, August, Ruby, Robin, Daniel—"

"So everybody." I interrupt. She gives me a cheeky grin and nods her head.

"But I'm giving Mo and Ivy a ride." I groan at their names because they're people she's definitely screwed before.

She screwed Mal too and fucking Kat. I should've known that was coming. That's another thing we kept feuding about. Regina was going through this stage in her adolescent life where her hormones went wild and she kept getting drunk and sleeping with people. Eventually she stopped only because I broke up with her. Right now, she knows I still have a hard time trusting her.

"I really dont like your 'friends'." I air quote. Regina rolls her eyes and lightly knocks her shoulder into mine. If she thinks that little gesture would cheer me up, then she knows me too well.

"Come on they were just one night stands Em. You know I love you with all of my ever beating heart." Who can reject that beautiful smile?

"Fine!" I groan out. Regina jumps up and cheers happily before racing back through the bathroom and towards her room. "A beach day in August! This shall be fun!"

"Your sarcasm is hardly amusing dear." She calls back from her room. With an eye roll I stomp into the bathroom. I've always brushed my teeth before taking a shower. I scrub away all of the morning breath grime for two and a half minutes before turning on the shower.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" My mom calls through the hall.

"Thanks mom!" I call from the shower.

"I'm coming!" Regina squeals out with excitement. I can definitely hear her race down the stairs with heavy feet. Imagining how she must look is hilarious.

"Goo ba ba ba!" I peak down to find Snow sitting on the floor and playing with my hairbrush. I have no idea how the hell she got it or how she even got in here in the first place.

Snow stands to her feet and waddle over to the shower. She begin to bang the brush on the glass sending cringes to my teeth.

"Stop." I scold with a serious face. At least I try, her laugh is too contagious.

"Mom mom mom!" She squeals.

"I'm not your mom Snow. Go find mommy." Snow cocks her head in confusion and drops the brush. Her tiny fingers glide against the glass as she tries to figure out what it is.

My baby sister has to be the sweetest little thing ever. She's so adorable too. She just turned 1 last month and she's starting to look like Dad. She has our green eyes, fair skin, and our chin while the rest is all Cora.

Regina could even pass off this baby as her's. Snow has Regina's hair completely; the same curls and color. It's not as thick but the resemblance is still there.

"Oh jeez Em I'm so sorry!" My dad mumbles as he rushes in to grab Snow.

"It's fine dad, she didn't do anything yet." I tease; my dad chuckles and makes sure to keep his eyes anywhere else but my naked body.

"DADDY!" Snow squeals and taps his cheek.

"Yes it's me! Say bye to Emma." He instructs. Snow turns to me and shows off all her little teeth.

"Bye bye Em-ma!" I give her a tiny wave and watch as she snuggles into to dad.

It's so sad and disgusting that I get jealous of mom and dad. That could be Regina and I: a blonde and a brunette raising an adorably sweet child. I know it will happen some day, but since we lost ours it's hard to see.

Regina's jealousy is way worse. Don't get me wrong, we love our baby sister to death. It's just that when she shares cute moments with mom and dad, Regina would audibly gag and her face will completely flush. Sometimes she even growls in annoyance. Mom and Dad takes it as her sarcastic joking so they hardly know her true feelings.

"Oooo! Bacon!" I cheer out. As I past Regina, and towards the stove, I steal a piece from her plate. She growls as if there's anything she can do about it, I mean, I'm already eating it so. "I thought we were going for a run?"

"Oh I think I've burned enough calories for the day." She winks. Mom turns around to face me. She hands over my plate, giving a big smile.

"How are you feeling hun?" _God why is everyone always asking me that!_

"Great. I think the beach will keep my mind off of things." I inform as kindly as I could. That wasn't a great move I guess. The moment I sat next to Regina at the island, she gave me the coldest stare ever, sending my heart into a burning explosion. Just on cue mom squeals,

"The beach?! Count me in." I heavily sigh realizing what a huge mistake I just fucking made. Mom is totally going to get in the way of my beach sex.

"No mom, it's Saturday and there will be a whole bunch of teenagers." Regina's attempt to change mom's mind immediately fails. The older brunette shrugs and says,

"I'll just take Mary to the board walk and I'm sure if I tell Helga she'll come along as well with Dorothy." Mom is definitely sure of herself. There's no way she would change her mind.

"Zelena will hate you forever." Regina chuckles. Mom just waves off the accusation and proceeds to eat her food. All is quiet now. It makes me think about things that I don't want to think about.

Sometimes the silence encourages me to slip into that darkness. I don't know how I look when it happens but Regina always knows somehow. Just like she knows now. Soft fingers tickle along the skin of my knee, clearing my head to great lengths.

"Oh so mom, I was thinking..."Regina trails nervously, granting all of our attention. "So um, I know we have Snow now and I know providing for two high schoolers is alot so I was thinking that I take the two year program at community college first since its cheaper and that way you won't have to pay for me to live on campus and I can get a job to help around the house."

My heart thumps painfully with anxiety for Regina and myself. I know she's doing it for me. If mom agrees to this, Regina will always be here for my last two years of high school and then we can try to get into the same college together, and get an apartment after graduating! It was a plan we discussed last school year but neither of us had the courage to talk to our parents about it.

Mom's face twists in thought as she contemplates her answer. She gives a quick shrug and says, "I think its a great idea. It'll save so much money. Id just have to talk to your father about it." I can't believe it! She actually agreed. Regina pumps her fist in victory while I'm so desperately trying to fight my smile. This literally has to be the best moment of my life!

"I still cannot stand your friends." I mutter. Regina gives me a tight squeeze to my thigh and remains there while she keeps her eyes on the road. I love this feeling. This feeling of us being outside of the house and not necessarily having to hide or anything.

"Mal is your friend too right?" I shrug and mumble,

"I haven't talked to Mal since you screwed her." Regina huffs and pulls up to Ivy's house.

Ever since the huge school fight, everyone has made amends for my sake I guess. Regina and Mal are really good friends now; it took them a while, but they both cleared the air with parents present...and the school's counselor. Now when someone talks about it they joke and say, 'We were just young and stupid that's all'. And yes they were all young and stupid. I even acted more mature and I was only 14.

About Killian, Frederick, and Phillip; they were all investigated after the tape was played at school that one day. Nobody knows who did it to this day, but at least it helped Ivy seek justice.

The sound of Regina's trunk being closed, scared me back to reality: I'll be sitting in a car full of her side hoes. And just because that fact will always be true, I decided to pull out my phone at text Neal.

 **Neal: oh hey! It's so fucking hot today!**

 **Me: yea I know! Come to the beach, everybody will be there**

 **Neal: let me guess, Maui and Samdi?**

 **Me: yup, what gave it away?**

 **Neal: everyone, party, beach=Maui and Samdi**

 **Me: just come dweeb it'll be fun**

"Hey Em!" Ivy beams happily as she slides into the car. Inwardly I groan because I dont want to ruin this trip for anybody.

"Hey." I mutter with a forced soft voice.

"Omg you totally look hot! Let me guess Regina?" I playfully roll my eyes and can't help the smirk on my face.

As if Regina would let me wear this bathing suit. She cursed me out when I came back downstairs which isn't fair because she's totally showing off all of her glory. You can't really see her dick because she took a pill, so I'm sure every guy would drop to their knees for her. The black bikini looks hot on her.

"No, I do have a fashion sense now thank you very much." I scoff playfully.

"Aye! Swan is glowing up! It's about time chick!" Moana teases as she gets in as well. Finally, Regina gets back in and eyes me down with a lifted brow. That stare alone makes me feel so uneasy.

"What?" I question. Her lips twists into a frown but one that says she's not really that mad, she shakes her head, and starts the car up again.

"I just hope that I won't have to kill anyone before the day is over." Mo and Ivy laughs at the statement not really knowing the true meaning behind it. They, of course, think that Regina is just overprotective over her little sister. But I'm not her sister. I know that sometimes we argue and I say that she is just to hurt her feelings. Of course I never mean it.

"This is going to be a long day..." I mutter lowly. I can feel Regina's eyes on me as I stare out of the window.

"What does that mean?" Ivy chuckles. I shrug and look down at my phone once more. My screen lights up with Neal's face on it which starts Regina's consistent growling beside me.

"Hey!" I answer with a huge smile just to piss her off. Just beyond her sunglasses, I can see her rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here already I was wondering if I should get us tickets for the boardwalk...if you're up for it." Neal nervously suggests.

"Y-yea of course, I'm down and I definitely know that Rubes and Lily will be too." I inform. Neal clears his throat before the sound of shuffling is heard.

"Oh I brought my little brother by the way too. My dad insisted so I had no choice."

"How old is he? Like three?" I question.

"Yup." He groans. "Gideon stop running off its not cool!"

I laugh and shift the phone to my other ear so maybe Regina could hear how sweet Neal truly is. She never took the time to get to know him. She just shrugs him off with any chance she gets. The only reason why she hates him is because we slept together a few times; there's no other reason.

"Problem solved. My mom is actually on her way there with my little sister Zelena's mom will be there too. I'm sure they won't mind taking Gideon." I inform.

"Really? Are you sure?" He questions letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Of course they love kids!"

"Great, thanks so much Swan you are the best."

"Why thank you my good friend. I'll see ya later."

I hang up the phone and give Regina the smug look that she totally expect. My secret girlfriend let's out a big huff and clenches her fingers a little tighter on the steering wheel.

"Change of plans...I'm definitely killing someone before the day is over." _Oh boy...maybe you didn't think this through Swan. Dammit!_


	15. -15-

**_~Emma's POV~_**

I stretch out my limbs the moment we got out of the car. Its was a painfully long ride. Regina refused to say a damn word to me and her whores in the back just kept on yapping.

"You guys go on ahead we'll catch up." She ordered. Ivy and Mo gave us suspicious looks before shrugging their shoulders and skipping off down the boardwalk and towards the beach.

Now that Regina and I are alone, I feel uneasy yet aroused from just looking at her. Black really is her color and it looks so fucking sexy on her.

"You think you're so cute inviting him dont you?" She sneered through gritted teeth. Regina expressed just how angry she is by trapping me between the railing and her hot body. Thankfully, most people are down at the beach party, so anyone who knows us are no where in sight.

"I can't invite my friend now? You screwed all of your friends and you still hang out with them! How is this any different!" I defend.

Regina sucks her teeth and takes a tiny step back, allowing me to gaze at her in all her glory. The over sized white button up floats behind her with the wind and her perfectly curled locks gives her face a more tinted glow somehow. Or maybe it's the sun shining on her perfectly tanned skin.

"Neal is sweet Regina. Maybe if you just get to know him then you'll like him." I attempt reason. Regina scoffs and folds her arms over her plump breasts. Those things are so huge now. It's amazing how fast they've grown in a series of just one year.

Now, since I am less naïve about life, I completely understand that I am bisexual. I like dick, no I love dick, but girls are undeniably hot as well. Most times I am conflicted of whether or not I like boobs or ass more. Regina has it all, a fit body, big boobs, perfect curves, and an amazingly plump ass. Just thinking about it makes me want to squeeze every hot plushy lump on her body...

"I will never like anyone who stuck their ding dong in what's mine." She quips coldly. I can hardly see her eyes through her sunglasses but I know what they hold; Anger and fire: Regina's two signature elements.

"But you stick your _ding dong_ everywhere." I defend once again. It's mind boggling how she somehow makes everything unfair and she doesn't even notice it. She just has to be the innocent one, just like with Mal. Everything she does is always right. Her way is always the right way.

"Yea but I don't claim them and I haven't done it again. You are mine." She reminds as she digs her finger in my chest. "Don't forget it."

"And you are mine so if I so much as see you touch any one of them, my legs are sealed." I threaten.

"You wouldn't dare!" She gasps.

"Try me." I challenge. Regina bites the inside of her cheek and furrows her eyebrows as she thinks about my threat. Why is she even thinking? This shouldn't need a thought! Is it that hard to refrain from touching someone else? "I'm seriously this close to call the cheating card."

"I'm not cheating!" She groans out and stomps her foot like and angry child.

"You are! You have; you've cheated on me with..."I trail as I count out all of her friends with the exception of Z and Mo. We weren't together when she fucked Mo and she hasn't ever touched Zelena; not that I know of. "Like three times!"

"Oh my god! i was intoxicated every single time!" She defends.

"And so was I!" I snap. The the sun on my heated flesh is making the anger rise ten times more than it should be. I can feel the burn along my skin and Regina definitely notices it because she then says,

"We'll talk about this later babe, lets get some sunscreen on you before you do anything alright?" I immediately cool the moment she links our arms together. My heart swarms with love, always, when she steps up and takes care of me. Sometimes I think she does it because we lost our baby, but those are just the dark thoughts in my head. I know Regina well enough to realize that she does it out of love and because she wants to.

The walk down the heated boardwalk and towards the even hotter beach was a long one. Regina and I always get unwanted attention. Guys whistle at us or cat call the both of us as if they can ever luck out and win a two in one package deal.

Ever since I finally hit that growth spurt, Regina and I have discovered that we can show some degree of PDA in public without earning any suspicions. For some reason, guys like watching sisters dance on one another. It's weird but hey, if I get to dance on my girlfriend out in the open then I don't mind one bit.

There's also the fact about Gina's dick. Most guys know about it by now and they don't even care. Also, to the public eye, I am a lesbian and no guy seems to care about that either. I thinking the male species is just a bunch of cocky confused assholes.

"Well well well, if it isn't the sexy SwanMills sisters! It's about time you two showed up." Maui grins. Regina is the first to pull our rambunctious friend into a big hug.

"Please Maui, we're always the life of your parties." She teases. Maui let's out a laugh as he pulls away and engulfs my body in a big bear hug that I've grown so familiar with.

"Duhh, that was my point. You're welcome by the way." Once Maui pulls away, the sun begins to burn my skin. I mistakingly wince out in pain earning a concerned look from the two.

"Sorry..."I mutter under my breath.

"One sec Mu, I have to handle Em for a minute." Regina informs. She locks our fingers together and runs her thumb along my knuckles to soothe me. It actually works and makes me forget about the pain for a brief moment.

"Of course! I'll be playing a bit of volley! WOOH!" He pumps and runs off to the huge crowd.

Regina chuckles and then drags me off to where Mo and Ivy set up our stuff beside Zelena and her sister Robin. I wonder if Helga and mom will actually show up.

"So which one of you was the asshole that told about the beach?" Zelena quips as I lay down on the huge mickey mouse blanket that Gina and I are sharing. She immediately grabs for our bag and pulls out the tube of sunscreen.

"Emma..." Regina growled. I honestly don't care if they're pissed at me. I turn to my stomach and let Regina sit on my ass so she can work her magic. The sunscreen is so cool and automatically rids my skin of the burn that I once painfully felt. "Please don't tell me they actually showed up."

I look to Zelena who points off ahead towards the ocean. Regina and I both turn to see our mom and Helga playing with the babies at the very edge of the water.

"As long as they keep their distance..."Robin mumbles under her breath. I heavily sigh and rest my head against the blanket again. At moments, I get so lost in the massage that Gina is giving. Her fingers are so fucking amazing. I'm sure the sunscreen is very well absorbed in my skin by now, but she doesn't want to remove herself from above me I suppose.

"Fuck keeping a distance, I was really into heavy midday drinking I would have been sober by the time we got home in like 1 in the morning!" Zelena scoffs. Robin chuckles and so does the mysterious blonde beside her.

"Oh yea Em, this is my girlfriend Ally." I immediately sit up and focus my attention to Ally she's actually adorable.

"Awww! I'm so happy for you Robin." I compliment earning a blush from the two. So cute!

"I'm Emma and this is my step sister Regina."

"Hey." Regina waves and finally pulls away from me.

"Not to be rude or anything, I thought she was your girlfriend." Ally admits nervously, "And please call me Alice, Robin knows I hate Ally."

"It's totally fine, Regina and I are totes into incest." I tease even though its true. Everyone around us laughs at Alice's reaction. Regina and I often tease people about it to see their reactions and determine who we can take risks around.

"Yea we make out sometimes, only when we're drunk." Regina giggles and lays her head in my lap. Alice shrugs with a lifted eyebrow.

"I mean it happens in movies so."

"I like you already!" I beam. Alice giggles and shyly fiddles with her fingers.

"It's alright Alice, you are apart of the clan now. This is a no judgment clan so if you get accepted by Reggie, Em, or Mal..." Mo trails off.

"Then you officially have won our love!" Zelena squeals out playfully. Alice looks to me for approval to what the girls are saying. I nod my head and let out a heavy sigh,

"We all have a past history of treating each other like shit and it led to very traumatic events, so we avoid negativity at all costs." I inform. Alice hums as she takes it all in.

"That's really great, I admire that." She compliments earning a kiss from Robin. They are so adorable I swear!

"Wait wait wait..." Ivy completely ruins the precious moment by giving us a smug look.

"If you two were to screw, would it even be incest?" And there's the high girl questions.

Everyone turns to Regina and I for an answer. It makes me tense up just a little bit and Regina isn't helping either. She looks at me to answer them instead of just answering them herself!

"Well...technically yes since we grew up together and we claim the same parents." I explain. It's just how society sees it I guess. Right?

"Okay but let's be real, you two aren't blood and you say you are sisters but do you really feel that way?" Zelena asks. Really? Her too?! I thought she'd know better by now.

"They do have a point, you two would be so adorable together honestly." Mo chimes in. I heavily groan and smash my head into the blanket, attempting to bury my ears in the sand beneath. My mind screams out in agony as I hope and pray that this conversation would just end. _God kill me now!_

"Damn! You guys seriously need to chill. If you seriously want to know, Emma and I have always seen ourselves as bittersweet best friends, not sisters." I look up in pure horror. I can't believe she just told them that! _Whyyyy??!!!_

"Oh yea?" Zelena wickedly grins. Oh I hate when she wickedly grins. It's a sign that's she's going to challenge Regina knowing that Regina would never back down without a fight. "Kiss her then."

"Oooooo!" Everyone laughs all at once. My heart exploded with bile. I can feel it all rising up my throat and I hope I don't throw up in front of everyone. That would be the worse.

Regina turns to me, finally taking off her sunglasses to set her beautiful eyes free from the tinted cage. She shrugs, prompting me to sit up at command.

"I hate you." I mumble under my breath, only because the nervousness is burning my skin. I'm sure I look like I have sunburn at this point. Regina chuckles and does the unthinkable.

Before I could take another breath, I find myself being pulled on top of Regina's lap. She kisses me hard and with so much passion, knocking the wind out of me. Eventually I melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around her neck as if nobody was around to watch. Even with the chanting from the girls, and many more other people from a distance, it still feels like it's just me and Gina.

We kissed for far too long, and that's when we both knew we fucked up. The kiss alone triggered something deep within us and we could not, for our dear fucking lives, pull away.

I fall back, bringing Regina with me so that she's over top of me. Thankfully she took a really strong pill so that her cock isn't hard and threatening to stick itself inside of me in front of everyone.

"Woah! Jesus christ guys! You bloody win!" Zelena chuckles in hopes that we would pull away, but we don't. We continue to fight for dominance until we hear a loud gasp and,

"Emma?!"


	16. -16-

~Regina's POV~

I totally forgot that mom and Helga weren't too far away with the babies. My stomach churns just from hearing Emma's name like that. Not because it was either one of them; thank god. Hopefully they didn't see a thing.

"N-neal! It's not what it looks like." Emma stutters beneath me. Why is she stuttering and why is she suddenly so nervous? It actually pisses me off to know that there's a chance that this guy could win her over.

"Yeah, I just dared them to do it." Zelena chimes in defense. I take that as my cue to pull away from Emma. She looks at everyone, especially Neal, with a deep red burn of embarrassment on her cheeks.

As I sit to my knees, Lola tackles me back down and playfully wrestles with me. It took me a moment, but I finally got the furry K9 to get off of me. I desperately want to watch this interaction between Emma and Neal, even though I know it will piss me off.

"Honestly..."The guy trails awkwardly. He scratches at his head and scrounges is face as he trying to come up with something to say. I lift a threatening eyebrow, just in case he so helplessly decides to cross any boundaries, "That was hot."

Emma playfully punches him in the leg and chuckles out, "You pervert; go away dork." I so want to smack that smile off of her face just because Neal laughs along with her. But what triggers us both is when he says,

"But seriously? Is this why you dumped me?" Emma's eyes goes big while everyone else sits in contemplation. Zelena, by the look on her face, is definitely starting to put two and two together. I don't care anymore. I only make it worse by jumping up into Neal's personal space.

"And so what if it is?" I question coldly. Neal's features go cold as well, sensing the threat in my eyes.

"Regina.."Emma warns knowing that I might just knock him out in a few seconds. I may have gotten over my growth spurts and what not but the temper is still obviously there.

"Why do you always have to run away every guy that comes into Emma's life? I'm a great guy! What have I ever done to you?" He rages in frustration.

"You fucked her! That's what you did!" I yell back. Neal steps closer and just on cue Zelena get's up in defense like she always does but Emma stops her and steps in between us.

His nose flares with rage and his anger alone makes me want to murder him at this point. "What do you care?! She's just your stepsister, it's none of your business."

"I care because I fucking can't stand when people try to take what's mine." I sneer through gritted teeth. Emma let's out a heavy sigh just as all the girls gasp out in utter shock, "Emma cares about you, but she will never love you Neal."

"Regina! Shut up!" Emma snaps at me. My Heart instantly sinks from the tone of her voice. Fear runs through me as I dare to look at her, finding rage in her eyes now, "Just shut up!"

Neal takes one deep and angry breath in and turns back to Emma, "Just wanted to let you know that we were all waiting for you by the game vendors."

With that, he storms off leaving a very tense silence. Emma audibly huffs and plops back down on the blanket prompting Lola to climb on her lap with heavy panting from the summer's heat.

I turn to our friends who are all staring at us in complete shock. What do I even say to them? Emma and I have kept this secret for so long because we were afraid of how they would react even though it breaks the rules. None of us are allowed to keep secrets, but I'm sure if we are then they are too.

"You never keep your big mouth shut.."Emma mumbles darkly as she runs her fingers through Lola's hair.

"Oh you're one to talk! You're the reason why mom is even here in the first place," I scoff. Emma dramatically rolls her eyes and keeps her eyes painted on Lola. It pains my heart that she won't even look at me, but Neal eventually had to be put in his place.

"Is there something you guys want to tell us?" Mo questions. I turn to all of the awestruck girls and fall beside Emma in defeat just as I did.

"Well...I uhhh..."The words shatter from my vocabulary. I can't bring myself to do it.

"Now it's hard? After you just threw us out there to Neal?" Em sasses once again making me angry again.

"Fuck off! I'm trying!" I snap.

"No don't try! Just say it because my wishes don't matter anymore right?!" She rages again. I feel so guilty for doing it. I should never had said anything without her consent. Even if it was only meant for Neal, to make him angry, I totally forgot that most of our friends are sitting right here. That's where I fucked up.

"Emma and I have been together for years. There! Are you happy?" I snap at her. She turns red yet again from my admission. Saying the exact words out loud is, honestly, a bit nerve wrecking. It seems as though; however, that Emma doesn't know what the hell she wants anymore. She looks like she regrets forcing me to spill the tea.

"So much for keeping secrets huh?" Zelena mutters.

"This is waay waaaay different Z and you know it." I mumble back.

"Yea, but what? You didn't trust us or something? None of us hated you when we found out you had a dick." She then points out. My groaning caused Ivy to ask,

"Is there more?" I look down to my knees and tap my nails against them in attempts to control my anxiety. It's making me feel sick to my stomach just because I'm now forced into an intervention. That means I have to vent out everything.

"The baby..." I choke out. I take in a deep breath and look ahead to mom playing with baby Mary and it brings angry tears to my eyes, "The one that Emma lost, it was mine. I took her virginity when she was 14 at the party and we've been together ever since."

Emma has been too quiet at this point. The moment I turn to check up on her, she quickly get's up and storms off with Lola trailing behind. Our dog tends to cling more towards the most depressed person which is why she followed; to comfort Em.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry, that must feel really awful."Robin mumbles sadly. Now all of them are giving me sorrowful looks and it only makes me feel worse. The sadness lodges in my throat and it stays there, burning the flesh and closing up my airways. The tears then start to fall and immediately I hate myself. This is the first time that any of them has ever seen me cry like this, even Zelena.

My best friend crawls over to me and pulls me in close. Her hug is so reassuring but I can't help but still silently cry against her chest over the baby I've lost. After a few moments of silence, I manage to regain my composure and wipe way the tears from my face.

"You guys wanted to know why I always skipped off to the hospital. Now you know." I shrug. Then I cock my head towards my mother and my sister,

"And they just rub it in my face by just breathing."

"Reggie, you can't blame your baby sister for any of this. You can always try again with Em. I'm sure she's not going anywhere." Ivy reassures. I let out a heavy sigh as I take in her words.

I don't necessarily hate them, I'm just jealous and I feel like everything was my fault. I shouldn't have hit Mal that day. I shouldn't have told Emma that she should get rid of it after we found out about mom because I feel like I jinxed it all. That was definitely the universe's way of granting my wishes; it was just a more traumatic way.

With a shake to my head. I get up and let out a shaky breath, "I need to go find Em."

"Okay, We'll probably volley by the time you get back." Zelena salutes.

It took me a while, but I find Emma in line for a snow cone. Lola sits patiently by her side, showing off her complete loyalty. Even with many other dogs passing by and barking at her to get her attention, our pet never moves an inch.

I cut the line and stand right next to Emma. She doesn't look at me at all. Instead, to my surprise, she locks her hand with mine and squeezes tight.

"I'm sorry." I mumble sadly. Her throat trembles as she looks up ahead.

"I know..."she croaks out. She takes a strangled breath in to regain her composure since it's our turn. We step forward towards the overly happy cashier.

"Rainbow and cherry please." The happy go jolly man frantically nods his head and gets to work as I pull out a 10 from my shirt pocket.

Emma let me pay and didn't protest like she usually does. The moment the cashier handed over her snow cone, a smile grew on her face. It warmed my heart.

"How did you know I wanted rainbow?" She asked before taking a big lick. We proceeded down the rest of the boardwalk hand in hand.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend if I didn't know how to put a smile on your face." Emma giggles in return and stops in front of one of those beach stores with the t-shirts and hoodies that everyone likes to buy.

"Can we get one? Before we leave?" She pleads.

"Em, these stores are always rip off's. I bet it's thirty bucks for a shirt and dad only gave me $100."

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee." She begs with pursed lips.

"Fine." I mutter. To distract myself, I let the sweet cherry taste fill my mouth. The cool ice immediately streams throughout my body, leaving me cooler than what the sun is enforcing on me.

Emma tugs at my arm, demanding me to follow, so I do so with Lola by my side now. The dog trots happily beside me with her tongue hanging out. I then remember that I'm on a diet, so when Emma stops in front of another store, I squat down and let Lola lick on my snow cone.

The adorable blonde gasps out again, causing Lola and I to look at her curiously. _Ohhh god!_ My ass stings from me falling in fear. I had no idea that I was standing next to a hermit crab cage. I hate crustaceans so much.

"We have to get one!" Em enthuses happily as she gazes at their decorative shells. I struggle to get back up, but once I do I take a huge step back and frantically shake my head in rejection.

"Hell no! No!" I snap.

"Oh come on! They're harmless." She attempts to persuade. I don't know what it is, maybe it's their weird alien microscopic eyes or their intimating abnormal claws and face, but all crabs scare me. And don't get me started on lobsters.

"Do you see a particular one that you like?" A girl asks. I'm assuming she works here. I wanted to tell her no, and to not let Emma see any, but Emma speaks up first.

"The one with the swans on it." She points to the biggest Hermit crab with the biggest shell! It has a black and white swan on it, forming a heart with their heads. It's actually creative.

To my horror, the damn clerk let's it out and hands it over to Emma. I just know that she's going to chase me.

"Emma Swan, dont you dare." I panic behind a strangled voice. Emma's lips curls into a wicked smile. She takes one brave step forward causing my heart to drop and then another. _Don't look at it Reg._

She then takes another big step forward and I run. "Reginaaaaa!" She taunts from behind me.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" I snap as I look over my shoulder. Emma stopped chasing me, most likely because she didn't want to make it seem like she's stealing the devil's spawn. Just as I skid to a halt, my body crashes into another.

"Woah woah Mills! Relax." Mal encourages as she helps me up. I hadn't realize that I've been panicking that much until my throat started to burn.

"It's E-Emma..."I choke out. Mal looks to me in concern before looking over my shoulder.

"What about her?" She asks with furrowed brows. I turn around to see if the coast is clear, but it isn't. Emma and Lola are casually coming our way, so I jump behind Mal along with my aching heart that keeps being tormented with fear."what the hell is going on?!"

"She chased me with a dam hermit crab!" I snap.

"Oh my god really Reg? You're scared of those little things?" She chuckles.

"And you're scared of minions, suck my dick." Mal immediately stops her teasing and turns to me.

"Hey! Those are vile alienated creatures!"

"It's just a damn movie they aren't even real!"

Mal scoffs at me before leaving me out in the open. A girl around Emma's age, very pretty, steps up beside Mal. On cue, Emma comes up to us crab free.

"So this is my sister Aurora." Mal introduces. Its about damn time she did.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I turn to Aurora as well and give her a big smile.

"I'm Regina her sister. How come you don't go to school?" I question curiously. Just as Aurora attempts to speak, her mouths widens to let out a huge yawn. Her entire body slumps, shocking me completely. Mal catches her just in time before she falls.

"Ror suffers from narcolepsy and sleep walking. We're trying to break her out of it...WAAAAAKEEE UPPPPP!" She screams. Aurora jumps awake and rubs at her eyes frantically. She lets out a small whimper that makes my heart melt. I feel so bad! Imagine falling asleep out of nowhere all the time.

"I'm sorry.."she whines in defeat.

"Its okay hun. We're working through it step by step. That's the longest you've been awake!"Mal informs forcing a weary smile to grow on Aurora's face.

"How long?!" She questions showing off her overly bubbly personality. Her feet bounces just a little as if someone stole her child hood and I find it so damn cute!

"35 minutes girl! Let's try and shoot for an hour?" Aurora frantically nods her head and squeals once her eyes falls upon Lola.

"Oh my god she's so cute!"

"Thanks! This is Lola our old lady." Emma laughs. "We got her when we were smaller so she's like..."

"8 years old now" I inform. Emma sucks at math and it would have taken her forever to figure it out.

"Aww that's so cute and sometimes Aurora's memory screws around so when it does that means her brain fell asleep for a few seconds or she's about to crash, you'll see." Mal informs. Aurora rolls her eyes and gives us a warm smile.

"It was great meeting you guys though! Mal talks about you all of the time!" Emma and I return said smile, mentally preparing for the worse.

"Mal talks about you too...maybe you should come over some time..."Emma trails. Mal cocks us a grin deeming her accusation correct. Aurora's smile remains and so does her opened eyes, but she doesn't blink at all. It's like she's stuck frozen and she looks like a creepy manikin.

"Told ya." Mal chuckles. I guess she's very very used to this. Mal snaps her fingers in front of Aurora's face, "She's the youngest case. She's had it since she was 5."

Aurora blinks and furrows her eyebrows, "what were we talking about? Oh hi!" She waves at us.

"Jesus Mal should she even be here?!" Emma snaps in pure concern.

"Well yeah! She's been stuck in the house her entire life. The doctor thinks that maybe if she faces society it'll help." Mal defends.

"You should've took her to New York for that. You know, where everything is _loud_?"

"The ocean is _loud_ and so will Maui's party." Mal mocks. "Anyways, isn't it a shocker that Emma is talking to me?"

 _Mal you fucking idiot_. Just from the reminder, Emma's face turns into an angry scowl. "Come on toots, it was an accident, promise."

"Oh sure, even _after_ you knew about us you still did it." Emma growls under her breath.

"Em." I sigh, "we were really really drunk."

"You're always really really drunk! That doesn't make it okay!"

"I'm so lost..."Aurora trails with high confusion.

"Regina is Emma's girlfriend." Mal explains.

"Oooooohhhh. I thought they were sisters." She looks up to Mal for another explanation who looks at us for confirmation. We both shrug not really caring about it anymore. As long as the adults in this town doesn't find out then we're all good.

"She most likely won't remember anyways..." Mal whispers to us, "They _are_ sisters love."

"Really? Ewwww." Aurora scoffs. Mal instantly plucks her in the head for our sake. The girl rubs the sting and shoots Mal a cold glare. I don't blame her for how she feels. I already know that most of the country thinks it's gross. However, Emma is very serious about our relationship and I can juts feel how pissed she is beside me.

"Thankfully she won't remember, do you think she will remember me knocking her back to sleep?" She whispers in my ear.

"You are Seriously out of control!" I growl, "Mal, I'm sorry but Em and I need to finish our peace walk."

"Oh boy, what happened for you to even start a peace walk?" She questions with concern. I grab Emma's wrist firmly and plead,

"I promise I'll let you know later, or the girls will probably tell you when they see you."

"Okay, I have a feeling I know, but I'll see you later hun. Bye Em." Mal smiles. Emma simply rolls her eyes and waves at Mal and her sister as kindly as she can before they continue their walk back towards the beach.

The moment I drag Emma away she physically relaxes and swings our arms back and forth. "Em seriously you can't survive acting like this." I sigh.

"I can't help it! Everything pisses me off. You mean to tell me that she didn't piss you off?!" Em snaps. I shrug earning a shocked look from my girlfriend. She stops moving altogether and doesn't let go. It causes my arm to yank back into her personal space.

"I-I mean it's her opinion Emma. We already knew that's what people would think which is why we didn't say anything in the first place."

"You're right." She sighs in defeat.

"I know. Now. I'll walk you to your friends and that dick wad and then I'm going to go play volleyball. " I inform. Emma angrily stomps her foot.

"Nooooo!" She begs, "You're always with them! Why can't I have you to myself?"

Her whimper makes my heart melt. I pull her close, loving the feeling of our bodies perfectly melding together. Emma takes that leap of faith and cups my cheek. She lets her thumb sooth me by trailing it across my chin.

"I'm always with you." I laugh.

"Well it's not enough..."she whispers into the soft beach breeze. I desperately want to kiss Emma at this point. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from her juicy lips. Not to mention that mine are tingling into a burn that needs to be put out soon.

Without a response, I drag Emma back towards the beach. There are so many more people here now, which sucks. I had to leave Lola in someone's care. Robin and Tilly gladly took the honors, so I gave them the leash and dragged her back to the boardwalk without saying a word.

"Where are we going?" She questions.

"Somewhere..."I trail in thought as I look around. Somehow there's way more people at the boardwalk too. "Dammit."

"We can try the one down there." Emma offers and points down the boardwalk. It amazes me how she understands me even when I am vague.

So we walk all the way down the board walk to find a changing station free of a line and there's no one in it. "After you m'lady." Em bows. She's so silly! I love that personality.

Not being able to fight the blush, I enter the station and wait for Emma to come in. She's probably looking around to see if anyone is near.

"What the hell are you doing?" I question.

"Hey mom!" She says rather loudly. I immediately cringe and sit completely still.

"Hey honey." I can hear on the other side. I practically can hear mom's big smile on her face.

"Are you and Reg being good? I mean it, no drinking and all those things that teenagers do."

"Mom I promise we aren't doing anything illegal, cross my heart." Emma reassures. _Except incest but that's_ _debatable._

"Oh and here, I know Reg has money but I didn't know if you did. Where is she?" _Oh Emma please lie, pretty_ _please make up a good one._

"In here." Emma taps on the door. _Dammit_.

"I'm just keeping lookout for her." _Double dammit!_

"What? why?" Mom questions suspiciously.

"Em-ma!!!!!" The baby squeals. Emma giggles and stammers a bit to try to come up with a lie I'll assume. She really put herself in an even tighter hole. _That idiot!_

"I think all of the bikinis were a little much." She whispers. Mom gasps out and goes silent.

"Regina?!" Mom calls to me.

"Oh! Hey mom! How are ya!" I fake.

"Do you think we need to strengthen your pill dosage?" She questions. I mean should I? I was a little hard before but I covered myself with my shirt. And the pill did great until Emma started being an ass. A very hot and sexy ass with that very hot and sexy bikini on. _Triple dammit!_

"Uuhhh yea! That'll be great." I conclude.

"Okay, I'll talk to Leo about it. I'll see you girls later okay?"

"Bye mom." Emma smooches her cheek.

"Bye!" I call out to mom. Emma waits a few minutes until Mom is far away to finally barge in and lock the door behind her.

"Seriously...I'm going to be high soon at this rate." I groan.

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say." Emma

whimpers and shrivels under my cold glare. I smile at how vulnerable she can make herself.

"You're definitely not going to know what to say in a sec." just those words alone causes Emma to drool with anticipation.

Slowly, I unbutton my shirt just to taunt her and drive her crazy. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be at the blue twat level of desire. I love it when we're at home alone and she has blue twat; she fucks me like crazy.

"Oh my god Regina I am so tempted to just rip the damn thing off of you." She growls. Her face twists with more frustration from me just laughing at her. I stop my unbuttoning all together just to piss her off.

To my surprise, she slams me into the wall, and engulfs my lips with hers. We moan out together, softly. Our fingers hungrily grope all over each other until we've had enough of the teasing.

Emma is the first to strip her bottoms. She then falls to her knees and takes mine off with her as she goes down. It felt go good for my dick to be free. Wetness lightly trails across my shaft forcing a gasp to spew from my mouth.

The blonde below devours me whole and it sends a euphoric feeling to every inch of my nervous system. The desire grows and I simply want more from her. Without a second though I pull her head away. She grins up at me and stands up tall.

"You are very impatient Gina." She whispers sexily before smashing her lips against mine again. My body melts on instinct. I still will never understand how this girl can do this to me.

"Spread your legs baby." I whisper softly. The moment she complies, I lift her in my arms with ease and aim my dick right for her juicy center. "Any suggestions?"

Emma begins to trail kisses all around my neck, sending more arousal to my dick. I feel like I'm on the verge of exploding. In between kisses and nibbles she says,

"Fill me up baby and make love to me hard." I push in deep; possibly deeper than her pussy will allow. I manage to get my full length in before slowly pulling out. Emma begins to claw at my back, holding onto me for dear life as I slam inside of her one last time. From there, I pound in her relentlessly, not caring about the sound from her ass smacking to my thighs or the stifled moans that she is struggling to keep in.

"Fuck yea baby, faster!" She begs. Swiftly I turn us around to press her back into the wall so that I can have a better angle. It grants me the pleasure to move even quicker as promised.

"God baby, tighter." I pant out. As I press my thumbs into Emma's stomach, she obeys my wishes and gropes my dick even more. From doing this, I can just feel her juices pouring out all around me and making me slicker. I move in her with ease. Her body arches and jerks into mine as her climax comes to surface. I can also feel my tip tingling and on the verge of exploding that cramp filling my abdomen.

"Yes Gina! Don't stop baby!" She screams out without a care in the world. So many people could be walking by, even someone we know or our mother even, but in this state we just don't care anymore. It's not a good thing either.

My body forces me to pick up speed as my climax hits its peek. I uncontrollably jerk deep inside of her as I let it overpower me and release my cum. Sometimes I wish she weren't on birth control.

Emma and I hold on out of love and passion as we cum. We take a moment to catch out breaths before we pull away. I came so much that it instantly began to pour out of her once removing myself.

"Feeling better yet?" Emma frantically nods her head before slumping back into the wall behind her. "Don't die on me Swan."

"I'm so tired." She gasps out. I simply roll my eyes and grab a napkin from the dispenser. Emma takes a few and wipes herself clean while I do the same.

"We'll nap at the beach and put Lola on guard mode and then do whatever you want. How's that sound?" I question. Emma instantly light up with joy making me feel so great about myself and life.

"Awesome!"


	17. -17-

~Emma's POV~

Today my childhood has arisen deep within my soul. I have waited my whole life for this moment and I refuse to let anyone take it away, ever! I will keep my eyes wide. My short attention will, in fact, be longer just for this moment.

"INCREDIBLES 2 HERE WE COME!" Regina cheers out from the hall. We both have been so excited for this! Twelve long years and finally Disney has released it. _Yes!_

As always, Regina cuts through our bathroom and barges into my room with a huge smile on her face,

"Guess what?"

Not being able to fight the laughter, I ask her what. I have a feeling I know what she's going to say but I can't wrap my mind around words. Regina's happiness and smile is so contagious. I wish she'd stay this way all of the time instead of letting her temper win the battle.

Oh and let me just say that the beach went okay to say the very least. Regina didn't want to, but she hung out with my friends, Neal, and I for a while. The two just kept sneering at each other and throwing the most pettiest remarks. I don't get why they are fighting over me when Neal knows I don't like him that way anymore and Regina knows that I'm all her's.

"Mom and Dad says that we can have the sleepover tomorrow." She grins.

"Cool." I grunt out as I sit up from my bed. I normally don't wear pajamas anymore, just a tshirt and panties. It's honestly uncomfortable for me to sleep in clothes. I'd be up the whole fucking night if I did.

As I approach Gina, I grab her by the ass, and pull her close. Her soft lips instantly lands on mine to express her good morning through love. Together we hum, taking that as our cue to pull away. If we didn't, morning sex would be a long one.

"We're all excited about the movie, but we aren't going until later...what the hell are we going to do until then?" Regina let's out a thoughtful whistle and runs her hand through her hair.

"We could just...I don't know. Hang out in the tree house for a little bit?" She suggests. I shrug and pull out a pair of shorts from my dresser.

She waits for me downstairs as I take my shower and brush my teeth to get ready for the day. It's June, so the sun has been blazing full force on this town. I usually wear tank tops and, what Regina likes to call, booty shorts when I know I'm not going anywhere for a while. Regina _always_ wears a skirt and she makes sure its the kind that flows so that her dick hardly shows.

"Heeeeey kiddo! Good morning!" My dad greets with a huge smile. He peeks up from his newspaper with amusement in his eyes.

"Good morning dad. Good morning Snow." I coo to the adorable baby in the high chair beside him. She squeals with delight and slams her fist down on the tray to show how happy she is.

I then return my focus to dad. I adjust my glasses and look closely at the newspaper he is holding. The front cover always has the most important news and then in the bottom corner it says, _Go to page 7 for more..._

But I notice that dad is in the comic section and he's not really that much into comics. Right next to the comics; however, is definitely the hiring list. With furrowing eyebrows I then ask,

"Is everything alright?" Dad is not ever one to keep secrets so he drags out a yes with a huge simultaneous sigh.

"It's just that it's about that time to save for your college funds, _both_ , of your college funds." He informs.

"So mom didn't tell you? Is she really going to stop working?" I question. Dad furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head at me.

"Wait a minute, back track there. Your mother was supposed to talk to me about something?" He looks thoroughly concerned. Thankfully I can ease that smidge of panic.

"Oh its nothing bad dad. Regina just came up with a proposition. She said that she'll do the two years at community college to make it easier for you and get a job while she's at it and even pay rent if she has to..."

"Well." Dad slams down the newspaper and throws his hands up in disbelief, "That is very very noble of her, I wish she had said something before."

Dad seems so at ease which makes me feel great again. He let's me know that he'd talk to mom more about it and what not, so I meet Regina in the kitchen.

"Yes and then she had the nerve to tell me that it was okay...like lady do you know who the hell I am?" My mom scoffs from the kitchen. I hear Regina laughing along with as I enter. The two are sharing a bowl of diced fruits and Regina...sexy sexy Regina.

Her natural curly hair rolls down her shoulder from her leaning over the island with both elbows. Her plump ass is on full display even if her skirt is covering it up. Makeup free Regina is the best Regina in my opinion as well. Since it's summer, just like every summer, her skin gleams with a golden hue. Her olive skin is so much more prominent and so is Cora's. This is really their time of the year.

"Oh mom, we're just going to hang out in the treehouse until it's nearly time for us to go."

"Alright dears, I'll bring up lunch then." Mom smiles. She rounds the island and plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "Be good girls."

"We will." Regina and I reassure together. We then exit the house through the sliding door into our huge backyard. The jingling sound behind us signals that Lola is following.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask as we climb the stairs. I make sure to rub Lola's fur as she jets past us towards the top. I don't see how she can climb them so fast; I find spiral staircases so annoying.

"I have absolutely no idea but we'll figure out something." She shrugs. We meet Lola at the top. She waits patiently from the balcony and watched us come up with her beady brown eyes. The moment Regina unlocks the door, our old lady zips right in and makes herself comfortable on her plushie dog bed beside one of the sofas.

"Alright." I huff and walk towards the fridge. I'm starved. _Yea you dumbass because you skipped over breakfast! Duh!_

"Let's play 21 questions." Regina suggests as I continue my food search. It's nothing but juice in here, so I grab a can of grape soda and look in the cabinet above for something to snack on. _HONEY BUNS!_

"Sure yea, whatever." I mutter. I grab three knowing Regina might steal one if I come back with only two just for me.

"Okay, I'll go first." I know where she's going with this. There's no fucking way that she wouldn't start something with this stupid game, but its a way for us to clear the air in a more healthier way; to let off some steam.

Just as I expected, she steals a honey bun as I sit across from her on the soft carpet that she planted in the middle of the 'living room' many years ago.

"I'm still considering getting the surgery, how do you feel about that?" That completely threw me off. I thought she was done and over with that.

"I uh...honestly I wouldn't mind. I just hope you decide to do it after we try again." She takes a bite of her bun and soaks in my answer. I clear my throat and then ask,

"Why do you get drunk at parties knowing you're going to fuck someone?" I question. And with that, this whole thing get's serious.

"You think I drink just to fuck on purpose?" She asks in disbelief.

"Ah ah...my question, you answer." I remind. Regina groans and takes a moment to think about it.

"I don't know I just like the buzz and then it always happens." I seriously want to ask her another question from the answer she gave, but it's her turn, so I wait patiently. "So answer that question."

"Yes Gina. Can you blame me? It really hurts and it sucks that I can't look at them because you do the things you do. It's cheating!"

"I'm really sorry bae. I wonder how they feel now that I told them about us." I shrug not really caring. All I seem to care about is this, now heavy, heart I have despite a weight being lifted from my shoulder.

"Okay...this happens all the time, so why drink when you know it's going to happen?" Regina pauses. She takes a very long pause that pisses me off.

"I plead the fifth."

"Seriously? You don't have an answer for that?" I snap just a little to show off my frustrations.

"No, seriously I don't know okay? Why the hell do you always go galavanting with Neal knowing I don't like him?" She sasses. _Seriously?! Is she fucking serious?!_

"The same reason why you do it!" I defend.

"Woah, so you do it as payback? Because I definitely have an excuse."

"Oh come on Regina that's the most sorriest fucking excuse in history especially since you don't even understand your own damn actions! Its like ever since we lost our baby you fucking threw me away with it!" I have absolutely no idea why I say the things I say, knowing that they hurt Regina really badly. We've talked about it before, but I keep doing it because I'm a stupid asshole! "Gina I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." She mumbles. My heart aches so much at this point, "You can't help how you feel right? Why do you always do this? You really make sure to tear someone apart."

"I'm sorry, sometimes my mouth runs on it's own. I know I'm a monster Gina and I'm working on it."

"I wouldn't say you're a monster..."She trails. It seems she lost her appetite because now she's just picking at her honey bun and studying every ounce of it instead of eating it.

"Why did you have a crush on me back then? When I treated you like pure shit?" Regina's focus never leaves her honey bun. I think it's hard for her to look at me now and I hate myself for it. In future times, if Regina ever gets treated with a mental illness, I know that I'm definitely the reason for it.

"You're beautiful Em and... I don't know. Sometimes I saw the way you acted around Dad and I just loved your personality." I shift a little in my seat not knowing what to say. My glasses slides down a little so I fix that too.

"Thanks." I mumble. My mind still refuses to wrap around her answer. My personality towards her was horrible and I'd never love me if I were her.

"Okay umm, just for closure, what did you want to name the baby?" My eyes fill with tears as she looks deeply into them. I know that the loss of our baby has hit home for her and she's probably been stuck in her mind about it this entire time especially with baby Mary running around the house.

"I hadn't thought about it, I was kinda hoping that you'd come around eventually and we could do it together." Regina's sorrowful look slowly turns into a small smile.

"I liked Taylor because it's unisex and the baby could have possibly came out like me." I never thought about that. Like, I never considered the baby being unisex like Regina is.

"I love that babe." She finally takes a bite out of her honey bun and I can't help but stare at her in awe,

"Are you scared of me?" I ask, "Like be completely honest."

"What do you mean?" She questions with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like if you look back at everything, do you still hold everything I've done over your head? Are you scared?" Please say no.

"Yes." She mumbles, "I mean it's too late to go back on it now. All we can do is move forward."

"Not when I beat myself up about it, and Dad reminds me when we argue. And then I do notice that mom tries to blame it on you when its me and it's not fair. I just hope that some day I can make up for it."

"You have Emma I promise that you have." I know she's lying. I frantically shake my head in denial because that's what I'm stuck in.

"No I can never make up for you struggling to be you. I can never make up for your insecurities or your very short temper. You were so quiet and sweet and I blamed you for everything when it wasn't ever you. You were forced into this just as much as I was. I'm nothing but a shitty dick. And now you're always in pain, I know you are. I realized that when Mal opened my eyes one day. She told me that bullies start off by being mad at the world for some reason and I know that your reason is me. It started off with me. It's probably why you drink or can't even sleep at night..." The tears falls thickly down Regina's cheeks, proving that I'm reading her like an open book to its entirety. No matter how many times she wipes away the tears, her cheeks are drenched instantly again.

"Sometimes I think I'm strong and I can deal with it but I can't. And mom just doesn't make it any better sometimes and then I talk to Dad alot and sometimes it never works." I know that if I sit here and pity her, she'd flip, so I patiently wait for her to calm down. Soon enough her breathing goes back to normal and her eyes dry out leaving a sickly red look to her face.

"What does dad think?" I question nervously.

"He really wants me to go to therapy..." the words die on her tongue as she shakes away whatever is bothering her in her head, "He says that he thinks seeing you...well having you in my arms and nearly dying was probably my breaking point I guess." I so badly want to kiss her and maybe it'll take away her pain, but before I could do anything, mom steps in with a box of pizza.

"Am I interrupting something?" She questions. Her eyes hold concern as they continue to observe Regina's pale state.

"No we're just talking." Regina smiles. She shakes out her hands and stands up to grab the box from mom.

"Are you okay sweetie? I've been really concerned about you lately my love." Mom cups Regina's cheek in the most loving manner. An action in which Regina has probably not felt from her in so long. Being that she physically melts into mom's embrace says so.

"I'm fine mama I promise." Regina reassures her. Mom looks to me and gives me a small smile and pulls away from Regina. She rubs her palms against her pants and then folds her arms against her chest. The tension in here is probably too overbearing for her.

"Okay, so the movie starts at 3:30, but we're leaving at 2:15 sharp. I'm sure there's going to be a long line for it."

"We'll be ready." Regina smiles.

"Thanks Mom. Love you mom." I call after her as she leaves. She blows us a kiss before waving her goodbye as she closes the door behind her.

"I have hope in mom that she bought meat lover's this time." Regina grins. And just like that, my girlfriend rebuilt her walls. A smile forms in return on my face as I watch. She slowly lifts the box to build our anticipation. When its opened enough to see she quickly closes it and looks to me with playful eyes. _Damn I am so in love with her._

"What is it?" I giggle. Mom has a history of buying random pizza or just saying anything. We can never understand what's so hard about getting meat lover's but oh well. Regina and I enjoy our mystery pizza.

"You are going to flip!" She laughs and hands over the box with a scrounged face. The pizza that's last on my list is definitely Hawaiian. I mean, its okay, but pineapples aren't really meant for pizza. But when I open the box...

"Holy shit!" I scrounge my nose just as Regina did after seeing the anchovies on the pizza. Anchovies and olives?! I never knew that it can get worse than Hawaiian. I've definitely changed my view on the pizza life. "How the actual fuck?"

"It's alright we can just...give some to Lola maybe to pretend we ate some and then sneak off to Granny's. We have two hours." Thats actually a great idea.

"Okay deal."

After dressing like we're actually going somewhere, Regina and I rode our bicycles loving every moment. The breeze from the speed is definitely perfect for a day like this as opposed to just walking and soaking in too much heat.

"Hey guys!" Ruby smiles as we enter. "What brings you here?"

"Cora failed with the pizza..."Regina groaned as she sat up on the stool. I follow behind and smile at Ruby. She laughs at us out of pity and dips down to grab cups for us.

"Grape soda? And coke?"

"Yes please!" I beam with excitement as if I haven't already had a grape soda a moment ago.

"Ruby! Tell that shitty worker that she's fired! I'm sick of her calling out–oh hello. Don't mind me girls." Granny blushes. The older woman gives us a warm smile and peers over her glasses.

"Hi granny." I wave. The, low key, kind woman leans over the counter and pulls me in for a hug and then does the same to Regina.

"Well...since you're firing, does this mean you are hiring?" Regina questions shocking all of us.

"You're willing to take a job here?" Granny questions. Its not that we dont think Regina could do it; we just never expected her to choose _this_ job.

"Sure, how hard can it be?" Gina shrugs. Ruby smiles big but Granny's is even bigger.

"Done! I'll get your regulars on the house." The old woman rushes to the back leaving Regina and I stunned. Ruby chuckles and says,

"Granny gets excited about new hires. She says she has a feeling in her heart sometimes and she thinks they're a good catch."

"I'll definitely try to be." Regina chuckles awkwardly. I sip on my soda, keeping my mouth shut for some odd reason.

"Well, what are you two doing after your lunch?"

"Oh our parents are taking us to—"

"INCREDIBLES 2!" I scream out, scaring the shit out of them and earning curious eyes from everyone else.

"Lucky..."Ruby pouts. "I have to work since my mom is out on another one of her dates."

"Aww cheer up Rubes, there's always other days." Just on cue, Granny comes back with Regina's double bacon cheeseburger and fries and my grilled cheese and onion rings.

"Yum!" Regina hums as she takes in the scent.

"What kind of pizza did your mom get you this time?" Granny's grin is so wicked it's hilariously priceless.

"Anchovies and olives." Regina gags. She gulps down whatever came up her throat and began to add pepper and ketchup to her fries.

"We gave it to the dog." I continued and take a big bite of her grill cheese.

"Aawww poor pooch. She's gonna get the runs!"

"Naaaa, Lola eats anything." Regina teases.

"I love you..."Regina hums softly from me running my fingers through her hair. It soothes me that she's soothed.

"I love you more baby."

"How do you think this school year will turn out? Are you going to prom?" Regina sits up on her bed completely. My legs instantly cool down since she removed her head.

"I wasn't planning on going to prom. Did you have intentions on going?" I shrug my shoulders. I mean if this was 14 year old Emma I would be flipping out about a party and cowering in a corner. Now, they're so much fun. If Regina doesn't want to go I don't want to make her.

"Well it's _your_ prom so if you don't want to go then no. There's always my prom." I shrug. Regina let's out a small chuckle and presses her nose against mine. For some reason it makes my heart thump erratically and I end up choking a little.

"We're going. The girls are going to make me go anyways...and we're getting a hotel room. And I'm taking you in that hotel room." She whispers lowly. She presses into my face harder causing me to slowly fall down with every word. "And I am going to make love to you so fucking hard in that room for hours."

"REG! EM! LETS GO, THE MOVIE AWAITS!" Dad's voice caused me to tense up but Regina doesn't even move an inch. She flashes an evil smirk one last time before pulling away from me.

We both race down the stairs and follow mom and dad out the door. The car ride was so slow and so was waiting in line; _especially_ for snacks.

"And look who it is!" A familiar voice squeals out. Our entire family turns to find Ms. Green aka Helga, snobby Mr. Green, Z, Robin, and Dorothy. "Is it family day or what?"

"Hello Helga!" Mom greets with opened arms. Helga quickly hands Dorothy over to Mr. Green and pulls mom in for a big hug. They converse leaving dad to depressingly converse with the dry man.

Regina gives a smug grin to Robin and Z as they finally step forward to acknowledge our presence after cowering behind their parents.

"So...is it just me or did this get weird?" Robin questions. I chuckle and stand beside one of my closest friends and nudge her in the shoulder.

"Totally weirded out." I tease.

"Our parents can be young for once. Stop being little boogers." Zelena playfully scoffs. "You guys should totally sit next to us, please?! Dorothy manages to get candy everywhere."

"Yea and dad even makes movies depressing." Regina and I laugh at the two. I happily agree while Regina is reluctant given by the way she looks at me. I don't understand why but I guess we'll have to find out sooner or later.

We all sit in the overly filled movie theater.

Mr Green, Helga, mom, Dad, Regina, Me, Zelena, and Robin in that order. The babies on lapped up with the mom's of course.

The commercials continues to play, but lights in the space slowly dims as the movie comes close.

"Why were you looking at me like that earlier?" I whisper to Regina. She reaches over towards my lap sending shivers up my spine but she doesn't touch me at all. She reaches for the popcorn we are sharing. I'm sure she noticed my body tensing because she has nothing but a cocky smirk on her face as she keeps her eyes glued to the screen while shrugging in response.

"I hate you." I mutter. Regina then motions for me to shush harshly as the movie starts.

So far it's the cutest thing every. It could be better if there weren't annoying children talking the entire time or sassing at their moms.

A little into the movie, Regina leans in super close to my ear and whispers, "Jack Jack is our future baby." I laugh and whisper back,

"I know." Of course I've noticed her getting closer and closer as the minutes go by. At this point our legs are completely rubbing against one another sending butterflies to my stomach. My core twitches just a little and I can't help but squirm. This has always been Regina's way of cuddling in public. All she has to do is invade my personal space without giving anything away knowing it would set me off.

I eye Regina at the corner of my eye just to see what's on her mind. She glances at dad a few time before slithering her hand onto my thigh, pretending she's grabbing popcorn.

"My lady parts tingle." I whisper playfully in her ear. A wider smile forms on her face. A panty dropping smile at that. Those pearly whites are just enough for me to open my legs a little more.

"Oh you're so naughty Em." She huffs under her breath. With one last tight squeeze, she manages to slip her fingers into my shorts.

"Gina..."I whimper out. I seriously have no idea what came over me. Regina immediately slipped her hand out just in time before Dad faced us.

"Are you okay Em?" He questions as he leans over Regina's lap.

"No! Regina is eating up the popcorn!" I snap in a whisper to save our asses. Dad chuckles and shakes his head and then pulls money from his wallet.

"Just get more when you run out." I thank him attempt to focus on the movie. Truthfully, I feel like I am in class m. I have been staring at the screen this entire time but my mind is not processing a damn thing.

As soon as my brain begins to actually enjoy the movie, Regina's fingers slip back into my soaked center. Deep in there. I nibble my lip instantly and slide down a little in my seat so I can get more from her. Just as expected, she hits the perfect spot.

"I'm telling." Zelena teases on the other side of me. I tense up and let the burn invade my but it's soon forgotten when Regina pumps her fingers a little harder.

"Regina stop." I croak out as I feel my climax coming. Bring brown orbs eye me down before she slips her fingers out. Can you believe that she sucked on them for ten good minutes like she had leftover butter from the popcorn.

After a moment of watching, I couldn't take it anymore. My legs carries my body out of the movie theatre and towards the bathroom. "I'm definitely finishing what you started Swan."

I whip my head around to find Regina wickedly grinning at me. Her walking speeds up causing me to giggle out laugh full of amusement as she chases me all the way to the bathroom.

The first I check the bathroom to make sure it's empty. Then I rush to the biggest stall. In a rush, I try to close the door, but Regina uses her man strength and weasels her way in.

"Regina no!" I squeal out. She laughs along with me and pulls me in close by the wrists and I let her. My body completely melts the moments our lips press together. My chest releases the most seductive moan and I find myself pressing my body closer to her's; if that's even possible.

"I love you baby. I love you so much. _Only_ you..." She whispers. Her chest heaves frantically from trying to control her breath. She stares at me with so much love in her eyes and gently runs her fingers through my hair and her thumb gently grazes against my jawline. Who wouldn't give themselves away to this...goddess. I mean, can you find anyone more perfect, mor beautiful than Regina Mills? I think not.

Without even thinking, my fingers tug at Regina's hips, pulling her into me closer. "I love you too Gina. More than anything; cross my heart."

Regina's smile grows even brighter than before, "I'm holding all the cinnamon in the world above your head for that" before I can laugh at her joke, Regina's lips lock onto mine wants more which was the start of us making love right in the bathroom.


	18. -18-

~ Regina's POV~

"Ahhhh senior year! Doesn't it smell heavenly!" Ivy adds a little more pep to her step. She continues to happily walk in between Mal and I, sometimes it's hard for us to keep up.

"Yup! I'm getting ripped this year!" Mal informs. Of course she would. The two then take glances at me hoping that I have some lifetime plan for this final year in high school.

Honestly, I was more focused on the beautiful fall day and my surroundings. The leaves are starting shade to an orange red hue. Some are already falling to the ground. Even the warm breeze feels amazing against my face, and the sun isn't as scorching as it was this past summer.

"I'm laying low guys." I announce against my fantasies.

"What?!" They both snap.

"Seriously Reg?! We need you! It's our last year!" Mal whines.

"I promised Emma guys. I vowed to her that I would work on myself and keep my temper in control, so that means no drinking." I shrug.

I intend on keeping that promise for every second. There's this urge for me to prove myself to Emma, to prove that I can be better especially since she's already been beating me by a landslide.

"Oh come on! Not even a little? It's not like you always go overboard." Ivy scoffs with a wave of her manicured hand. I roll my eyes knowing that I have to reveal so much more at this point.

"I do go overboard V, that's the problem. I don't drink because its fun, I drink because of other reasons." That stopped all movements from the two.

They look at me in horror not expecting that anything could be wrong with _Queen Regina_. Without knowing it was coming, Mal grabbed my wrists and flipped my arms over with force.

Both girls gasps out. Their sadness is so constricting so I quickly blurt, "Guys those are old."

"No, those are no where near old." Mal growls as I yank my arms away. Ivy pouts her lips and gives me the puppy eyes making me feel even worse.

"How long has this been going on?!" She snaps because I kept another secret from them yet again.

"It doesn't matter. I go to therapy today okay? I'm fine, I'm dealing with it. I love my dad I do, but the whole marriage thing was too much to handle. Sometimes I feel like I've lost my mom..."

"So...is this family therapy or solo?" Mal questions thoroughly. I begin to walk again after realizing that we have been standing and talking for long enough. There's still time needed to be wasted on organizing our lockers and what not.

"Both." I shrug. The girls leave it at that, letting the new information about my life soak in their pores until there's nothing left to freak out about.

"Can I have a pumpkin spice latte please?. And make it _super_ spicy." The barista behind the counter flashes Mal the most charming smile he can come up with.

"And does the lovely lady have a name?" Ivy and I groan out in agony, but of course, Mal doesn't take the hint.

Our friend is known to be very seductive. She can't help but flirt with whoever gives her the attention she desires. It's wicked in a way. And also, the funny thing about it is that she does it lowkey, pulling the guy into her web.

"I can't tell you mine without knowing your's first." She flashes him a cute little smile in return and leans over the counter just a little, causing her golden hair to fall over her shoulder.

"Touché the names—"

"Hey! Can you just take her money already?" Ivy interrupts coldly, "Her name is Mal and I'd really appreciate it of you'd make my iced coffee and all Regina wants is her damn apple donut and cinnamon roll! Sheesh."

I merely keep Ivy's back by staring at this guy coldly as well. He fumbles a bit. His throat begins to visibly tremble before he quickly types in Mal's name and utters, "That will be 2.65 please."

Mal gives us her coldest look, rolls her eyes, and hands over the money to the man.

The entire walk Mal didn't say a word, even though she got Tony Moncchino's number in the long run. She said we completely embarrassed her which is, and always will be, our jobs as her best friends. She'll definitely get over it. Since no one is speaking, I decide to pull out my phone to see how Emma's orientation went.

 **Emma: hey babe. Locker 108, right next to mine.**

 **Regina: seriously?! Your locker has been 815 since like...forever!**

 **Emma: I know! Where are you? I didn't think it would take you so long just to walk.**

 **Regina: well Mal was flirting with the damn barista. I got you hot chocolate and a cinnamon danish. I want you to try the apple cider and then my apple cider donut. It's kind of big...**

 **Emma: and I'm guessing that my danish is even bigger?**

 **Regina:yea...**

 **Emma: hell yes! Thanks by the way! I love you!**

 **Regina: wait! Where are you going?**

 **Emma: umm...we're texting I can't go anywhere.**

 **Regina: emma shut up**

 **Emma: I'm not talking either**

 **Regina: goodbye**

"Hellooo!" Emma sings happily.

I playfully storm my way past her and snatch my schedule from my assigned locker. I pretend to ignore her even though my heart is pounding hard against my chest.

I can just feel Emma staring over my shoulder. Just as expected she mutters in my ear, "Can I have my Danish now?"

With a huff of annoyance, I turn around and hold out the bag for Emma. She then proceeds to take her hot chocolate from my full hands to save me from my struggle. "How was orientation baby?" I ask in a tone for only her ears.

"It was so boring. Longest hour of my life. They basically talked about what to expect from high school, how to _deal_ with high school, bla bla bla."

"And that's stuff you already know?" I chuckle while turning the lock to my locker. 1-0-2-8 aka October 28th: Emma and I's date.

"Well duh! I've learned from the best and so much more. But its not like I'm a freshman dude." She scoffs and bites into her danish.

The blonde charmingly leans against her locker and eyes me down while she finishes her snack. I'm not necessarily looking at her, but what else would she be looking at?

"We have to meet mom and Dad at therapy tonight..."I sigh. Emma groans not seeming to look forward to it either.

"I just want to crawl in a hole and stay there forever." I watch as she dramatically shrugs off her red leather jacket, revealing her white turtle neck and letting her adorable long golden curls fall all around her.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Emma smirks in return throwing me off.

"Why thank you my love." I had no idea I even said that out loud. I was definitely thinking it of course.

We happily converse with one another, sharing our small breakfast until the bell rings for us to go our separate ways. I miss talking to Em. I love it when we have those moments where we are lost in our bubble and can just openly vibe without a care in the world. Even kissing her forehead left tingles on my lips for most of the day.

"So I was thinking that I run for school president." Kat grins. I roll my eyes at the chipper blonde and continue to write three interesting facts about me.

"Good luck with that..." I mutter. _I love apples, My all time_ _favorite song is Pillow Talk, and I obsessively take four_ _showers a day at the very least..._

"Are you going to join any clubs this year? Even if you're doing community, it's good to build up your resumé." I forgot all about that and hadn't even kept thought about it. Last year, Robin's club prevailed. Who knew that so many people were interested in photography...maybe I'll join that.

"I know." An unfamiliar voice sounds beside me prompting me to turn and face this person. "I know you don't know me because I like to lay low, but I think you should join the open door club."

"Open door club?" I question. I don't know this Asian girl at all but something about her screams masculine and I find her quite interesting.

"Yea. A club where the door is always open and where you don't have to hide inside of the closet." She grins.

I tap my pencil against my desk a few times in thought. I definitely know what she means but if I join that kind of club, I want Emma to as well.

"That's a clever name for an lgbtq club. How many are in it?" Kat questions curiously.

"A few. Although we are opened to each other, some people aren't open outside that door so I like to keep things confidential." The asian chuckles.

"Oooo!" Kat and I tease together. As Ap English class progressed, we found that the mystery girl's name is Mulan.

I actually only found out because I got her slip of facts. The teacher made this game where we had to write down facts about one another and then she mixed them in a bowl and we had to pick and then try and see if we can figure out who it is. Lesson number 1: don't judge a book by its cover.

"Well that was fun!" Kat chuckled as we left class. The activity really did add new acquaintances to our list of people that we know.

"What do you have next?" I ask. Kat huffs and shoves her hands into her pockets, following me to her locker as if she has all the time in the world to waste.

"Physics...I'm so not looking forward to that." She mumbles.

"It's okay champ." I encourage as I open my locker. "It's not that hard. And I have it after this next period so we can be study partners."

"Great! I'll see you during lunch bum." She teases and shoves past me.

I stick out my tongue at her before stuffing my English notebook neatly in my locker along with the new text book the teacher gave us.

"So did you think about my offer?" The voice startles me very badly.

I nearly jumped to the ceiling like a cat seeing a cucumber for the first time.

"Jeesh!" I pant out and hold onto my chest, "are you always this determined?"

" _Only_ when I find something to be determined about." Mulan folds her hands behind her back and flashes a charming smile.

For some reason I am stuck and lost for words. _Is she flirting with me?_

"You're obviously gay but I'm not open for a relationship." I quickly blurt.

"I never said I wanted one." She shrugs nonchalantly and cocks her head. I knit my eyebrows trying to decipher her motives or even read her at the very least. It's so hard when it comes to her. "I just really want you to join the club."

"Why?" I rebut. Mulan steps forward into my personal space and grins like she's trying not to laugh at the most inappropriate times. We just stare at one another. Me trying to understand her, and she's just being...her I guess.

"Hey sis. Who's your new friend?" The familiar voice sounds behind Mulan. "You're blocking my locker by the way."

I watch as Mulan apologizes earning a sneaky eye roll from Emma. I can just feel the blonde's anger trying to drain from her skin. "Mulan this is my step sister Emma."

"Nice to met you Emma." Mulan smiles and holds out her hand.

Emma looks down and takes in a sharp breath as a sign that she's using all of her will power to refrain from being that monster that she tends to be.

"Right. Same here...what were you two talking about?" Emma then nosily asks. Mulan doesn't hesitate to explain to Emma,

"Maybe you can convince your sister to join the LGBTQ club." Mulan blurts.

Emma's eyes look past Mulan's shoulder towards me. I think she's dissecting the situation to every fiber. She isn't dumb that's for sure.

"Well then if you want her to join so bad then I will too."

"Cool." Mulan mutters in a stale voice.

I can't see her but it sounds as if she's forcing her happiness through gritted teeth. Emma then, not being able to help herself, lifts a cold brow.

"So it's every Wednesday after school." Mulan then says to me, but I never even said I was joining. Emma did and it only pisses the blonde off more.

"Thanks..."I cheese. She says goodbye leaving me in the hot pot of Emma's boiled over anger. "She's just being nice..."

"Oh and now you defend her." Emma laughs in hysteria and opens her locker with power to show off her hulk strength.

"We just met in English. You expect her to like me already? Plus I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship because I thought the same thing."

"And then what?" Emma questions more calmly as she digs around for whatever.

"Then she said she was never...looking...for one." I utter slowly.

Just hearing myself say it makes me realize the potential meaning behind that sentence. What makes me feel even more guilty is the way that Emma slams her locker and glares at me with so much fire in her eyes.

"You cannot seriously hold me accountable for this." Emma then rolls her eyes and shrugs with a scrounged nose.

"I'm not. I'll see you at lunch later." The way her mood changed to her chipper self simply scares me.

I know it's fake; she's acting delusional. My girlfriend closes her locker and takes a quick look around before she smashes her lips against mine and pulling away without even giving me enough time to react at return the sudden affection.

"I love you baby." She coos with a smile. I stare at her wide eyed and slack jawed. The only thing I can do in response is hum in agreement. _This is going to be one hell of a school year..._


	19. -19-

Dad, Mom, Regina, and I sit at the town's most prominent diner with permanent scowls on our faces. Therapy didn't go so well. First Regina had her session, then I did. Mom and Dad had their couple's session and then we all had a session together as a family. Secrets were revealed, feelings were hurt; we all spoke our minds in the most harshest way possible.

"How about we agree to disagree? No more secrets." Dad declares.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat out of habit. There's no way I can do this anymore. I can't live with myself feeling guilty for betraying my parents' back.

"Okay well...I have a secret..." I look to mom who is looking at me closely, trying to analyze my actions and then across from me there's Regina.

She's staring at me with the coldest glare that I have witnessed time and time again. How can she stand doing this? I'm at the point where its been picking at me and eating me alive.

"Take your time Em. It's okay." Dad reassures me with his warm smile.

A smile that no longer fills my heart with love. It's a smile that I no longer trust and can't find the will to be open to it anymore.

"Before Emma says something she might regret, I might as well slip." Regina interrupts as soon as I open my mouth. I roll my eyes at her knowing that I will not be able find the courage to say it like had a few seconds ago.

"I've had sex on all the couches, the dining room table, the kitchen island, the laundry room, and in your car." She confidently states everywhere she and I have had sex like it's nothing. _Well I guess this proves that she's willing to do anything to save our relationship._

Mom and Dad stare at Regina slack jawed, not being able to come up with words for this situation. It doesn't bother Regina at all. She keeps her gaze on me, those perfect eyebrows are knit together in challenge, daring me to reveal our relationship without her consent. I can't help but shrivel in my skin under her hard gaze and turn red.

"W-well I..." Dad heavily sighs. He runs his fingers through his slicked hair and drops his head in defeat. "I don't know what to say..."

"I do." Mom quips and coldly stares at Regina. Still she is unfazed by it. Me? I feel mom's heat on my skin and it's freaky me out. I fear for Regina in this very moment. "You can't control yourself? Why not your damn bedroom at the very least?"

"Because having sex all over the house is hot." Regina grins.

She creates tapping sound with the tip of her nails against her menu and grins at mom. I nearly passed out when she says, "I know you guys do it. Mary was made some how right."

That sentence alone caused Dad to revert his attention back towards Regina. "This is a nightmare." I groan.

"Why Emma? What were you going to say? You might as well say it." Dad groans out. That tone, his upset tone flicks a switch in my head.

"Don't let your anger out on me because she marked her territory around the house!" I snap.

Dad's lip twitches just a little. He adjusts his glasses and takes in a deep breath. I watch the man visibly relax and then he attempts to address me in a different way. I honestly don't give a fuck. Once I'm mad I'm mad.

"I apologize Emma that was—"

"I don't care." I interrupt coldly.

Dad looks to me like I just smacked him in the face. He's finally realizing that our relationship is broken. That look shows that he realizes that I'm too far gone.

"Who have you been having sex with in my home Regina? I want to speak to this child's parents immediately and don't think you are off the hook." Mom growls.

Regina looks to me. I notice how she's finally begins to battle with herself inwardly. She takes a moment to conclude whatever decision she is willing to make and then says,

"Her mother is dead and her father is sitting right next to me. So talk to him. Tell him how upset you are that I took his daughter's virginity and fucked her all over the house." Mom gasps out and Dad's eyes fill with...tears. Tears of anger, tears of confusion maybe?

I just want to hide. What was I thinking before? The looks on their faces are the most painful thing I can ever recall witnessing.

"Emma?" Dad chokes out, "Is this true?"

I refrain from looking at them.

All I can do is keep my eyes planted on Regina because who knows if I'll ever get to see her again. What if mom and Dad takes her away from me after this?

"Yes dad...its true." Mom shakes her head in horror and dad's tears finally travel down his face. He fights with all his might to suppress his sobs by shoving his fist against his lips.

"How long has this been going on?" Cora questions.

Regina looks to _her_ mother and shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. Just know that the baby, was mine."

"You two have no idea what you've done to this family. Your mother and I worked har—"

"She isn't my mother! And _she's_ not my sister dad." I snap, pointing at Regina to relay my point.

"You never once asked me how I felt. You two forced this _family_ on the both of us and you _made_ her my sister. I don't want it!" My cheeks burn up and so does the tears in my eyes. They run down my cheeks making my face feel hotter.

"So you two did this as payback?!" Cora snaps.

"NO! We did it because we fell in love whether you like it or not. But I guess this grants you the pleasure of seeing how it feels right? To love someone you're not supposed to? How could you just replace daddy like that mama he wasn't even dead for half of a year!"

"Regina this is the most selfish thing you have ever done to me! It's like you never want me to be happy!"

" _You_ don't want _me_ to be happy! You lie to me! You constantly nag me telling me to live your way of life! You know what, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this." Regina doesn't even look at us. She forces her way past Dad and storms out of the diner.

"Regina wait, we need to talk about this first!"

But Regina is long gone and out of my life forever...

The final bell rings forcing my eyes open. The sweat tickles my skin as it runs down my cheeks and my lungs are having a hard time function correctly.

"Woah Em, you okay?" Robin questions. I turn to the blonde beside me and force the biggest smile I could.

"Bad dream." Is all I mutter. Robin suspiciously nods but doesn't force the subject on me any longer.

Quickly with my body drowning in anxiety, I make my way through the hall and to my locker. Regina is already there, chewing on a piece of gum and leaning against her locker. She's all packed and ready to go and staring down at her phone to keep herself occupied.

"We can get a snack before we meet mom and dad." She informs. I ignore her completely and open my locker in lightning speed. "Em?"

 _We can't go to therapy. We have to find a way to avoid_ _therapy or something. What if my dream was real?!_ "Emma!"

I'm forced to look her in the eyes. Her grip tightens on my wrists deeming her in control of the situation. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I quickly shake my head and fight back the burn in my throat, "We can't go. We have to skip therapy or something there's no way—"

"Shhhhh" Regina coos softly.

My girlfriend lovingly presses our noses together and looks me deeply in my eyes. My throat completely closed up making it harder for me to breathe and my heart continues to pound with force against my chest. The tears finally fall from my face again.

"What happened? Calm down and tell me what happened." _Deep breath in Swan_.

My lungs scream out their relief once I take in that big steady breath. I can't help but close my eyes and savor Regina's loving touch. I love her so much. _I can't lose_ _her..._

"I-I fell asleep in class and had a nightmare but it felt so real. We went to therapy and it didn't go so good. Went out to eat after and Something, I don't know what, came over me and I wanted to tell mom and dad about us but _you_ did." I quickly ramble, "Dad started crying, mom raged. You two argued until you had enough and you ran. You just ran away leaving me behind, because you died..."

"I what?" Regina chokes on air and pulls away.

"You died...some asshole on a motorcycle ran a red light and slammed right into you." Regina's look of horror makes me feel uneasy once more. She takes a step back and lets me go which scares me even more.

"It was just a dream." She gives a weak smile and plants more than a few kisses to my forehead.

"You're just scared that one way or another I'm going to leave you, but I'm _never_ going to leave your life Emma Swan."

"You promise?" Regina nods her head slowly but surely and softly grips my chin between her fingers.

"I promise. Now we don't _have_ to go to therapy if you don't want to. Even though it'll piss mom and dad off but we can just go on a date instead. But, I think it will be good for us."

"Really?" I never thought Regina would consider the idea or be open to it.

Therapy would be life changing for her since she's been cutting (I just recently found that out) and she's been really depressed lately.

"Really really." She concludes with a cocky grin.

"Are you really quoting Shrek right now?"

Regina let's out a heart felt laugh and closes my locker as I sling my book bag over my shoulder. Its amazing how easily she could make me feel better by just being herself. She's like a dream come true.

"You know me too well baby. Now let's go; we can decide what we want to do in the car."

I look at this ginger man in complete concentration. I try to answer all of his questions as honestly as possible, but it's so damn hard. Its like being in school and taking a test. A test that causes you to black out or second guess yourself. I've learned that I hardly understand myself as much as I thought I did.

"Okay now, I'm going to give you an assignment. I want you to be aware of yourself during the day and when you come back, you should have a list of things that has frustrated you and we'll talk about why."

I nod my head in understanding and tuck my cold fingers under my thighs to keep them warm. Coming here made me feel a little nervous, but at the same time it's refreshing to be able to let so many things off of my chest without being judged for it. Still, there's this heavy weight on my heart about deceiving my family in secret.

Dr. hopper gives me a warm smile before standing up from the leather seat. I hate the crunching sound it causes which is why I hardly moved a damn muscle. The noise alone makes my teeth feel all tingly and weird.

"I'll go and get the rest of your family." He informs.

So, I sit and wait, deciding to take this moment to examine every detail of the cool space. It's a little homey for most therapist offices I have seen. It's so happy dappy that it gives me reason to believe that this man might just be on the gay side.

Being alone in silence with only the ticking of the grandfather clock causes me to sink deeper in my mind. I start to think of all the things my parents would possibly say to Regina and I. What we could say to them. How to make this family better. _Will this family ever get better?_

Well I know for sure that mom and dad are deeply in love, but you never know what happens behind closed doors since they are taking couples therapy. Or maybe we are the problem. Maybe they need help with co parent because they honestly suck at it. Each parent treats each child different and not equal. I wonder how it is for Mary...

"Alright, you all just take a seat and we will begin," the door suddenly opens causing me to whip my head and face them.

Regina's nose is red from crying from her session. It's so heart breaking. Without a care in the world, she takes the vacant seat beside me and rests her head on my shoulder like the softy she is. I'm sure everyone here will see it as, 'sisterly love'. It will always be more than that.

My girlfriend let's out a heavy sigh of content and snuggles closer beside me as I run my fingers through her hair to soothe her. She loves it when I massage her scalp.

"I love you.." I whispers for only her ears.

That faint smile hidden in my hair goes unnoticed. Regina plants a kiss to my neck. Her body then slouches a little to show that all of the tension in her muscles are completely dissipated.

"I see you two are closer than I expected." The doctor points out.

That gives Regina a reason to sit up, leaving that area around the crook of my neck to become cold from the room temperature air. Just that alone makes me heart drop and I long for her touch again.

"We have our ups and downs, here and there." Regina simply states. Dr. Hopper nods his head and begins to write.

"Tell me about your ups.." He commands kindly. Regina and I take a moment to think.

"Oh!" I speak up, "Um Regina has always been there for me during hard times in high school. Like she's always been a shoulder to cry on."

"Good good." Dr. Hopper smiles and continues to scribble.

"We love to play games together. Sometimes we come up with our own." Regina then informs and then I go again.

"Sometimes we have dates at the diner and vent to each other."

"We help each other with our homework...

"Regina teaches me how to cook sometimes..."

"We share a dog, Lola, and we enjoy taking strolls with her..."

"This is great." Dr. Hopper beams, "If you didn't realize, these things you do are all connected emotionally. You two tend to do peaceful activities together and you let all your problems off of your shoulders which is a very healthy thing in life."

"Sometimes we fight..."I trail, "Like when we vent."

"And why do you fight?" He asks for a frown. I look to Regina to speak because, truthfully I don't know why.

"Because uhhhh...sometimes we used to do selfish things to each other. Like when Emma used to get bullied, I'd protect her but then I'd rub it in her face in a way..."she explains.

The look on her face is enough for me to feel her guilt. I think once you say something out loud, you understand the true meaning behind it and it becomes more powerful than you thought it would. That's what therapy is for. They help you dissect you emotions and problems so that you can understand it better and fix it. Sometimes there's pain during the process but there's no choice but to get it done.

"And why would you do that Regina? Don't you think that may be a little harsh?"

"Well I guess I did it because Emma always bullied me at home and it was the only way I could remind her that I'm always there for her so maybe she should... I don't know...be grateful at the very least or something..."Regina mumbles awkwardly. It's still really hard for us to talk about it. Like when we played 21 questions it was hard.

I look to mom and dad to see sadness stuck in their eyes. Their hearts are setting out to us and I'm sure they feel like they failed as parents, which isn't true. Them not knowing about me being bullied is hardly their fault, but I'm sure they'll find reasons to blame themselves when it's their turn to speak.

"Now Emma, you give me another down..."Dr Hopper gestures.

"Umm...okay there's the arguing and then sometimes we hit each other. It's like I look at Regina and she's a whole new person and I'm sure she feels the same way about me." Dr. Hopper nods his head and continues writing.

"Regina."

"We have this grudge against each other, no matter what..."

"And why is that."

"Because of our parents." Regina and I stare down mom and dad at the same time.

They shift uncomfortably across the room causing the leather to make that nasty crunchy sound again. I also notice that from the corner of my eye, Dr. Hopper's head whips back and forth to examine each pair. Regina and I, then back to them. Then to Regina and I, then back to them. The man sets down his pen ever so gently and clears his throat.

"Now we are going to try to crack the surface of the wall that I clearly see is separating the daughters from the parents." He announces. "This isn't about teaming up on each other, this is about being open and truthful as one family. Who would like to go first?"

We all sit there nervously. I shift a little closer to Regina. Thankfully she senses my uneasiness and trails her hand behind me. Her fingers rest themselves just above my ass and I feel so much better. She softly trails her fingers across the skin that my shirt reveals, just at the edge of my jeans. I guess it gave her enough courage to speak because she then says,

"I'll go first. This has nothing against you Dad. But I guess the root of my problem has always been the fact that mom jumped into a new relationship without a problem. I try to let it go because I love you Dad and I do definitely see you as another important father figure in my life, but its just always in the back of my mind and it's hard for me to let it go."

"Very well said Regina. Cora? Do you have anything to say about it?" My mother looks to Regina with the softest features ever and takes in a deep breath.

"I know what it looks like Regina. It looks wrong and it makes it seem like I didn't love your father, but truthfully I did. Everyone has their own way of grieving and I've lost so much in my life that, sadly, it isn't hard for me to move past that stage."

"So if you lost me. You'd just get over me and replace me like you did with dad?" Regina now grazes her nails across my skin sensing that her emotions are going wild.

"No Regina that's not what I'm saying at all. It's completely different from your father. I am your mother!" Cora snaps.

"Okay okay..." Dr. Hopper interrupts. "Before this gets out of hand, Regina, we've talked about this. We all know that you tend to think deeper into what people say which is good sometimes, but sometimes you are just adding to it. Alot of times, what people say are just that. Nothing more. We're working on that yes?"

"Yes.."Regina angrily mumbles.

"And Cora, It's not good to rage at her every time you seem flustered especially since you are the adult here. Arguing with Regina makes you look less of the mother honestly and it gives Regina the upper hand. She's following in your footsteps and can't seem to control her temper because you always lose yours. So when we all talk to each other, we need to breathe."

I don't think Regina wants to talk to mom anymore. She lets her arm hang over the arm of her chair and she rests her head on it to show that she's had enough. So, I guess it's Dad and I's turn now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting bullied?" Dad then questions softly. I shrug and mumbled,

"You were always disappearing." Dad frowns at my answer. I guess it's not good enough. I'm never ever good enough right?

"You are good enough Em." Regina whispers in my ear.

I had no idea that she was that close and it scares me a little. Since I don't have my Swan I tend to find other things to pick on. Turns out that I'm picking on the pocket of Regina's jeans.

"Okay. I know you two may think that Regina is cause of concern. That her mood swings are out of control, but you honestly have been focusing on the wrong child. The phases Regina are going through, depression, anger, anxiety, the sudden need to take her life from you hands is normal. She'll definitely pass those in no time. But Emma, is the broken one, if you can't see it then I'm sorry to say that you are actually doing something wrong."

Dad guiltily bites the inside of his cheek and then let's out a heavy sigh, "Well yea I've seen it when she bullied Regina or locked herself in her room, but I thought that was just a phase."

"No." Doctor Hopper rejects, "It is a sign. You didn't know that Emma had been bullied which is hardly your fault surly. But, she was allowed to drown in herself in that room or when you left her to go on dates, whatever the case may be, which would explain her sudden hate towards Regina and you. I feel that Emma felt that you replaced her with Regina which made her feel unimportant in life. Correct?"

"Yes." My voice is so small from my throat burning. How did he figure that all out in just thirty minutes of talking with me. Honestly, I don't think I could ever explain it that way.

"Now I'm just going to say this all right now since you are all here. Emma is suffering from major anxiety and minor bipolar disorder. That's what I've diagnosed her with in our session earlier. That is why she gets randomly angry. That is why she screams at everyone or locks herself in her room. That is why she can't control herself, Unlike You cora and Regina. You two are very well capable of controlling yourselves. Emma can't. Her mind in stuck is black or grey."

"I'm so sorry Emma." My dad mumbles. _Maybe that's why Regina said she's scared of me. Right? I'm like some_ _rampaging wild animal with rabies!_

"Emma!" Dr. Hopper calls out. I had no idea that he had been talking to me. The moment I look at him, he gives me a warms smile, "There are ways to fix this and heal you if you use your therapy sessions wisely. But be sure not to use this as an excuse —"

"I won't." I mumble darkly. I'm too lost in thought to even want to be here anymore. Now I understand how Regina felt when her mom lied to her about her dick. It's like your whole life is a lie and you don't even know who you are. _Who the fuck am I? Clearly I'm not Emma. This isn't Emma Swan._

"Emma why are you crying?" Her angelic voice drags me out of my thoughts once more. My body heaves as I try my hardest to breathe correctly but I can't.

"Emma? Look at me." Regina gets up from the couch and kneels in front of me. She rests her head on knees, provoking me to look her in her beautiful brown eyes. "Please don't cry. You have all of us. We're always here for you."

"This is why you're scared of me!" I snap, causing her to flinch just a little. That only makes me feel worse about myself, but to my surprise, Regina wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in close.

"Even when you go full hulk mode and we fight and argue. I'll still love you. I'm never going to stop loving you." She mumbles into my hair.

And just like that my lungs expands, forcing me to take in a deep breath. I can feel the cool air coursing through my heated fresh and easing the tension in my shaking limbs. Regina holds on to me tighter, like it's the last time she will ever hold me. I want her to hold me like this always. But she can't, because a hug like this would stir up suspicion and I know it already has in every adult in this room.

"I love the bond you have with Regina. Its bitter sweet but it's very reassuring." Dad points out.

"Dad, can we please talk about this another time." I beg. His soft eyes gleam with sadness, "I promise we can talk but just not right now?"

"Of course." He agrees and takes a step forward.

I know Dr. Hopper had to do his job and tell my parents because I am a minor that needs to be treated, but I wish he didn't. Now, everywhere I turn I feel like I'm pitied. I don't want people to treat me differently because I have this fucked up brain or whatever.

Finally, we reach the pharmacy counter after what seemed like forever. My dad hands in the slips that Dr. Hopper gave for Regina and I. The pharmacist then tells us that our medication will be ready and we should come back later. So, I guess this calls for father daughter bonding.

"What do you want to do sport?" He questions as we walk out of he store and towards his car. Maybe if I choose things that dad and I used to do together, it'll help us in a way.

"Let's go downtown." I grin. Dad gives me a very humorous look and unlocks the car.

"This does feel like a story time kind of day." He agrees.

Dad and I sit outside with our rocky road in hand while we examine our surroundings for the perfect victim. The point of our game is kind of like I spy with my little eye. We each pick a person and narrate their actions in a comedy like manner then the other person has to find who we're narrating. The area is busy here so it's perfect.

"She stomps her foot and looks him right in the eye. Deeply in the eye like she wants to take his sooouuulll."My dad narrators in a monotone, "In that moment the man knew that he. Fucked. Up."

I giggle and point over by the fountain to the toddler and her father, "The dad and his bratty child."

"Bingo!" Dad cheers. "Emma 5 and dad 3."

"Dad you suck!" I laugh. Dad wraps his arm around my shoulder and shrugs.

"You've always had a good eye. I think I'm legally blind." He reminds. But I'm blind too. In fact, I am wearing my glasses as we speak.

"Where are your glasses?" I question. Dad removes his hand from around me since it's his only free hand and nervously rubs it up his neck.

"Uhhh. Snow managed to break them." I snort in attempts to hold back my laughter. Dad immediately turns red and gives me a weak smile.

"It isn't funny."

"Oh it's hilarious!" I bark. Dad nervously chuckles along with me. After a few moments he clears his throat and drops a bomb on me,

"So when am I going to meet this boyfriend." In that moment I accidentally dropped my ice cream. This sneaking around with Regina keeps getting harder and harder and harder.

"Dad I don't have a boyfriend." I remind with a pointed brow, but that slips right past him.

"Emma I'm not dumb. You're in love and I want to meet this person." My dad states in more of a father tone than anything . I gulp down my guilt and try to focus on a little white lie that's more so the truth.

"But I told you I was drunk and it happened."

"Bullshit Emma. If that were the case you wouldn't have kept the child. You expect me to believe that?" He's right.

I would've ran to him if it were the case. I honestly don't know what to say. Thankfully my phone begins to ring to end this conversation.

"It's mom." I inform and pick up the phone, "Hey mom."

"Hey! Are you guys okay? You've been out for a while and We were starting to get worried."

"Y-yea. We're fine. We had to wait for the medication so..."

"Ooh good. Well we're having steak for dinner you two better not have eaten desert." She scolds. With widened eyes I look to Dad who's already gulping down his ice cream out of fear.

"We might've grabbed a little snack?" I cringe up in my skin waiting for mom to nag and chastise me.

"Bring your butts here now!" She yells loud enough for dad to hear that as well. I quickly hang up the phone and follow his lead.

"We are so dead." I laugh.

"Well...story of my life." He teases.


	20. -20-

Once again, for the millionth time this week, the blaring light flashes i n her face causing her to frown. Regina literally freezes all movements, slowly turning her head away from her locker and towards me.

Her gum chewing habit is back. She always has a piece stuck in her mouth. I guess it keeps her grounded the way I keep her grounded.

"Emma..."she heavily sighs. Her eyes flutters close from her trying to be calm, "Stop taking pictures of me with that damn camera!"

"But Robin says we should capture beauty that only we can see deeper than anyone else. I love your inner beauty." I grin. I have successfully forced a smile to break on Regina's face.

"But do you have to take off guards? I'm sure I look like a troll." she whines. I shake my head in rejection. "Can I at least see?"

"Nope. Not until the fall club showcase." I deny. Regina rolls her eyes and proceeds to chomp on her gum while digging in her locker. Or should I say, _cleaning_ _it_. "How about we do a photoshoot. Just me, you, and my camera."

That earns Regina's attention yet again. She looks at me in awe before her eyes shift nervously to the ground, "I'm not very photogenic..."

I simply laugh at that. Even if Regina takes selfies with duck faces, it's still the most adorable thing in a dorky way. I find her beautiful and so does most people at this school no matter how hard she refuses to believe it.

"But look at we can do." I persuade and pull out my phone. "Robin taught us this cool editing trick and Lily did this!"

"Oh my god Emma that's amazing! Did you do me? Show me one." She pesters. Honestly I am highly insecure about this hobby and Im not sure if I'm good enough. Still I feed into Regina's pleading look and decide to show her at least one.

"Oh my god Emma! Is that when we were at the park?!" The big smile on Regina's face puts me at ease so I let out deep sigh and nod my head.

"All I did was change the background and your dress and voila." I gesture. Regina snatches the phone from my hand and stares even harder at it, like she's never seen herself before.

"I really think you should use this one." She suggests. I was thinking about that but I think I want to keep that for myself.

"Nahh. I think that one is more of my secret treasure. For my eyes and my eyes only." Regina chuckles and hands back my phone.

"What are you guys doing? Some fairy tale themed or something?" She questions while sticking her head back in her locker.

"Yup so don't be surprised when you see yourself with a crown on your head." Regina chuckles and continues her cleaning just as I spot the perfect person coming our way. "Hey! Ivy!"

"Oh hey Em! What's up?" Ivy skips over and gives me a look of suspicion. "What's going on in that head of yours."

"I want to give Regina a photoshoot later and I want you to make her feel beautiful." Ivy scrounges her face and playfully scoffs.

"Of course! That won't be so hard. Still insecure Reg?"

"Very." Gina mumbles back without even giving us a glance.

We patiently wait for her to finish until, finally, she pulls away from her locker and grabs her keys. Ivy informed her that her limo was here for she and her sister already and that we should meet at her house. So, that's what we do after getting something to eat from granny's.

"Hello girls!" Ms. Belfrey smiles bigs.

"Hi Ms. Belfrey." Regina and I greet together.

"This way guys." Ivy motions, "So Anastasia won't stop taking pictures of me. Why?"

"Because apparently you are beautiful. At least that's what Emma says." Gina scoffs. I roll my eyes and explain to Ivy what the photography club is doing.

Robin is teaching us photoshop and editing which is something that photographers in the entertainment business commonly does. Last year we were just focused on angles and stuff like that. Mostly taking pictures in their natural elements. It's honestly really fun. So fun that Jefferson got so many of his friends to join including Daniel.

"Are you still modeling for the fashion club?" Ivy questions with a smug grin. I had absolutely no idea that Regina was doing that!

"Of course I am. Zelena would kill me if I backed out." Regina mumbled.

Ivy leads us to this huge room full of clothes and sewing machines. It's probably where her mom works and what not. Ivy took after her mother and makes really nice clothes. She's really good at hair and makeup as well.

"Girl you seriously have to stop with this insecurity bit, it's getting old." Ivy commands. I happily express my agreement out loud and watch Ivy work her magic.

First she steps into the walk in closet and pulls out a dress. A very hot dress made out of green and black silk. Black is definitely Regina's color. While black hides most things, it really makes Regina stand out.

"Babe you look great!" I squeal out and pull out my camera. Regina rolls her eyes at me and stands up in her high heels before me. She's finally my height with them on.

"Look. You sit in this stool and Emma can take pictures right here since the wall is completely bare anddd." Regina sits down immediately as Ivy runs across the room to get a fan. One thing I have noticed is that Regina didn't even look at herself in a mirror...,

Ivy turns on the fan at an high intensity. Regina flinches back and squints as if the sun is burning her eyes, "oh my god! Why is it so high?!" She laughs.

Ivy chuckles and turns in down granting Regina the peace she needs. "Ready?" I question. Regina gives me a nod of confirmation and crossed her legs.

"Cuute Reg." Ivy encourages. I'm happy that Regina has so many supportive friends.

Like me, I have Lily, August, Robin, and Ruby of course, but now I have Aurora and Anastasia. They both managed to convince their moms to enroll them in our school. They are the most sweetest girls ever. Even though I still kinda hate Aurora for the beach incident, she's quickly grown used to Regina and I and apologized for what she said.

Ivy directs Regina into what limb to move or what faces to make since she really doesn't know what she's doing. I just snap snap away, trying my hardest not to die from Regina's beauty.

After about thirty minutes, Regina had enough and we put an end to her photoshoot., "These are stunning Reg!" Ivy squeals as she scrolls through.

Regina finally takes a glance out herself. A small smile graces her face and it grows bigger with the more pictures she sees. "These are really good Em."

"Well they cant be without you right?" I point out, earning her adorable laugh in return. She then shrugs and wraps her arms around me from behind.

"I don't think you know how much I love you." She mutters seductively in my ear. My lady parts were definitely triggered from that. I can't wait to go home!

"Leave now, because I wouldn't be surprised if you two start fucking." Ivy playfully scoffs. Regina rolls her eyes and shoves her friend as she grabs for her book bag. "Keep the dress!"

"So, we're all in photography club right. And then Ivy and Moana are in drama club. Then Zelena and Ivy are in fashion club. Mal and Zelena are in volunteer club. What should Regina join?" I question over the headset.

It's hard to multitask and focus on killing these weird ass Zombies in COD, but with Lily and Ruby's help we get the job done. So far we're on wave 23 which is very very very fucking hard.

"How about open door club?" Ruby suggests. Just hearing it makes me want to throw up.

"No! Hell no! So everybody can be on her dick? I don't think so." I reject coldly.

"But everybody is already on her dick." Lily laughs. She's totally right. I don't get how Regina could be so oblivious to it. She doesn't see because she's so insecure right now, but the rest of us do.

"Mayday Mayday! Man down!" Ruby screeches. _Ughhh!_

"Im coming Ruby." I growl. Just as I begin to help Ruby, the power foes out, leaving me stunned. Even Lola whimpers in complete confusion.

So I get up and fumble my way around this treehouse the best that I can. Eventually, after so many minutes of searching, I find a flashlight to guid my way. The moment I get outside, I observe the house across the huge backyard to find everything pitch black inside.

Regina is already making her way towards me with her arms hugging her chest, "Still afraid of the dark?" I call out to her.

"No asshole!" She calls back with cold eyes and begins to climb the stairs. I simply watch, waiting to face her with a smug grin. "Don't look at me like that."

"What he hell happened?" I then ask. She shrugs and looks over to the house. Something tells me that she was in there on her own.

"Mom and Dad went out. They took Mary so...I'm not really sure how to fix this and I can't call them if I can't fucking see!" Regina snaps in aggravation.

"Orrr..." I grin and flash the light in her face. She chuckles and shields her face from its blinding power, "We could have our own little fun with it."

I step into Regina's complete personal space, farther than what her body can allow. She reaches out to me with her soft fingers, trailing them up my back, and underneath my shirt. Together we let out a relieved hum from the skin to skin contact before she mumbles, "When was the last time we had sex?"

"Incredibles 2. That was like a week and a half ago." Regina sucks her teeth and plants a soft, yet tender, kiss to my lips. Her brown eyes fills with the build up desire evident in her body.

"I owe you a good one don't I?" I let out a very very eager hum in agreement and light the way. The sudden change of lighting in the room causes Lola to sit up straight on her bed. She cocks her head curiosly at the both of us as if she knows whats up.

"Door Lola." I order. With her tail wagging to and fro, Lola trots her way over to the door and sits in front of it with her ear forever perked, "Good girl!"

"You think she'll hear mom and dad coming into the house?" Regina questions curiously.

"No, but she'd definitely hear the car pull up. That gives us enough time to get dressed if we don't throw our clothes everywhere."

Regina takes the flashlight from me and sets it under the tv so it lights up the room as much as it can. Before I could even dare process another moment, her lips are already hungrily devouring mine.

She fumbles a bit with my pants but gets them unzipped nonetheless less. As I step out of them, I pull her tank top over her head to reveal plump breasts in a sexy bra just for me.

"Take it off," I utter after pulling away.

My sexy girlfriend takes a step back. Lord knows I wasn't ready for the show she put on. Slowly, she trails her right hand across her chest and towards her left shoulder. Those perfectly manicured fingers tangle with the strap until they push down her arm.

"Gina..." I whine. Firstly I'm dying. Second, she's wasting so much time right now. Then again, I don't want her to stop, who would want her to stop?! _Oh my god Swan keep your head together!_

"Shhhh." She coos and presses her finger to my lip. Regina looks me dead in the eye and takes a huge step forward to the point where our noses tickle one another. "I'm making sweet sweet love to you Em. You're going to enjoy this."

Her low and seductive voice only sent shivers down my spine. I let her take complete control in that very moment. At the rate we were going, I'd probably would have flooded the entire place with drool.

Finally, I'm naked, and so is she. Thankfully she tossed all of our clothes on the sofa nearby, so it wouldn't be difficult to grab them once our parents come from wherever they are.

A few moments ago, Regina moved the coffee table out of the way, giving us the space we needed on the soft plushy carpet. For a long while, we heavily made out and explored each other's body with touch alone, just as we did when our relationship first started.

It all makes me so wet. Every trail, every hum and whimper sends the rush to my core and triggers the damn to break free to let out just enough fluids.

After tossing and turning on one another for a long while, I end up on top. My body is still molded against her's and our lips are still smashed together. Regina's hands makes their way to my ass and gives them a tight squeeze before she mutters, "I'm going to to go so fucking deep in you."

I can't help but moan at that beautiful sound! It's so hot! So hot that it leaves me fantasizing for a good moment. Those thoughts are interrupted when Regina, very easily, slips deep inside of me. She hits every wall and pressure point somehow, immediately sending me on cloud 9. The build up also makes this so much more intense, so I'm already moaning out in pleasure.

To keep my composure I shove my face into the crook of Regina's neck and let her slowly trust in me with the passion that she promised. This feels so fucking amazing. Every nerve in my body tingles in the most pleasing way. I never want it to end, but I already feel myself coming towards my climax which is her fault. All the teasing, nipping, and biting brung me to this point.

"I told you." She chuckles after feeling me tighten up. She has to push in harder because of it, but that alone sends me soaring. My body trembles and I end up grinding in sync with her until my climax comes crashing down.

"Don't stop..."I manage to choke out during my whole ordeal. Regina then flips us over. She presses her thumbs into my gut to keep my body down and she moves a little faster than before, not too fast but fast enough for me to claw at the carpet from its power.

"What's wrong baby?" She pouts. I roll my eyes and force my way to sit up.

"I don't think...I'll...last..."I breathe out in between moans. Regina chuckles and cups my cheek.

"You'll be fine baby." She hums and pulls me over her lap. Once again, Regina hugs me close and plants kisses into my neck as she works her magic deep inside of me.

Then the most horrible thing happens at the worst time. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but my cunt suddenly goes dry and I pull away from her. Regina is so fucking confused and I feel so bad, but I can't help how I feel. I can't do it. _Why can't I do it all of a sudden what the_ _hell is wrong with me?_

"Em?" She questions with full concern. She attempts to crawl over but I hold up a hand to stop her. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to say anything to make this situation worse. My mind is going a million miles a minute and it's driving me absolutely crazy. _What if what she did_ _to me just now, she did to everybody else? She makes_ me _feel good but does it mean anything to her?!_

"Did you take your meds?" She asks softly, pulling me from those dark thoughts. Despite my warnings, Regina made her way over to me anyways. I frantically nod my head, trying desperately not to choke on my the burn in my throat. That leads me to wheeze out in pain from anxiety which leads to Regina getting up and pulling on her clothes.

I can't fight the tears any longer. I can't control my limbs or my brain for that matter. Suddenly I feel angry. Just down right angry. I want to hit something or myself just because I'm so fucked up or maybe life is fucked up.

"Emma!" Regina snaps in my face. _How is she not_ _scared? She told me she was scared!_ "What happened?"

" _You_ happened!" I snap. Regina then rolls her eyes which only makes me angrier. Before I can process my own actions, I just push her away and forceful wipe the wetness from my cheeks.

After rubbing my cheeks raw, I stand to my feet and put on my clothes just as she did, hating that she's watching me. "I hate when you get like this." She scoffs.

"And I hate that you always get drunk and fuck everything that you see!" I snap. Regina cocks her head once more and let's out a heavy sigh.

"Is that what this is about? Seriously?! I thought we were past that!"

"Why do you just _assume_ that its easy to move past that?!" I rage.

Regina frowns at me like she always does. Like she pities me and that she's going to do something about my anger. She promised me though. She promised me that she wouldn't treat me different after finding out what we found out so I expect a fight to come in about 10 seconds.

"Look Emma. Enough is enough with this bullshit alright? I promised that wouldn't do it again! Do You know how many parties I skipped over to make sure I kept my head on straight for you?!"

"Now you're just throwing it in my face as if not going to parties is the worst thing that's ever happened in your life? Like I made your life shitty! How about you do it for yourself!"

Regina heavily groans and runs her fingers through her hair before stepping around me, "Why are you doing this all of a sudden? We have been fine since the middle of summer."

"I-I dont know!" Once again, I begin sobbing out this pain that I have deep inside. The pain from the heart of all of my problems. It won't go away. It never goes away and my brain makes sure to torment me over it. It sucks. "Just go okay?"

"Why would I just leave you here?" And just like that, Regina sits between my legs and rests her chin on my lap for comfort. I try my best to focus on the movements of her thumbs grazing the skin of my thighs. "I know that a thousands sorries won't help. It will never make anything better. I plan on keeping that promise Emma. I won't feed into that unhealthy addiction and I won't betray you again. Only an idiot would keep doing that...well I am the idiot."

I giggle at Regina's self banter and finally look her in the eyes. The throbbing in my head lessened and the burn in my chest starts to go away. All because of this beautiful girl in front of me. This dork that absolutely means the world to me no matter what obstacles we may cross.

"My point is, that clearly I dont deserve you or ever will if I can't fix all of my flaws and make them better for your sake. I promise that I am trying."

"I know...I'm sorry I don't know why I got like that." Regina gives me a reassuring smile. She takes this as a safe zone and she wipes away the tears from cheeks.

"You can't help it. You just have to work on it." I nod my head in understanding, "You should be proud baby! You didn't break anything or try to break me."

"Yea that's a first." I laugh. Regina scoots back a little to let me stand up. Just on cue, Lola howls out to the moon to signal that someone is on our property, most likely mom and Dad.

"Regina? Emma? Are you two up there?!" Mom calls out to us. Regina grins at me and plants a deep kiss to my lips before turning towards the door and pressing on.

"Time to be one big happy family." She mocks. I laugh and follow behind her towards our life of mental torture.


	21. -21-

"Can you at least tell us what we look like?" Zelena begs as she adjusts the dress on my hips. There's like thirty minutes until the fashion show starts and she's desperately trying to fit my dress perfectly.

Robin rolls her eyes nonchalantly at her sister and takes another picture of this moment for the year book. She let's out a heavy sigh and finally says,

"Regina is the Evil Queen and you are the wicked witch."

"Seriously?!" Zelena snaps causing me to yell out in pain. The pin felt like a fucking needle. "Sorry..."

"I think it's great Robin, I can't wait to see it."

"And Emma can't wait to see you she's out there freaking out as we speak." Suddenly my heart falls into a pit. Robin's wiggly eyebrows doesn't help me at all.

"Emma is seriously obsessed with you, I wish I had that in my life." I turn to look at Zelena who seems to be suddenly stuck in a faze. I mean her boyfriend, Robin, loves her. Is that not enough? Seriously I can't understand most teenage girls, but that's probably because I've had Emma in my mind for most of my life so maybe I'd never understand.

Just as I was about to interrogate Z, Ivy bursts through the door and snaps her fingers to shoo Zelena away as she comes closer, "15 minutes left Z, it's time to do makeup for our star."

"Fine!" Zelena groans in return. Once Ivy comes face to face she gives me a big smile that I can't help but return. My facial features just simply gave away to her adorableness.

"You look stunning, today is going to be okay alright?"

Truthfully I am more than dying inside. Today is a very very sensitive day for me, one where my mother can simply breathe through without a care in the world, but for me it's hard.

My father was killed today, it's been 10 years but it still fucking hurts like hell. He had been home alone that day and I came home to find that we'd been robbed, but I couldn't find him anywhere so at first I thought that Daddy just took off with most of our stuff and left our family behind. Police investigated our home but still, nothing.

A few days went by and our home started to smell, mom just thought that it was dead mice in the attic and I was only 8 so I just went along with it. After a few more days went by and mom hired exterminators or whatever it was still there and worse. We both totally forgot about the basement simply because we never went down there and there was nothing in there.

Mom decided to see if something died down there and begged me to go with her and that's where we found him. No wounds or anything: he died of suffocation. The doctors believed that the killer murdered him in his sleep.

So, with a very heavy heart today, I am forced to keep my mind off of things. It's funny because I took extra medication today and it's not working worth for shit.

"I'm still wondering why you haven't joined a club yet." Ivy points out as she applies concealer. I shrug my shoulders, knowing that if I move any part of my face she'd flip out about it. "Almost done and then you can answer." She laughs but I answer anyways.

"Nothing really catches my attention really." Ivy hums in thought. Even though my eyes are closed I can feel her moving away from my personal space.

"I am finished. Muah." She kisses the air. I grin at her obnoxiousness and stand up slowly, being careful of this huge dress. This dress is fucking huge.

"You are the serious definition of a Latin goddess." Robin drools. She aims her camera at some weird angle above her chest and takes another shot.

"That's because she is bimbo. Let's go Reg, time to shine." Zelena motions and holds the door open.

 _Come one Reg you can do this, do it for Daddy..._

I miss that man's warm smile so much it hurts. Shouldn't I be at his grave? I shouldnt be doing this right? Its so selfish, "Hey hey, look at me hun."

Zelena grips my chin a little and dabs away the tears that I didn't know were streaming down my face.

"All you have to do is walk out, walk back, and then Emma will hold you for the rest of the day right?" I nod my head and take another unsteady breath due to the heavy painful weight in my heart.

Keeping my head focused, not saying a word, I let Zelena drag me back stage where all the other girls are. They all continuously compliment me and I only speak then to say thank you or whatever kind things that spurs out of my mouth.

Suddenly, I get this tingly feeling on my tongue, my brain gets hazy and all I can think about is drinking. Usually I drink my tears out on a day like this and be so drunk that Emma would find my face in a toilet in the middle of the night. Then she'd check my phone to find out that I went to a party and slept with someone _again_. I think I made it really hard for her because she'd been stuck between sympathizing me or being pissed hat I cheated over and over.

"Regina, you're up." Zelena motions. My watery brown eyes takes a glance behind me towards her and then back towards the stage. Instead of taking a step forward my leg decides to take a step back. "Regina?"

"I can't do it Z I'm sorry." With that, I leave her behind. My legs carry me back to the hall and to no where. My eyes burn with so much water to the point where I can't even see a thing.

In seconds my body crashes into another, but that person catches me instead of us falling to the ground. Firm arms wrap around me like a comfortable blanket. This hug, at first, reminded me of my father, but the strong scent of vanilla simply reminded me that I still have someone worth living for.

Emma doesn't say a word. She holds me close with all the strength in the world and let's me cry out my sorrows on her chest. I honestly hadn't notice how tall she's grown. She's so much taller than me now.

"Yo tengo un amor...un amor que me hace feliz. Un amor que me hace sonrier. Este amor lo guadro en mi corazon." Of course she knows how to make me feel better instantly.

My father used to sing this song to me because I used to be obsessed with Selena. So we deemed it our special song. He'd sing it in spanish and I'd sing it in English because I didn't know spanish. My generation is the first generation of latino kids who grew up understanding spanish but couldn't speak it at all.

Emma knows it. She pays really close attention in all of her classes granting her the pleasure to speak Spanish better than I ever could.

"You are this love, you are everything for

me. And I can't live without you...I give to you my entire heart sweet love." I can't believe those words just came out of mouth if I have to be honest.

I gain the courage to look up, to find Emma staring down at me with her cute little smile stretched on her face. She gently wipes away my tears and says,

"Did you look to see how gorgeous you are this time?" I feel the burn of embarrassment and shamelessly look back down.

"No, its really hard Emma. I–"

"Don't tell me its hard." She snaps but it's so soothing in a way. "Looks like I'll have to show you right?"

Before I could protest, Emma is dragging me down the hall in this huge prom like dress and towards the area where all of the artwork is displayed for the art clubs. They're so good; I hadn't realize that we had this much talent in this school.

She then takes me towards the photography section and my heart explodes with pride.

First I see baby Mary and Dorothy. They look absolutely adorable. Dorothy is obviously Dorothy and Mary is Snow white. Robin and Emma are very clever for that.

"They are so cute!" I squeal in delight. Emma chuckles and continues to lead me down the section to show me Ruby and Ivy next.

They are so beautiful it's amazing. Being the Diva that Ivy is, those clothes definitely fit her. She looks like a Victorian princess from like the medieval times. Ruby is obviously red riding hood and that fits her perfectly as well.

Next is Elsa, Mal, and Mo. Whoever did Mo, which I'm assuming was Robin, really brung out her natural Hawaiian beauty. Mal lucked out earning the title of Maleficent and Elsa is an ice Queen. The graphics in her photo are phenomenal.

Last but not least, there's me and Z but I can't stop looking at me. I know I'm not evil but the look definitely suits me just fine. I've never seen myself more beautiful until just now.

"Emma..."I whine, "These are really nice, but thanks for making me look like some evil panda!" I tease.

"Oh shut up!" She laughs and wraps her arms around me without a care in the world. It reminds me that there are so many fucking people around and I'm still wearing this big ass dress so eyes And re surely on us. To make things more complicated, Emma rests her chin on my shoulder. "You look so hot though."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do. And then Robin and I decided to put you two together since you are bestfriends." She then points to the last of the pictures. Seriously, I want to keep one. Z and I look so cool!

"I want one!" I announce and pull away from Emma's grip to face her. She shrugs as if she'd give me anything I want. Well, she would but that's besides the point. "What about you? Where are you?"

"Aside from the fact that you are Cinderella, why does this scream...you?" Emma lets out a heartfelt laugh and nods her head in agreement.

"Because I will _never_ be a damsel in distress and depend on a man to come and save me."

Emma is so funny,. She sticks out her chest like she's some real super hero and flashes the most charming smile she could come up with. I can't help but laugh at her seriousness.

"Hey! You skank you weren't supposed to show her yet." Lily snaps. Emma growls inwardly and turns behind her to see all of our friends and family coming our way.

Mom forcefully pushes her way through the group to face me. She does what dramatic Italians always does to their children: examine every inch of their body.

"Are you okay? You had me worried sick!" She whimpers and lifts my arms, most likely checking for any signs of cutting.

"Mom I'm fine." I groan out and snatch my limbs away. I can't help but give this woman a cold look.

"Cora give her some space?" Dad suggests by resting his hand on mom's shoulder. Mom let's out a heavy sigh and turns to take the baby away from him.

I take this moment to cower next to Emma. She gladly locks her pinky in mine as comfort. It's really the only thing we can do since mom and dad are right there.

"You should definitely wear this dress to prom. Nobody can wear it better." Zelena suggests. Emma nods in agreement and so does everyone else.

"Okay fine, but can you at least help me get it off?"

 _"Papi I can't get this stupid glove off!" I whine out. Today I dressed up. I love to dress up because Papi tells me how beautiful I look all of the time. He thinks that someday I'd be a big fashion designer or actress. Maybe even a famous dancer because I do it all._

 _"Here let me show you mijah." He motions. I step closer to papi taking in his familiar Latin cologne and letting it sooth all of my frustrations. "When you wear gloves like these, you have to pull it off by the finger tips yes?"_

 _"Ooooohhhh!" I laugh. He shows me how to do it with one hand and let's me do it myself with the other. Once is all said and done, he lifts my tiny body over his head causing all of my super long curls to fall right in his face. "You can't see now daddy!"_

 _"Dios Mio! How am I going to see with your hair in my face!" He exaggerates, but still, being that I'm the most innocent 7 year old ever, I laugh my heart out. "If your hair stays in my face I can't see the concert tomorrow."_

 _"What concert?" Papi gently set me down leaving me to stare up to the huge man with confusion. We share the same birthday month so maybe we'd get to share an extra special moment together like every year. I look forward to those always._

 _"I brought us tickets but you have to take a wild guess on what it's for." My heart bubbles over with so much excitement and anxiety. I never thought that ever in my life that I'd get to see my idol, but I hope I can. I hope that's who he's talking about. I mean it could be Michael Jackson because I love him too but I already saw him quite a few times._

 _"Selena...?" I trail nervously. Once daddy nods his head in confirmation I go in absolute loco mode. "ITS SELENA! WE'RE SEEING SELENA!!!!!"_

 _"Aye muy loco!" Papi laughs._

 _"Sorry Daddy." I giggle. Daddy picks me up and gives me a firm kiss to my forehead._

 _"Nonsense mi Corazon. Never be sorry for who you are Regina. You are beautiful inside and out, always."_

 _The Selena part of our birthday celebration was great but the best part was that we went to puerto Rico to see her. I finally got to meet my family and my Abuela who I hold dear to my heart. She came to the concert with us and so did a few of our cousins, uncles, and Aunts. Who am I kidding? It was way more than just a few of us. Papi's family is huge, as expected._

 _After that Selena died a few months later and it was devastating. I remember seeing it on tv. Some channels stopped everything just to let the whole world know. Daddy told me that I should be gratefully for my life and the fact that I got to see her and he also said,_

 _"Tomorrow isn't always promised mijah which is why you should stay true to yourself and live your best life no matter what." Daddy took me to Selena's memorial service too, which had so many people. More people than my little brain could count._

 _Three weeks later, Papi died. We didn't know he was dead we thought he went missing and his body sat in the basement for an entire month until Mom and I finally found it. For days, mom soaked in hate because she thought dad just took off and left without so much as a note. She made me feel bad, she made start to despise him too with her self rambling. But after seeing his face, he looked so peaceful, he looked...happy to the point where I could mistaken him for sleeping. But the stench reminded me and also the boils growing here and there from his body decaying._

 _Papi never raised me to live with regrets, but I regret letting mother force me to go horse back riding that day. I regret telling him to wait for me at home so we can go to Salsa classes later because I thought that I should please my mother for once and spend some time with her. I always spent time with Papi mainly because he was the one who had always been home. So, when mom would be around I tried to please her the best way I can and spent every second drowning in her tyranny out of desperation to be with her for the time being. She's a great woman, but I regret losing myself when around her and leaving daddy behind._

 _I always feel like I let him down and I completely lost myself after he died. I didn't talk anymore, especially at school, and I mostly kept to myself. Mom would take me out to try and distract me but it never worked._

 _I'm sure if Selena were alive I'd never end up the way I am now or vice versa, but things happen. It all led towards mom finding someone new and me meeting Emma._

Despite me sitting here with my earplugs in and jamming to my Micheal Jackson, I can still hear Emma in full gamer mode, screaming at the top of her lungs. She's playing fortnite with Lily, Ruby, and August.

"JESUS CHRIST GUYS! How hard it is to build a simple fucking fort!" She yells.

"It's hard when there's people shooting at us asshole!" I cant help but laugh at them.

"Stop showing off for your girlfriend Emma it's getting old." August groan. I laugh a little louder than I initially intended to. Emma whips around and glares at me for a hot second as if her eye roll scares me.

"Regina isn't paying me any mind, just focus guys we _have_ to win this time. No more top 30 that sucks ass."

"Fine fine whatever you say captain."

Emma and I have been in this treehouse for quite a while now. I told her I needed time to think. It didn't matter of what, I just needed to think. My mind led to my father and all of things he's taught me. I'm sure he'd be shaking his head at me from up above. I'm not the girl I once was, who I'm meant to be. Instead I'm a potential alcoholic drowning in my sorrows and just despising the next day to wake instead of being the happy Latina I once was living and knowing my culture day after day...

"Abuela!" I mumble out loud.

"What?" Emma questions and turns off her game. I'm assuming she lost.

"I think I should see my Abuela and Abuelito during winter break." I tell her and pause my music. While doing so, I discover a handful of texts from my friend but think nothing of it right now.

"If that's what you need then I say go for it Gina." God I love her so much.

"But I want you to come with me. Please?" I beg. Literally the only way we can get there is by plane and Emma is afraid of heights which is why I have to beg.

"I don't know..."she trails cautiously. She leaves me no choice but to give her the puppy eyes.

"Come on please! It'll be the perfect birthday vacation with just us. And I can't speak spanish so you'd be great help."

"I find it odd that you refuse to take Spanish classes." She scoffs earning an eye roll from me.

"Because when Papi died I just naturally eliminated my latin heritage out of my life, but I see now that its a big mistake and who I am so I have to do this and you have to come with me. Pleeeeaaassseeee!" I beg.

"Okay okay fine! But after you invite Robin and Z because I refuse to feel like an outcast alright?"

"Deal!"


End file.
